Strictly Business
by Madeleine Rosas
Summary: An intern for her company, is just what Rukia needs to keeps things going easily. Can she trust her new sexy employee? Will things become up close, personal & possibly… unprofessional? Sexy orange head leads to forbidden fantasies & forbidden fantasies could brew trouble. Heck, I'll throw in some backstabbing pawns. Rukia POV & 3rd person POV. Explicit lemons. Worse isn't here yet
1. The Intern

I don't own bleach or any of its characters. This is strictly from my imagination. It has a hint of sex in the city all through it. I'm hoping you like it. **Please don't take offense to anything said in this fic or to any of the **_**character's personalities**_**. **This fic contains provocative language and is **NOT **suited for kids! As this story progresses, **I recommend 18+ to only read this, for, this fic will be riddled with sexual content. **Thank you.

**Update: I have revised chapter 1 - 4. I changed a bit of the dialog and added some more. Old readers can skim, you'll them. New readers enjoy. 9/2/2012**

**Strictly Business **

Chapter 1 - The Intern

I sauntered down the hall with my eyes on the prize, which happened to be the time clock at that split second. I was ready to get the hell out of here. Morning was a nightmare and I was so looking forward to having lunch with the girls. I smiled at my own day dream.

…How nice would it be? An hour of stuffing our faces, only pausing to engage in brief chats. Mostly about our financial success, men and sex. I was truly ready for it all, no doubt about it. I finally clocked out and headed towards the door.

"Miss Kuchiki, your cab is here." I heard an assistant of mine say.

"Excellent, thanks." Sure my job was a bitch but it paid well. I jumped into the back of the cab, on my phone as always. "Hey. It's Rukia." I was cut off by Rangiku's loud outburst.

"_Where are you! You're late! Don't get mad when we order our food and start eating without you." _

I was running thirty minutes late to my luncheon of heaven. How inconsiderate. "I'm sorry. I'll be there soon. I promise." But I was rewarded with a dial tone. That was normal as usual. Rangiku was at her boldest on the phone and much worse in person. She told us that she had every right to be like that, for, she owned her own lingerie company which became full blown, _worldwide _in just six months.

_Psh. _

Well, I'm co founder and current owner and of a Japanese magazine company called _FashionFeverTokyo. _I'm quite proud of it. It's one of the top popular magazine companies around Tokyo. But… you don't see me rubbing it in everyone's face. I'm much better than that.

The cab stopped in front of my favorite Italian restaurant, where my friends awaited my late arrival. "On my tab?" I smiled lightly at my driver, in which, he winked back followed by a happy nod. "Thanks." I rushed inside. I found my three friends sitting in the back, as usual. All of them happened to be glaring at me except for Orihime, who was happy to see me. I swore, she had no clue on how to frown whatsoever.

Tatsuki shook her head. "How many does this make?" she thought, turning back at me, "Ten or eleven…"

"Twelve." Rangiku rolled her eyes. "Must be a guy distracting her. It happens much too often now."

I loved their false accusations. "Actually, I had something to do before coming." The real reason was, I had to let go of a couple recruits. Firing always took time from my fun and I hated it. "So what's new? Anything juicy?" I never asked things like that but I wanted to leave the subject of me alone.

"Well." Rangiku smiled, "I met a guy last week in the subway."

"He's cute, huh?" Orihime giggled.

"Very." Rangiku giggled back. "We exchanged numbers and chat every night. This week, our conversations have turned to heated topics." she explained, "You know me. I don't like boring."

"Heated topics like?" I was nosey and just had to know since she was so open about it.

"He wants to be a model for one of my catalogs… only, he wants to beam me a sneak peak back at my apartment really soon." She watched as our faces widened. "What?" she blinked, "I think I just might let him…"

"You barely know him?" Tatsuki mused lightly.

"So? You only live once, darling." Rangiku winked. "Besides single to mingle is my motto."

"I don't see how girls can do that. Meet up then screw." Tatsuki rolled her eyes, "Don't you know after the first time, it's just strictly endless sex. Then you guys become fuck buddies. So not cool."

"Heh…" I shrugged. "I guess if both sides are mutual, they could careless then it doesn't matter."

"Pfft." Rangiku shunned us, shaking her head. "Coming from the lesbian, who dates way more than I do in a six month period." she frowned, flipping her hair. "I suppose she's gonna tell us how it's done, right?"

Tatsuki sighed, "I'm bi," she corrected, "…and I'm not telling you how to do anything." Plus, we all had own our own sex lives. We didn't need to be governed by each other; we were grown and competent enough to know that much at least.

"Well anyways… How about you Rukia?" Rangiku glanced at me. "Anything new with you this week?"

I blinked, shifting in my seat. "No. Not really."

"Seriously? How boring!" the lady flipped her hair again. "Sometimes I don't see why you just don't spend the money for a boob job and use those for bait."

"Agreed." Tatsuki nodded.

"Rukia is way too busy for that kind of thing… eh Rukia?" Orihime finally put in her two cents. I kinda wish she didn't. After all, I knew she was just trying to take a load off me. That was her job in the office as my first hand assistant, sadly she made it an everyday hobby. Truth was, my life financially was out of this world, and love life?

…_no bueno_.

I cleared my throat. "Exactly." I beamed with the little pride I had left. "Guys are a distraction."

"Oh God. Help us all." Rangiku sighed, "I think we have another Tatsuki…"

"Hey I'm serious." I frowned, "Right now I have everything I want and it's all I need." only a third of my heart was in that sentence. "Best believe that."

* * *

The remainder lunch consisted of me only drinking lemonade while everyone else did the face - stuffing. I tried not to think of the previous conversation as the rest of them engaged in other things. Soon it was time to go back to the workplace and this time Orihime and I took the cab back together.

"Aw." I heard the big busted woman moan sympathetically. Then I realized she read my pitiful face. "Being single isn't so bad. Look at me."

_Reassurance failed. _It wasn't the part about being single I was so mad about, it was for the fact that I was single with no guys to lust over or vise versa. "Don't do that." I cooed. "I'm not at all worried about being lonely or single." I sighed, "I don't want anyone feeling sorry for me either… If I did, I would have found a one night stand to pour all my feelings to… while drunk."

"Right, sorry…"

"It's okay." I didn't smile or anything. I was actually rethinking what I just said. It actually sounded like a good idea. _Gah, stop Rukia_… I closed my eyes, trying to scrape that thought from my mind. Gosh, doing one of my employees was even better then what I just said. I wouldn't do it though. Obviously, that would have put me over the top. More than Rangiku's single to mingle motto… more than Tatsuki's countless dates.

The cab stopped right in front of my work. Orihime opened the door for me and we both walked in nonchalantly. There were a lot of hi's and hello's on the way to my main office which scared me. Almost like everyone knew that my love life sucked and just wanted to remind me by killing me with kindness. I said I didn't need pity but…

Never mind… I looked at my door and frowned at the stacks of files. _More interns_… I automatically assumed. I could just be rude and refuse them all… or…

… give them the time of day then have Orihime shred them. That way it looked like I cared. I picked up the stack and opened the door.

"Rukia…"

I turned to see my receptionist in my face. "What?"

"Owner of _Tokyo Today _called, he wants to talk about the fashion show for next Tuesday." Hanataro turned the page to his notes, "Your brother, Byakuya, is asking if you would like to have dinner tonight. And…" he flipped the page again, "You wanted me to remind you of today's meeting at 16:00 or shall I cancel that?"

"Oh my gawd," I groped at my head, "Let me get back to you… on that…" Too bad all that didn't kill me. "Give me a second to get organized." I began ruffling papers.

"Okay?" he stared at me awkwardly for a while then walked off.

Then when I could scrape up enough air to breathe, Orihime came in.

"Rukia?"

"What…" I breathed.

She recognized my irritated tone and swallowed nervously, "Sorry, but your appointment is here…"

"Wa…" I blinked, "Now?" Damn it, I forgot. "Okay um…" I looked at the time, pushing meaningless stuff off my desk. "Send them in…" She gave me one additional file to add to my collection of endless files.

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki. His major is in Business Management and Advertisement. His last job was vice president of Tokyo's biggest clothing line company."

"Which one?" I raised a brow.

"Not sure." she shrugged. "His resume doesn't say."

"I see." I nodded looking at the file she gave me. _Hm_, how interesting. I looked down further at his accomplishments. He raised charities, food drives and provided leadership for the comic con held in Tokyo. "Quite impressive…" Which impressing me was hard to do on one of my _bad _days.

"Thank you."

I gasped, focusing my eyes on the bright orange hair and earthly brown eyes in front of me. _We got us another jerk I'm sure. _He was tall, tan and attractive. He walked in so quietly and Orihime left so quickly. I know I must have sound like he scared me in which he did but in the end, I brushed it off. "So you're Ichigo Kurosaki…" he wore a causal suit with his chest out just a little. Still, he kept his whole look business like. Even if what he was wearing wasn't business like, I would say we were both even. How I couldn't pull away from his nicely toned chest, wasn't business like either.

Finally, I blinked again. _The man was clearly showing off. _

"Yes ma'am." his voice wasn't too deep, nor too high. I gazed upon him with a serious, incisive look. "Rukia Kuchiki, right?" Ichigo asks. _"Holy crap she's young… How old is she? Ten?"_ he blinked.

"Right. A pleasure to meet you…" I held out my hand while sitting down and he returned with a nice, _manly_ firm hand shake then sat down.

"Likewise." he lightly grinned. _"She's kinda cute…"_

I turned in my chair, staring at him. For once, I was speechless. He _was _truly an angel. One that could fulfill my lustful fantasies any day of the week. But I shook that thought off quickly. Sure he was good-looking but there had to be a catch somewhere. Perhaps he wasn't as competent as he persuaded to be. The man's _oh so perfect _frown, kept me shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

…His frown proved to me that he was firm and assertive.

He cleared his throat. "So… about the interview?"

Reality slapped me right in the face, "Right… _the interview_." I lost my thoughts for a second. _Come on, Rukia don't let this guy rule you… picture him in a tutu._ That's easy to do right? "It says here, you did leadership?"

Ichigo perked up. "Yes. For the three years."

"Bet you're good at management, huh?"

"…Oh yes, ma'am."

"Of course." He seemed legit. I gazed at this interview again, "Being a vice president, I'm sure you have a lot of practice with managing."

"I have a copy of my degrees." he pulls out two copies, "I went to the university of Tokyo."

I grab the copies and glance at them, "Well, from what I can see, everything looks good. You do realize your in for a lot of work… I'm pretty rough on newbies that first get hired."

"I can deal with rough." he smiled, coolly raising a brow.

"_In fact," he scooted forward, "I like it real rough…" _I could have sworn he licked his lips just then. Or, was it… my imagination?

I could feel my face loosen. "Huh?" I blinked, shaking my head. "You like… _rough_?"

"What?" he thought, confused, "…Yea, like, rough, as in… _hard _challenges." he cleared his throat. _"She's weird…" _He almost seemed freaked out.

Had I just imagined him saying all that? Worst of all, did I _just _repeat my fantasy conversation to him without knowing? _Rukia— quit it now._

"I didn't make myself clear… What I meant was, I yearn for tough challenges…" His brown irises penetrated my soul. I shifted again as he spoke once more. "Do you know what I mean, Miss Kuchiki?" he instinctively raised a brow at me.

"Right, of course." I laughed nervously. I blamed it on his stupid good looks taunting me. _This buffoon was doing it on purpose! _I breathed. _Focus…_ I frowned upon myself for not paying close attention. "Well like I said, I won't go easy on you… _Mister Vice President_…" I teased.

"Ha, right." he smiled at my joke, "…fine with me."

I closed his file, sitting back. "Great, you'll start tomorrow, then." I never made the best recruits start that early. So did I want him that soon because he would be good for the company? Or, because I was anxious… I shook my head again.

"Alight." he nodded. "See you tomorrow then, I'm sure it will be _too pleasurable_…"

"Sure… _pleasurable_." _For you or for me? _My eyes widened.

"Huh— Pleasurable? No." he frowned, shaking his head, still confused, "…I said it will be a pleasure. You know, to work with you?" his eyes stared,

"Ah… haha… eh…" I stood up, "Of course!" _I'm an idiot! _"Well Ichigo, it's nice meeting you… I'll see you tomorrow."

He raised a brow, his light brown eyes locked with mine before leaving, "Yea. Likewise…" he waves, _"…Crazy ten year old woman…" _

_If I can get some good reviews I'd love it! Thanks! _


	2. Drink Your Coffee… Not Wear It

_Hey guys, second chapter is up! Thanks for the reviews I have gotten so far. I saw some people didn't quite understand the last chapter so I kinda revised it and put it back up. Another thing I read in the reviews was about Rukia. I know you guys think that Rukia has already fallen for Ichigo but she hasn't. Yes, she finds him to be attractive and wouldn't mind staring at him all day long …but she's not into him like that yet. _

_I will try to update a quickly as possible so please be patient. The second chapter has no lemon yet, but no worries it's gonna come. I promise, this fic will be riddled with it. Lol. I haven't got a main plot yet for this fic, so we'll just see how far this goes._

_And as far as this story continues, please review it. I'd feel awesome if you did!_

_Later readers!_

Chapter 2 - "Drink Your Coffee… Not Wear It."

"Well Ichigo, it's nice meeting you… I'll see you tomorrow."

He raised a brow, his light brown eyes locked with mine before leaving, "Yea. Likewise…"

"…Um." Or maybe I shouldn't say anything. On second thought, "Ichigo wait!" Eww, could I have sounded anymore desperate. I stood up from my desk waving my hand at him. The gentlemen pulled back and peeked inside the office, with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Err…" now that I had his full attention. "I almost forgot. You'll need to fill out one more form before leaving." this was something he could have easily done tomorrow. "Actually it's a survey. Just ask my receptionist, Hanataro and he'll tell you where to turn it in at…" I watched his earthly amber eyes widen as he began searching.

"Okay." Then it was the small grin he possessed. "Receptionist. That way, right?" a tan slender hand pointed to the right.

"…Yes." it was a very confined yes, a very… safe _yes_. Like if I would have said anything other than yes, then it would of sounded stupid. Trust me, I know myself. On second thought, I could have used _correct_. Never mind, too nerdy. I sighed, at least I wasn't imagining him saying anything perverted now. If that was _truly_ my imagination. I had to admit, that was probably the most distracting interview I had _ever _had.

Now that I had a few brief seconds, I began to wonder and rethink my selfish, greedy decision. However, rethinking meant second guessing and I hated when I did that. I shook my head, lightly massaging my temples in aggravation. I was still in a bind. Now that I hired Mr. Vice president, I had no idea what his position was going to be.

There was always the possibility of him being a vice president here but, I never considered having a vice president at my side. I was, what you call, the independent _single _business woman. I signed my own checks and filed my own personal papers. When we were short of employees, I was the one to hire more. When it came to my magazine, I was the one who gathered most ideas for it, the one who illustrated it, and even the one to get it published.

…So why switch up the jobs now?

Or maybe…

…Maybe I could give Ichigo these tasks and give my little heart a break. _Maybe_… he's just what this company needed.

My office phone beeped. _Call on line 3_.

I snapped out of my thoughts and back to reality. I sighed, gazing at the dumb phone and then to the button that lit up _line 3_. Dreading, who the hell it could be, I pressed the button and exhaled deeply. "…Rukia Kuchiki speaking…"

A thick bored, uninterested tone, similar to mine, answered. _"…Hello, Rukia?"_

Excitement beamed through out my body, hearing his voice. "Brother!" That's right… I forgot all about dinner tonight. "How are you, brother?" it had been about two or three weeks since I had heard from him. I had always missed his calls.

"_I'm doing well. It's been a while since we last talked." _that was his own _little_ way of saying he missed me. I was sure.

"I know I have been a little busy. If only the company could take care of itself for a while, wouldn't mind getting away for a day or two." there was a pause but I could have sworn I heard a light chuckle on the other end. "So did you get your birth…" I hesitated, feeling a sudden lump in my throat. Byakuya's birthday was at the end of January and here it was, in the middle of March.

It was probably not a good idea to call it birthday card anymore. So I started again, "…did you get the _card _I sent you…" the card I sent three weeks late and just my luck, it got lost in the mail as well.

"_Yes, I did." _he answered. _"It was very thoughtful, thank you.." _he chuckled lightly again.

"You're very welcome." I expected as much. I knew he wouldn't complain about it, even if the damn thing was late. At least he got it. Now, the only way to make myself feel better was to proceed with the dinner plans. "So do you have any idea where you would like to eat tonight, my treat?"

Suddenly, I heard a grumble. A sign that my offer offended him. Then he said, _"Nonsense… It will be my treat."_

"But brother…"

"_I will not have you paying a dime. You act as if I can't pay for a decent dinner. How insulting." _he cooed, _"I will have a limo waiting for you at 20:00, is that clear?"_

"Yes brother." that's all I could say. Any more would piss him off. "I'll see you then."

"_Very well." Click._

* * *

After a while, I noticed how quiet it was after the interview. I actually came out of my office to see why it was so dead, but everything was running smoothly. Everyone was minding their own business. Orihime was right at the door and almost startled me.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her face looked alert and her brown eyes stared at me intently. I could see that she was truly worried about me or something.

"I'm fine, why?" I stepped back into my office and she followed.

"I don't know. You just seem, a little… _distracted_?" she sat down, "So how about that cute guy with the funny _orange hair_, huh?" she asked, "Ichigo Kurosaki right? Did you hire him?"

The positive side to hiring an attractive intern was, if he wasn't good for anything constructive, at least he could serve as worthy eye candy for as long as he lasted. Which I could tell, wouldn't be long. Ichigo just seemed interested in his looks— that's all. I don't even think he knows that he's doing it. "I did." I nodded, but I paused thinking something else, "The interview was little strange… but I think he's going to be a good employee." I… _think_…

"Strange?" she blinked. "Like how?"

"Well…" I paused again, slightly turning my head away from her. I didn't even want to share what I thought Ichigo said. They were private and sorta preverted? "Do you know that awkward moment when you think someone has said something and when you happen repeat it, it's not what they said at all?" to my surprise, she giggled.

"Yeah, all the time!" she must have seen something there in my face because she laughed again, "Like… in the morning, sometimes I hear you telling me to go get you a goose…"

I sighed. "Uh… Orihime… that's not what I…"

"…AND I'm like freaking out, wondering where I'm gonna get a goose…" I raised my brow as she began to laugh hysterically. "I mean come on! There's no geese in the city of Tokyo! Well… unless you happen to be on that weird part of the city…" she rambled on and on, "Then you yell angrily…" she made a mean face, pointing her finger at me. "NO ORIHIME! I SAID JUICE NOT GOOSE! BAKA!"

"…Heh. Forget it." I frowned, desperately in need to massage my temples over and over again. "And that's kinda not what I meant."

"Oh, sorry…" gripping what files she had, she slowly lowered her head then shot back up with a smile so wide on her face. "So what did you mean…?"

"Never mind it." I sighed, taking a sip of my cold coffee. I glowered at the taste. "Postpone today's meeting at 16:00 to 16:30 and get me connected with Mizuiro from _Tokyo Today_."

"Mr. Kojima called during your interview with Mr. Kurosaki." the woman smiled again, "I told him you were busy and to call you back…"

"Then get him on the phone again?" I frowned, "I have a fashion show to attend next Tuesday. So, it's very important." I ordered, taking another cold, bitter sip.

My assistant, jolted up. "I'm on it." she nodded.

"Oh and Orihime…"

She turned around, brown eyes and wide as ever, "Yes?"

"How you teased me earlier," I cleared my throat, pointing my finger almost identical to how she did it when she mocked me, "I do _not _sound like that…"

She laughed and walked out. Way to be supportive.

…_Psh_.

* * *

I looked at the clock. It was 15:30.

I had one hour to get myself together before the meeting. This month, the new issue was coming out and I had made a deal with the owner of _Glamorous Gals _that if they made me their number one sponsor, I would advertise their clothing line in my magazine. It was the perfect deal and would only help the magazine's publicity. Besides that, my number one priority was the cover design. That's how big this meeting was. Everyone that invested in this month's issue was going to be there. Which was roughly ten to twelve people.

Aside that, I had thirteen different meetings scattered over the rest of this month and next month, plus a seminar. I began looking through my planner:

I had three meetings before this week was up and I had a fashion show this Tuesday to go to. Which I still waited for Mizuiro Kojima to call me back. I also had a fashion convention in june. The rest of my free days consisted of hiring models for the summer issue in May. I closed my planner, exhaling.

"Rukia…" Orihime peeked her head in my office, "I just got _Tokyo Today _on the phone as you asked."

"Finally," I stood up, reaching for the phone. "Mizuiro?"

"_Hi, there." _the man cleared his throat. _"How have you been?"_

As much as I just wanted to blurt my troubles, I just smiled and lied. "Pretty great. Things are running beautifully." Good thing he wasn't seeing my face, for, it always told the truth.

"_I see." _he paused, _"You were never a good liar, Rukia." _he proceeded to laugh. I patiently gripped the phone in my hand, frowning at his teasing manor.

"I wasn't lying…" I didn't know why I even bothered to lie again, he always caught me in one every single time.

"_Sure, sure…"_

Me and Mizuiro had been old friends since college. We actually grew wealthy together. While I worked on creating my own business, his wealth came first when he began his own illegal wine business. He started harvesting wines from his dead uncle's collection and selling them at banquets and weddings. That was at the beginning of our college years. By the time we were seniors, he had saved up almost 50 million yen. The remainder of the bottles he hadn't sold were worth 110 million yen. Soon he was able to open up his own winery and created his newspaper, now called, _Tokyo Today. _

…The newspaper was created for the hell of it. Boredom and money should never mix…

Anyways, _Tokyo Today _broadcasted my magazine all over Tokyo for a couple of months before it became popular. Since he went through all the trouble to promote it, I returned the favor by investing in fashion shows for his girlfriend. Who, was starting her own clothing line. So, I thought, what better time to encourage and advertise.

"So about the show…" I grabbed for a pen and notebook paper. "This coming Tuesday, right? And at what time?" I quickly reached for my bitter, _cold_ coffee again.

"_13:00. At the Diamond Ball."_ the man simply answered, _"She's got everything set up. You just need to be there. I was kinda thinking that we could use the new cover of your new issue there. After all, she is modeling for your little booklet… " _I hated when he referred my magazine as a _booklet…_

My eyes widened, "Heh…" I laughed nervously out loud, spilling the last bit of my coffee on my off white blouse. _Crap! _I choked. "Yeah… about that…"

"_Huh? Don't tell me…" I could hear him grunt, "It's not done… is it?" _and when I said nothing he grunted louder, _"Seriously, how do you expect to run a presentable company when everything is half - assed and last minute?"_

"It will be done." I swore on that, quickly taking a napkin and dabbing my noticeable coffee stain. "You just wait, it's gonna be the best fucking cover you've _ever _laid your eyes on, damn it."

"_Ok… sure…" _he sounded uninterested.

But we hung up at the same time. I checked the clock. 16:15. For once, I would like to be on time to my own meeting. I started grabbing all my things and headed towards my next destination. The conference room was five floors below. So if I started going now, I would make it on time. Maybe I would have a bit of time to clean my blouse. I played it out on my mind:

2 minutes from my office to the next elevator…

….2.5 minutes in the elevator…

Reaching destination floor, 3 minutes pacing down the hall…

…5 minutes if I stopped to talk to anyone on the hall. I wouldn't do that…

…then if I had some type of stain remover… it would probably only take me about a few minutes to clean my blouse, but since I didn't, it would take me roughly 10 minutes to clean my blouse by hand, _drying included_… damn it.

"Wait for me…" a tiny but highly annoying voice caught my attention. "I'm coming!" Orihime was pacing down the hall from the emergency stairs. As she got closer, I could see she was holding diagrams and portfolios tightly in her hands, loosing papers along the way.

"Hurry!" I grimaced.

When she caught up with me, the poor girl lost balance and everything in her hands fell. Papers flew left and right. I wanted to yell right then… but I saw _THE face_, that face she always did when she knew she had screwed up. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Plus, I thought about how bad she made me sound in the office earlier. I just sighed, pausing to take another breath.

When I spoke, my voice was so quiet. "…Why Orihime…" that answer was simple as pie, because… calamity had it in for me when I was first conceived. I slapped my forehead. And because we were the only ones on the ninth level at that time, we had no help picking up the crap she dropped. Now it was 16:25. I scooped up the last of it and stuffed it in a folder.

_Finally!_

"…Here." I forcefully stuffed papers in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Rukia. It won't happen again!" she pleaded, tagging behind me. "Don't fire me please! I swear… I'm…"

"It's fine …Let's go." I felt my top lip curl in aggravation. We were almost to the conference room, just about to touch that knob when Orihime blurts again, "WAAAIT!" she dropped her papers at the door again…

WHAT THE FUCK! "WHAT! I'm almost late! BAKA!"

"W-well it's j-just that you c-can't…" she shivered, "Y-you can't go in there like _t-that_…"

"…And why the _hell not_?"

Her reddish orange bangs covered her eyes as her long strands of hair made curls on her shoulders. Her voice was so small, so tiny and _fragile_. "Because… there's a coffee stain on your b-blouse…"

Now. I. was. _red_.

Wanna know how I knew that? Simply because the back of my ears were so hot, I could fry rice and egg rolls on them. "You don't think I know _that_ by now? What's the big fucking idea huh? You think I'm stupid… eh?"

"NO! of course not! I'm sorry, here…" she pulled off her neck scarf, "This might help…" to my surprise, she wrapped the scarf fashionably around my neck, effortlessly hiding that nasty brown stain. "Go get em, boss."

16:35 now. Still, I stood there. I felt like the bitch from hell as she smiled and open the door for me. I cleared my throat, blinking distantly, "Thanks…" then I proceeded to walk in.

The room was quiet and awkward. Orihime stood outside the conference room, picking up the papers by herself this time. As soon as I stepped in, all faces pulled to my direction. I was almost positive that they all heard my bitching outside. Kudos to me huh?

"…Good evening everyone."

"Evening, Miss Kuchiki."

* * *

I relaxed as the last person made their presentation. The conference ran smoothly. We got all the outfits and models figured out. The journalists turned in their interviews. I hadn't made my mind on what I should do for this cover. However, one thing that stained my mind other than the coffee on my blouse was, my promise to Mizuiro and his girlfriend. They were counting on me. This magazine cover had to be out of this world especially, if I wanted to double my profits this year.

"You know something?" a man with bright red hair lifted his hand.

"What's up, Abarai?" I blinked.

"Instead of the same old female models we have each issue, how about we get a man to model… Fashion Fever isn't just limited to females." he suggested.

"Hm." Right, and who would I call to model on my cover? Then again, any hunk packing muscles would do on the front of _FashionFeverTokyo_.

Neliel nodded. "The fashion show isn't just female models either. I think a guy would be excellent. Fashion isn't a woman hobby. It's a lifestyle of both sexes." the green haired woman agreed, "We could do auditions to look for that certain male model. I mean how many men would pass down such an offer to be in the most popular magazine in Tokyo?"

There came a silence and I wondered myself, "There's no way all this could be done by next Tuesday…"

"It could." Nel protested, "In fact, today is Wednesday. In no time, I could find the perfect model and a photo shoot by Friday…" for once, I needed to trust other judgments than my own.

"Fine." I sighed, "All in favor of male model on the cover say I?"

"I…" all twelve people accounted for…

"Fine then, Friday by 14:30. Okay." as if anything else could go wrong. I massaged my temples, "Please don't let me down."

"No problem, boss. I'll fill you in." the green haired woman smiled, grabbing her things and quickly walked out without saying another word.

"And as for all of you… please, everything needs to be turned in to me by Friday as well. No exceptions. I want everything to be perfect." I demanded. I knew _perfect_ was only a far away fairytale. I still had hope though. "See you all tomorrow." With that said, everyone sauntered to the door and left speechless.

"That went well." Orihime quit writing and handed me a full page on notes she took regarding the meeting we had. "Shall I make photocopies?"

"No." I stood up, "Just leave it in my office. I'll get it later."

"Yes ma'am." We gathered up the last of the crap she brought. It was only two of us in there and the silence was killing me.

"Orihime?"

"Yes?"

As I locked the door, I began thinking of how rude I was to her. No matter how rude I am to her, she would always be nice to me. For once, I couldn't blame it on the fact that I paid her salary but maybe it was because she truly cared about me. "Thanks for the scarf… And I apologize for yelling at you…"

"Don't apologize. Anything for you…"

"Thanks, you want it back?"

"Nah, I brought a spare…"

"Oh. Well thanks again."

We departed and I ended up back in the elevator. One last stop would be my office and then home to get ready for dinner with my brother. I took a long breather. I finally made it through one of the worse days in a long time. Still, part of me wasn't impressed. I would still like to think that I had gone through worse and survived like a _boss_.

I bit my lip as the elevator stopped, but not on my floor. The doors suddenly opened, and the cute intern I hired earlier walked in not even noticing who I was. "…What the?"

"Huh?" he looked down to see my small form and laughed lightly, "Oh… it's _you_…" I knew I wasn't imagining that …how could he say that! _Oh it's you? _What's that crap supposed to mean! Come on, that was the worse thing he could of said to his, now, new boss!

"What are you still doing here?" I frowned.

He stared me down like it was the dumbest question to ask. "What _am I _still doing here?" he raised a brow then pointed to himself, "You forgot about the survey I had to submit…"

"Doesn't take that long…" _Yup he wouldn't last long at all._

"Right… but I think you need to tell your boy to study the layout of your company cus his way of direction sucks." Ichigo frowned back, "_Really_ bad…" he held up the finished survey. It was the first time I heard that stern attitude of his. Earlier he was a lot more reserved.

"So you got lost then?" I wondered.

"Only for an hour." he spoke sarcastically, "Wasn't _that _bad…" the elevator opened again, this time on my floor.

"Sure. Not that bad." I repeated on my tip toes, snatching the survey from his tight grip. "I'll turn it in myself." I turned around and scattered out, pacing to my office.

I pulled out my keys to unlock the door but, paused for a brief second.

"Fine with me." he breathed behind me. He seemed aggravated, too. It was a different face aside from his normal frown from earlier. It was sorta… _kinda _cute, not that I liked it but I had never seen a guy keep a face so tense like that before. True talent, I must say. When he noticed me staring at him, he frowned even more.

"What?" he blinked.

"Why do you look like that?" His face never changed. "Is you're face just stuck that way on purpose?" I crossed my arms and laughed inside at his reaction which was a confused one. I slightly shook my head, walking into the office as he waited at the door.

"If I answer that, then I get to ask why you're wearing coffee…" wise answer. _He was a smart ass. I'll give him that._

I shook my head. "No deal. I rather not." I grabbed my things, rushing out of the office and he followed me to the elevator, "And I'm not wearing my coffee, it spilled while I was on the phone." I just totally gave into his deal but I don't think he noticed.

"I see… hm, that sucks." he _actually_ sounded sympathetic. "Well here then." he pulled something red and small out of his pocket. "You need this more than I do…" he dropped it into my hands.

"Stain remover…?" I blinked.

"Yeah, Tide to go…" the elevator opened and we were on the first floor.

"Thanks." I was still confused. Did Ichigo just give me some stain remover?

"Just keep it." he walked out of the building and down the street, waving his hand in the air for a taxi. "I'll see you tomorrow, later Rukia." just like that, the man was gone and I was left alone.

…He gave me stain remover? _Really_?


	3. Simple Misunderstanding

_Third chapter is up and ready to read! I made a fast update. Still reading those reviews and thanks for reviewing regardless. _

_Emails, comments and suggestions can be pmed to me or in a review! Okay! Awesome! Enjoy readers._

* * *

Chapter 3 - Simple Misunderstanding

I entered the office sluggishly. Orihime was right there, helping with my bags.

"How was dinner last night?" she questioned, placing my crap on the side of my desk.

_How was it? _Well_, _I went to bed on a full content stomach. Which was a surprise. My brother was always taking me places that I never took liking to. So I had every right to be fearful… But this time, Byakuya took me to an Ethiopian restaurant for the first time last night. I actually liked it, and it was different.

"It was good." I nodded, keeping conversation short and simple. But really, I needed that dinner. Brother and I talked about a lot of things. First about what made him cut his hair to shoulder length and how his thick rich life was going. Byakuya had always been rich without lifting a finger. Unlike me, he was born into wealth so he was well - off as a kid. I was jealous of that type of life.

Now that I was living that kind of life, I couldn't complain.

"Well that's good." she smiled. "You have no calls for now. It's been an easy morning." by her body language, I could tell. Usually, she was hyper around this time. "But the new trainee starts today. He should be here at 12:00. Also, you have a meeting at 13:45..."

I took a sip of my hot coffee, trying not spill it. "Has Nel called?"

"Nope." she admitted.

"Very well." I sighed. Hopefully she called soon.

* * *

Ichigo was on time today. I was slightly pleased when the tall, slender man walked into my office and sat down. "Good Afternoon." I spoke, much too busy to look up and see his tan, frowning face. Some how, I knew it was him. Everyone either knocked or alerted me before coming in but, he seemed to just make himself known by walking in quietly and sitting down casually.

"Yeah you too…" the man replied after a brief moment of no talking. "So what's on the agenda?" he asked, clearing his throat.

That reminded me, I still hadn't decided what position he was going to be. I hadn't given the problem the time of day since the interview. The idea of vice president stained my mind still. At least, that was a position he needed no training in. If I did make him one, then I guess that made me president. Which I was fine with but wasn't wanting.

I stopped sorting out papers and took a glance at the young man. Yes, he was indeed attractive and even more than yesterday. Today he wore a different suit. This one was grey, casual jacket and pants with white collar and no tie. His unique orange hair was roughly spiked. It gave him a type of arrogant look and I'm admitting it, I kinda liked it. He generally crossed his legs in a proper manner for now and he was staring at me.

I stared into him, emotionlessly. "We can go over rules today and the type of work you'll be doing." I sighed, resting my arms on my desk. "I wanna show the ropes in what I do, so when I'm gone or away, you can do it, understand?"

"So vice president duties then?" he mused lightly, then quickly after was the deep, low… "_Hm_…" he parted his lips in a devious smile, thinking, "…I thought, Miss Kuchiki, you were going to be rough on me?" he sat back in the chair, crossing his arms as he did so. "Am I right?"

_He just addressed me… as Miss Kuchiki_. _Why all the sudden? _I swallowed, suddenly I could feel that lump in my throat. "Yes… yes I did." I cleared my throat. He sounded very seducing and I was sure I wasn't imagining this tone. I admit, he caught me off guard with his words but I wasn't giving in. I pressed my lips into a thin line, "However, I didn't say I was giving you vice president duties, _Kurosaki_…" I mocked his name in a way that made him pull in a straight face.

I decided to proceed with my plans for today. "Come with me." I commanded, quickly standing up. I walked to the bulletin board that held all the personal keys and grabbed one. "Hey… Orihime?" I called to the woman who was at her desk. She sprang up with much energy.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Cancel all meetings for today. And hold all calls for tomorrow." I stopped myself. "Unless it's Nel or Mizuiro…" I added.

"Of course." she raised a brow, "Any special occasion?"

"No. I'm just showing Ichigo around today."

The woman looked at him blankly and nodded. "Okay…"

He followed me just across the hall to the other office. "This is where you'll be working." I opened the door, letting him in.

The room was fairly large and white with marble floors like mine. A big white office desk dominated most of its capacity. It still had its new smell and looked sterile. A whole wall, made of thick glass, overlooked Tokyo as far as the human eye could see. I meant to put up curtains but, since no one had been in here, I wasn't in any rush.

Plus, I was lazy…

"Wow…" he looked at me, brows raised. "Are you sure you wanna give me this?"

"Heh…" I wasn't sure actually. I had never considered giving my employees this room. Not even Orihime, the woman who practically sold her life and soul to me. I couldn't explain why I would give him such a room but I started like this, "…It belonged to Tatsuki when she worked for me. She moved out after getting her own division in cosmetology, just a couple of suites over."

"I see." he turned, making his first steps to the window and looked down. "Quite a view."

"It's funny. Tatsuki said she hated the view. She complained that it made her queasy." Somehow, I knew that Ichigo would appreciated this room a lot more.

"Here." I handed the single key to him. "Move in at anytime. If you need help, I can get you some assistance. That's no problem." I gazed at that side of his face, he was totally in awe. Finally, he turned to me and nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

After showing Ichigo the office, I aided him around most of the building that afternoon. I'm pretty sure he was getting annoyed with my voice because, his frown would increase in irritation. I tried pointing out faster routes which would help Ichigo in navigating around better. As a worthy employee, he took all the information in pretty quickly as we meandered down the many floors. We finally came to the last floor, below the ground — the garage.

"You're welcome to park down here, Ichigo." I offered, "I find it easier access. Especially when I'm late to work."

"_Rukia Kuchiki _is late to work?" was the first thing he said in a while. He raised a brow, almost amazed at that fact of me being late.

"Yes… why? Can't I be late to my own job?" I mean hell, I owned it. Twelve floors to be exact.

"Don't know." Well, I _don't know _what he was thinking but, when we got back into the elevator, he lightly shrugged. "…Just in the interviews, you say that your _never _late for work…" he smiled, "…and you _never _take that kinda crap from your employees."

I nearly choked. The first word I could think of was _reporter_… Oh my gawd! What if he was. Shit like that happens to people. _Remain calm… Rukia_. My subconscious mind whispered. If he wasn't a reporter, then how dare he use past interviews to, _to!_… "Excuse me?" I frowned at him. "Where did you hear that…"

He had the _I'm not gonna tell you, nan nan na boo, boo, _expression on his tan face. "I read a lot." he answered quickly. "But, that _is _what you said right?"

_Yes… no… I never pay attention to what I say in interviews. I just say anything that keeps me looking good on camera. I can't tell him that though. _My eyes fluttered. …_You were never a good liar, Rukia. _My subconscious reminded me of Kojima's words. Still, I smiled. "Perhaps. I can never remember all the interviews I do…"

"Heh…" he nodded. He didn't believe not a word I said. Though, he knew better than to confront me more if he wanted to keep his job. "Just one more question…" he muttered as the elevator began moving.

The blood drains rapidly from my aching head. "What is it?"

"Why did you go through all the trouble of showing me around. You don't look like the type to do that with your other new employees."

Now my face is aflame. His voice was so soothing even though he was just asking a simple question. I turned around to meet his gaze. "You're right." I must have looked ridiculous.

"So how come?" what was he getting at? It seemed that he was trying to push me to say something I didn't want to.

"You said one more question…" I reminded him, hoping that would give me enough chance to jump ship with my sanity still in tact.

His chuckles sent electric waves down my spine. Then his mouth quirks up and he stares at me carefully, eyes filled with much heat. "If you answer it, then you can ask me whatever you want…" was this a game to him or something?

"Deal." I swallowed, "I usually don't show my new employees around, Orihime does. But for the fact of me giving you that office, I felt it wouldn't be fair to not show you around as well." Or maybe, I hated the fact that none of my relationships I had with my employees were actually close — just strictly business.

He lost all emotion. "So your lonely?"

_OH MY GAWD! You're so fired! _I almost choked again. "What? No way…" I shook my head, "I'm trying to be nice…"

"Alright." he popped his knuckles, "Your turn…"

That's right. The deal. I turned to him as the doors to the elevator opened. "Why do you ask questions I can never answer." we both walked out, glaring at each other.

"But you know the answer… you just don't wanna say it." he cocked his head to the side, wickedly smiling.

I swiftly crossed my arms, ignoring the small attraction I had for him. I stuck my face in his, "Are you a reporter?" _If he was, it was over! Fired right on the spot! Cute or not!_

"That's two questions…" the _jump ship method _never works with me.

"It's mutual then." I retaliated, frowning. "So, are you?"

"No." he parted his lips in question, "Why?"

"Because…" I walked off, my heels clunking hard on the marble floor. "You seemed to know a _lot _about me…"

He followed after, "I told you. I read a lot." he says that but I think it's bull shit. "You know, you're not just an owner of a magazine company… you're popular all over Japan. So you can't freak out when someone knows a lot about you then think they are out to get you." he sighed, "…Which I for one, could care less about trying to come after you… if you got a list, mark me off." he walked passed me, opening the doors to my headquarters like he owned the place.

…Even if I wanted to fire him, I couldn't. Something told me I would be hurting myself if I did. I don't know what was so great about him, but now I was interested. I headed to my office and Ichigo was sitting right there, waiting.

"Someone name Nel called?" Ichigo raised a brow.

My heart froze, not caring how Ichigo knew about that, "What happened?"

"She said she wasn't able to find a male model for Friday's shoot." _Shit_. I was afraid of that. She told me she had this all under control. Now the cover won't be done. At least not on time.

"…Is something wrong?" the orange - haired man glanced at me with deep concern. I sighed, trying to not look frustrated.

"Well I need a male model for my magazine cover. Nel, my fashion coordinator, said she'd have a model and a photo shoot done by Friday. However, if she can't find a male model, then the cover won't be done in time." now I began to let my frustration out, "Damn it, she said she had it under control. If I don't get that cover done, it won't be ready for the fashion show on Tuesday!" this is why I did everything myself.

"Calm down." Ichigo stood up, "…If it's that big of a deal, I'll model."

_Oh shiii… _"Really?" It could work. I mean— I had to admit— Ichigo was hot. His face was already defined enough. Possible his body was too. "But…"

"If you're asking me if I want to, the answer is no. But hell, if it will help you out, then I'll do it. I have no problem with it."

_This is a dream to be true! _"Wait. You think you could pull it off…" my lip curled, "…you know, being a model?" he answered my question with just simply taking off his jacket, then his white collared shirt. A very nicely tanned— fully packed abs beamed in front of me. He was ripped from biceps to hipline, literately. It took every ounce of strength to keep my mouth from dropping to the floor.

"Well?" he tilted his head to the side, lightly grinning. "Whatcha think? Am I _Fashion Fever _material?"

"I…" I blinked. _Of course he was. _I cleared my throat, "Yeah, yeah…" I tried to sound apathetic. "I'll have Nel come by and uh…" I flushed, trying to stay professional. "…look at you and see what she thinks. You can put on your shirt now." I'm still in a daze. I can't help it. On the outside, I'm trying my hardest to keep it together. Yet, on the inside, I'm burning immensely in the pit of my stomach. At that moment, any negative thoughts left my mind. I was, indeed, happy with my decision of hiring this man.

"Alright." he smiles. _"She so likes it…"_

"Ahem." I clear my throat. He's reading my face possibly. _Oh no! _His smiles are getting wider. He knows how fine he is and I'm sure he knows it's killing me. Thankfully, the door was closed and I made sure to lock it before anyone barged in. Or I thought…

"Rukia… I just got a call from Nel…" Orihime blinked rapidly. "…. oh my… I-I'm s-soo s-sorry…" I totally forgot I had given her a fucking key to my office.

We both looked at each other, then back at her. I know this looks bad, _really bad. _Ichigo was in _my _office and _his _shirt was off.

"Forgive me… I didn't mean to…"

"It's not what it looks like, Orihime…" I tried to redeem myself but she was too traumatized. The woman backed up and scurried out.

"Orihime!" I called. _Grr…_ "Well here." I swallow nervously. I handed him his shirt. _Please just do me a favor and cover up._ If he didn't— _well_, I didn't wanna think about that.

He takes the shirt and puts it on, buttons up — _thank the Lord._


	4. Rumors

**PLEASE! Don't get confused. **This POV is still a POV. Just now, it has a bit of Ichigo's thoughts **(in third person.)**. It was a good suggestion. So I decided to use it. Also… please don't be mad at Ichi in this chapter… Just sayin XD I appreciate the reviews! I always read them and smile. I reply to the people that allow pms :p

Enjoy everyone! Thanks yall!

Chapter 4 - Rumors

"_It couldn't be helped_…" he supposed. He didn't know what he liked more, Rukia's nervous outbursts during their interview or her rushing to go catch her assistant, who he was pretty sure was gonna tell everything. His job would be easy then. Hell, maybe she would even add her own flavor and exaggerate… Ichigo finished buttoning what he wanted on his shirt then, put on his suit jacket.

He really didn't wanna do this photo shoot but after today, how could he not. It was cute how one of Japanese's sensations was actually a totally wreck. She needed him. She didn't even amount to what he read in interviews and stories. Still, everything about Rukia made him like her more. Her face, her frame… how short and secretly feisty she was. If he had the chance, he'd kiss her, kiss her till she had goose bumps running down her spine.

He frowned at the thought, as sex wasn't part of the deal. But then again, he would be still carrying out his part of the deal if he could get between this woman's life and job. All he had to do was _spy _on her and gather personal, _embarrassing _shit so his partner could blow it up for publicity.

This little deal had nothing to do with lust…

…So he could lust all he wanted to right?

**A week ago…**

"So what do you want me to do again…" Ichigo frowned, gripping the phone.

"_Just get hired… I know it will be easy." _the man's voice muffled a bit. _"The company is hiring and needs help, trust me." _Who does this guy think he is anyway?

Ichigo lit a cigarette and began to puff. "…Then you want me to, what? Stalk her? Blackmail? You got balls for calling me for shit like that. I don't roll that way."

This fool, on the other line, laughed like it was some joke. _"No. No stalking or blackmail. I told you, all you have to do is get hired. Observe her, get to know her and…" _the guy laughed again, _"…everything should come naturally. You're bound to get something juicy."_

_Come naturally _he says… _get something juicy_… he says. "This sounds like blackmail…" Ichigo grimaced. He had a reputation too. He was formal vice president of one of the richest clothing companies in Tokyo_, Taylor Yoshino Inc_.

"_Blackmail is simply the opposite— I'm not asking you to threaten her so that I will prosper. I'm just asking you to…"_

"Spy…" Ichigo took another puff. "Yeah I get it." It still sounded like blackmail. He sighed, lightly aggravated at how stupid this was gonna be if he got caught. But playing the employee, how could he get caught?

The man on the other line spoke again, _"Do we have an accord?"_

"Eh…"

"_I'll promise to pay you when it's all done…" _the man urged.

"Ok fine. I'll do it. But…" Ichigo puffed again, "I want triple, if something goes wrong and I get caught… is that clear? If not, I ain't doing it and you can kiss your paper goodbye…"

There was a heavy grunt. Ichigo must have bargained well. _"Alright deal." Click._

* * *

However, he didn't think it would be this easy… all he did was take off his shirt. He could tell Rukia liked it. But she's a woman of shunning her words. He knew she wouldn't tell him what she thought and was ready to take it to her grave.

He didn't mind.

…Her face was just as readable as a first grader's picture book.

Casually sighing, he glanced at the wall to the left of her desk and saw all the rewards. Then he had a change of thought. _"I take back what I said… she amounts up to a little I've read. If that." _then his eyes follow to all paintings— then random pictures on the right wall. One of them caught his attention — a picture of Rukia and, her _famous billionaire brother_, Byakuya. They are distantly apart but Byakuya's hand is on her shoulder and they are slightly smiling. She's got another picture right by it — a picture of her and that Kaien Shiba kid. Weren't they supposed to be dating? He hadn't read stuff on them in a long time. If they weren't together, the picture told otherwise. In the portrait, they were cuddling one another — both holding wine and he's kissing her on the cheek.

The picture is a tad slanted, so he takes upon himself to fix it. Suddenly, a thick black booklet falls from the back of it. "Huh?" he stooped down to pick it. A diary? His job was waaay too easy. Part of him wants to open it. Hell, if this was a diary then, all he ever needed was right here. His fingers skims a random page— one more current.

_Page 137_

_I hired a new employee today. Which never happens. He seems legit. I think he's a little full of himself but whatever. I take first impressions seriously and to me he seems more into his looks and attitude. But how I strange that I find him sorta cute. However, he seems pretty smart he has two degrees. _

…_Still, I bet he'll last here for six months or less… _

He frowned turning to older pages. Like she knew anything about him.

_Page 103_

_Today, Orihime is being annoying. She keeps knocking on my door and asking if I'm okay. I told her yes for the millionth time. She only asks because I haven't left my office all day. Which according to her, isn't like me. I don't care how much she asks, I won't tell her about my relationship with Kaien._

…_which by the way, I think it's going down hill. Last night he left me a note on my desk, saying we need to talk… _

_Usually when he does that, it only means that he knows I was busy and when I have time to come and see him. This time seems different… the way he wrote it seems… eerie. _

_Page 105_

_I knew it… Today me and Kaien broke up. I hurt all over from my endless headaches and tears. Can't imagine this getting out to the public. If it does, I'll tell him I told him so… because he still wants to be together publicly to eliminate drama. I haven't told anyone this… _

_You know, I think he's the only one I have ever loved. It's gonna hurt when I see him at the fashion show. It sucks how we have to play the "fling couple" so the pubic doesn't suspect anything. It just hurts too much, I don't think I'll get over it… _

The page was riddled with dry tear spots…

* * *

"So he's hot, huh?" Nel found me after I lost Orihime. So, I walked back to my office with Nel.

"Yea, he's okay…" We walked into headquarters.

Nel stopped, her eyes glaring at me, "Rukia… _okay_ is not good enough." Oh my gawd, she sounded like me when I'm naggy.

"I know…" I didn't wanna say how hot and sexy he was… or how much I mentally drooled when I saw his rippling firm abs. "Just look for yourself."

"I'm worried." Nel sighed, "Though I can't complain. I'm sorry for not holding my promise. So, if this guy is not all _that_, we can just use him anywa—" Nel froze as Ichigo looked up startled. He never buttoned the top of his shirt so his chest was still showing.

"Neliel, this is Ichigo Kurosaki. He's the new…" I paused, "…_new _president of our committee." I smiled nervously.

"…Seriously?" They both spoke, blinking in disbelief.

I couldn't blame them. This was just as new to me as it was to them. "Yeah… oh and Ichigo, this is Neliel Tu, my fashion coordinator. She plans all events for the magazine. You will be working with her a lot. Nel, meet your new boss…"

"Wow…" she giggled, "Mr. Kurosaki, it's a wonderful, _wonderful_ pleasure…" she shook his hand firmly.

I raised a brow. Nel had never been like that with men, at least, never this… bubbly? "So, what do you think of him being the model for this new issue?"

"Oh _HE'S_ the one you were talkin— he will be the—" she blinked at him, "Oh wow."

"Yes." I chuckled inside.

She cleared her throat. "We'll get started right away, I'll call Uryu Ishida right now. He's the photographer."

"Now?" Ichigo's lip curled, "Actually I can't today."

"Any day then?" Nel blinked, almost anxious, "I mean any day is fine for me…"

Ichigo could feel the control and power already. He began to smile, "We can do it Saturday… at 8:00..."

"That early? I'm not a morning person but that's _AAA-Okay_!" Nel agreed.

"Ah wait?" I frowned, "Nel, you know takes 48 to 72 hours get everything published. If we do the photo shoot on Saturday, we wont have time to get the cover finished and printed by Tuesday." I swore, being that bubbly made her stupid…

Almost like Orihime.

The aqua - green haired woman blinked again, "Nonsense! We will get it done… won't we, Mr. Kurosaki?" she patted him on the arm. She walks out proudly, "_Hookay_! I'll call you later this evening!" she paused, sticking her head back in the office while Ichigo wasn't looking and mouthed, "_O.M.G S.E.X.Y_" and scampered off.

* * *

So today, we had to step it up into overdrive before the photo shoot. We all looked like chickens with our heads cut off. I hadn't seen Orihime today either and I wondered where she was.

Ichigo came into work early again, this time he carried a fairly large box with crap in it. Then he opened up his new office walked in. "Happy Friday…" he waved back at me.

"HAPPY FRIDAY MR. KUROSAKI!" everyone else yelled. Amazing… he was only here for two days and everyone favored him. I didn't even announce to everyone that he was the new president. Somehow, the news got around in just a matter of 24 hours.

_Amazing…_

I walked into the man's office and sighed, "Here." I handed him a sticky note. "It's the info about the photo shoot." I answered, "It just says what floor and what room… Don't be late."

"Right." he stuck the post - it on his white desk. "What do I wear? Anything?"

_Yes, Ichigo… anything would do. Even your birthday suit_. "Just be professional but causal. Okay?" I leaned over his desk looking at him seriously, "…okay…?"

"Okay, okay… got it." he pulled out his laptop. "Causal but still professional…" he repeated.

_And sexy… _"Right." I nodded, feeling awkward.

Abruptly, he tilted his head to the side, slowly staring at the side of my face then at the door. "Do they uh…" he frowned, "…always do _this_…?"

"Huh?" I looked back. The whole headquarters was at the door, peering in nosily. "Alright. Everyone back to work. Deadlines aren't gonna turn their selves in!" Why is everyone staring at me like that? I glowered, "…Come on — _chop, chop_." I clapped loudly.

The crowd dispersed, leaving Hanataro standing there. "Rukia… you have a call…"

"I'm busy." I answered. "If it's Mizuiro… tell him, I will call him back. If it's anyone else, tell them that I'm out." it couldn't be that important.

His face kinda looked happy, "It's Kaien…"

Ichigo watched me grab the phone anxiously, "I'll have to take this…" I tried to smile. The orange - haired man frowned. "Sorry…" I walked to my office and closed the door.

I took a breath. "…Hello?"

"_Hey…" _his voice sounded amused and not amused at the same time. How? I wondered. More than that, I wanted to know why the man called. Surely, it wasn't to say he wanted to get back together with me. Oh how that was just a dream.

Kaien was my ex boyfriend. We broke up for no reason. We were together for three years… and we broke up for no _apparent reason_. At least that was memo I had gotten. We kept our breakup a secret so the public wouldn't get involved. That included my friends too, for, they never saw us as a couple, only just a fling. "_I just wanted to check on you… that's all."_ he answers.

"Oh…" I gripped the phone, "Checking on your ex. That's thoughtful." I glanced at the portrait of us. "I'm fine…"

I heard a sigh, _"I'm sorry Rukia. You may not think I am…" _his voice was so smooth. _"But think about it, our relationship never went anywhere."_ he was right… we were just a fling. Still I loved— well I thought I did.

"Well uh…" I kept blinking so I wouldn't cry. "I have to go… I have lots of deadlines to take care of. You know how it is."

"_Sure…"_ he sighed again, _"Fashion show on Tuesday right? I'll see you there?"_

"Yeah…"

"_Okay, talk to you later."_

I left my office and walked to Hanataro's desk. He stared at me with curious eyes. "Here."

"No worries Rukia…" the _boy - like _man smiled like he knew something was up.

"I'm not worried." I lied. "He's a jerk."

"…Well at least you have Ichigo…" the man started filing papers, when my hand went down on his desk.

"What do you mean by that?" I hissed, suddenly the whole office got quiet.

"Well it's true, isn't it?" his voice got small.

"Is what true?" I frowned. I could feel it… bad news foreboding.

"You and Ichigo are dating. I'm so happy for you Rukia…"

WHAT THE HELL? "Hanataro, who said that?" why did I ask such a thing?

"Inoue, ma'am." he swallowed, "She has told everyone… I-is it not true?"

OF COURSE NOT! "Heh…" I tried not to show frustration, " No Hanataro, no… it's not." I had heard plenty of rumors before. But never… in a million years, did I think one of them would be about me…

* * *

Today wasn't any better. I stayed up last night doing deep thinking… Kaien… the photo shoot for the magazine… and the _rumor_… Which, I didn't tell Ichigo about. He was bound to find out anyway.

Speaking of the man, I hadn't expected to see him by the elevator that Saturday morning but there he was, leaning on one shoulder against the wall, waiting. His face lit up as I approached him nonchalantly.

"Oh good… so you're late too." he stood upright and scratched his orange locks. My reaction? I just looked at him, slightly glaring to his comment.

"I thought we already established my rights to me being late a few days ago…" I crossed my arms, my head turning away, "_You_, on the other hand, are the model of the photo shoot. Hence, you were supposed to be there _fifteen minutes _ago." looking back, I frowned.

"About that…" he started to say then hesitated right after, "…Never mind it…"

"Why did you stop talking, say your sorry." my eye twitched, "Well?" then he looked at me, realizing that I was serious.

"Sorry for _what_?" he frowned back.

"For _everything_…" I answered. "For being late… the extra trouble we'll have to go through to catch up because you were late… and the rumors…" The elevator arrives, and we step in.

"_Rumors_?" he angled his head to the side, frowning even more. So he didn't know yet. I swore, our dumbest conversations always brewed by or in the stupid elevator.

"Yes, the rumors." I sighed, "… the little striptease you did in my office, finally made it's way around the whole headquarters—"

He shakes his head and grimaces, "That's not my—"

"AND now everyone thinks we're a fling…" I interrupted.

"_Humph._ I wondered who told… seeing there was only three of us at the time…" his light brown eyes were filled with much sarcasm. We both knew who told… and ever since Orihime did, everyone has been looking at me and giving me _THE look_. This _would _happen to me. Soon the public is gonna get involved.

_Awesome…_

"Now when people see me they're gonna be like, oh look there's Rukia, the boss that screws her employees." I wanted to just die.

"No they won't." he elongated his hand and touched my shoulder, lightly caressing it. "Though…" he patted my shoulder, "It sure sucks that everyone thinks we're messing around when really, nothing is really going on…"

True point but I showed no emotion to support it. Then, I looked up at the tall man, my brows raised, "What are you getting at?" he wasn't… _serious_, was he?

"Well… people are already thinking it. We might as well make it true…" he shrugged, "Can't let a good rumor go to waste…"

Did he… _did he _just say that? I glared down at the floor, much too embarrassed to see what expression he possessed. If he was, then that made this all the more interesting. I sorta wanted to follow through with his plan, I was almost willing… My head raised slightly, only to see a bit of his orange hair. _I wonder if it's soft._ Much too scared to bring my thoughts to the surface, I finally look at him. I noticed the causal look today. He wore a black collared shirt, with the first few buttons undone, black pants and candy cane black shoes. Casual, professional, but still sexy.

I noticed something else…

We _were_ alone. Well, I didn't _just _realize it but this sudden reminder awakened a thought. A forbidden one. Abruptly, for some unfathomable reason, _I don't know _maybe because we were staring at each other, the mood between us changes, stimulating with an immense craze, heady eagerness_. Could he hear me breathing nervously?_ He lets go of my shoulder. I'm thinking the moment is over, then he springs at me, pushing me against the wall. _Fuck_. Before my mind knew it, his lips are matted together with mine. Both of his hands slid down to my hands, tucking them behind me and gripping them tightly.

I'm so hot in this enclosed space…

With his weight is pushing on my small frame, he begins to thrust his hips. He frees one of his hands to mess with my hair, then lightly pulls my face in for more intimate kissing. By the way, he's a great kisser, his tongue is in control and dangerously willing. He pulls my hair slightly, inducing my chin to raise. For just a brief moment, he looks at me, a dark aurora stains his eyes.

He makes small nips on my neck and I moan softly. _Damn it_. I could just do it now… have sex with him _right_ here. It didn't matter anymore. I move my head again so my tongue could fondle his eagerly. _I want him…now. I wanted more._ My subconscious mind thinks selfishly. Our tongues continue to intertwine passionately and steadily until the rhythm makes me burst with electric shock. Now I'm horny and the foreplay was taunting him too, I could feel the hardness of his erection against the side of me.

He pulls away, "…I had been _wanting_ to do that…" a lustful dark glow is riddled in his irises as he breathes in, "…_wanting _to know how you _taste_…"

_Shit… _I was speechless. He had always wanted to do that? Hm. I reached to kiss him again but got rejected as he forcefully pushes me away. _What the hell_… The elevator doors open and we're on the third level. Two of my employees walk in, grinning.

"A nice Friday morning isn't Miss Rukia…" one of them greets.

I don't want to answer. What I wanted to do, is collapse on this floor and catch my breath. But that would tell on me. Then I gaze at Ichigo, who has already straightened himself up and is looking away calmly. _Bastard_. He played it off so coolly and here I am defying my huffing and puffing. Suddenly, I clear my throat.

"Yes…" my voice still muffled. "…Yes it is…"I look over again and Ichigo is smiling. _Bastard! _This is so unfair, how could he just be fine?

"Good day." the women leave us and we are on the second level.

"That was fun." Ichigo muttered, letting out a sigh.

"I bet." I fixed my hair incase of wild strands. "So did it tickle your fancy?"

We stepped out of the elevator, "Yup." Ichigo fixed his pants.

I felt used. It was as if he was untouched by what we did. So _unemotional_… I guess, I was to act that way too, huh? I shook my head slowly, "Okay." I proceeded to walk off but his hand stopped me.

"Okay?" he frowned, "What's that mean?"

I read his face, realizing my response bothered him. _Oh good. _"Heh, nothing…" I smiled, releasing myself from his grip, "It just that… well, clearly you weren't giving your all in that kiss."

"Wa?" he blinked distantly, "Of course, I was… I mean" he grimaced, "…Or, you know what? Forget about it." he had a plan, a sharp plan. "I'll show you better next time…"

_Next time? _My heart raced. _Could I handle a next time? _I was just talking big so I didn't look like the weak one. "Oh really, Ichigo? And are you sure there will be a next time?" I mocked.

"Damn right," his light brown, _amberish_ eyes penetrated my soul at that moment. "…and next time, Rukia Kuchiki, I _will be sure I fuck you in that elevator, whatever it takes."_


	5. Whose Man?

Update is here. I'm sure to make chapter 6 longer, no worries. Right now, I would just like for you all to enjoy this slightly brief chapter and what I like to call— the **mini plateau of the climax**. Thanks for all the reviews so far! I wouldn't mind having more, haha.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Whose Man?

Kissing Rukia. _Check_. Mission accomplished.

Even though Rukia acted like she didn't, Ichigo knew she enjoyed that kiss. Her body desperately craved what he had to offer.

…_And_ he meant what he said. Fucking her anywhere in this place was his goal, and certainly, there would be a _next time_. He had high bets on that. However, he knew there was still some bonding they had to do before she truly opened herself to him. Clearly in the elevator, Rukia's mind seemed partially elsewhere. Which told him she wasn't at that level yet.

…but again, there will be a _next time_…

Ichigo walked into the studio. A whole crowd waited for him.

"Hey Ichigo!" Nel giggled at him.

"Sorry I'm late." he admitted.

"Late?" she blinked, "Don't worry about it! Let's just those pictures done." A man approached them suddenly. A nerdy looking man. He was short and pale with frameless glasses. "Meet Uryu Ishida. He will be taking your pictures today. Don't worry, he's very good. He's the best photographer we got."

"Thank you, Nel… and I'm very honored, Mr. Kurosaki." they shook hands.

Nel clapped her hands twice, summoning a makeup artist and a hairstylist. A few others followed. "Yumi! Work on his face…" the ocean green - haired woman beamed, "And the others… make him wonderful!"

"_God… what did I get myself in to?" _Ichigo frowned as many bodies swarmed around him.

* * *

"…_and next time, Rukia Kuchiki, I will be sure I fuck you in that elevator, whatever it takes."_

I had some time to think about what Ichigo said…

I wasn't going to lie… I felt like a whore. All this time, I had been telling myself that I wasn't going to be that woman. The one who wasn't going to let men be a distraction— a _desperation_. I mean I even said it myself, at the luncheon…

"…_Guys are a distraction." _Heh. Who was I kidding? Ichigo was _that _distraction— that passion I wanted because of my _suckish— pitiful _love life. I needed to think my actions through next time. I truly did, because Ichigo wasn't about to do it for me. In fact, I'm sure he planned he whole thing. That was just an assumption.

But I was sure I was right.

It took motivation but I took a deep breath and walked in the studio. Nel was sitting with Ishida, looking at photos they had already taken.

"Rukia…" Nel smiled, "Good morning." her voice, so welcoming. She seemed pleased than ever— like the face you get when you have had a _really _good night. For once, her face seemed at peace. Seeing that, always gave me a good feeling.

"Morning." I nodded. Ichigo was no where to be found. "Where is…"

"He's changing." the woman stood up, handing me one of the many taken photos. "Rukia, your ideas are _auhhhmazing_, just our luck, he's extremely photogenic."

"Eh?" I looked at the picture. The orange - haired man was so picture friendly it made me tingle. He wore his causal clothes, the black collared shirt with his black pants and black shoes. Uryu had him posing with his hand casually resting on the back of his shoulder, while the thumb of his other hand clung to the belt loops of his pants. His face was cool and enlightened, yet his smile was dazzlingly charismatic.

My mouth instantly goes dry. I'm practically raping the photo with my eyes. Then I was suddenly interrupted by a quick snatch of hand.

"Look at this one…" Nel puts another photo into my hands. "It's my favorite. Ishida has him sitting." she giggles, "Doesn't he look almost like…?" she paused thinking of something— or someone, "You know that one guy that used to work for…" —_silence— _"Oh what was that company's name…"

"I don't get it…" she knew more celebrities than I…

"Oh come on. I think he's name was Ichigo too… weird…"

I blinked. What was she talking about? _Wait_.Not _the_ Ichigo Kurosaki from _Taylor Yoshino Inc_. Was it really him? I didn't know, for, I never knew what the man looked like but what the hell? If it really was _that _Kurosaki, then what was he doing here? No, a better question— why didn't his name ring a bell when I interviewed him? I should have recognized his damn name.

_Ichigo Kurosaki… _it was all coming back to me now. He was the one that invested in Taylor Yoshino's clothing line. He helped raise the company's publicity and they wheeled in 600 million yen in just a month's time. The man even helped with the building, we know now, as the _Yoshino Penthouse_. The owner of the company, Taylor, screwed him over and gave him vice president after he promised to make him his right hand man— along with giving Ichigo the penthouse.

…Then, Taylor ended up giving the position and the penthouse to some girl he was intimate with at the time. Taylor Yoshino also beat Ichigo out of millions of yen. Ichigo ended up leaving after two years because— and he quoted, "Taylor is a liar and an _implausible fake _douche."

_Ah damn_. I mentally slapped myself.

…That same Kurosaki was here… modeling for my magazine. _Gah!_ I mentally slapped myself again. And he's the one that everyone at my job thinks I'm messing around with. _You did it big time, Rukia— really outdone yourself— for real this time._

…Seriously. How does someone that important find their way from Yoshino's company to a magazine company like mine? I couldn't make sense of it. _Oh my… _and no wonder he knew so much about me, he was popular like me…Well… almost.

"Rukia? You ok?" Nel glowered, tugging at the picture in my tightly gripped hands, "_Booosss_…?" she whined, "Let… go…"

"Huh?" I blinked again, "Sorry."

"Is something wrong? Can I get anything for you?" Nel raised a brow, straightening out the wrinkled picture.

I shook my head, suddenly gazing to the open dressing room Ichigo left from. There he was, only wearing a pair of cream flannel dress pants that hung from his hips— showing every bit of his V hip muscles. He's followed by one of my makeup artists. Me and Nel are practically in awe.

"Hold still…" Yumichika frowns at him then grabs his chin to dab more powder.

Ichigo growls. "I am." his earthly brown irises watch us impassively. Then his expression changes, "You so owe me big time, Rukia…" he glared at me.

"Well you have to look perfect." Only thing was, he_ was _perfect.

"Perfect?" Ichigo raised a brow, "Perfect is fine… makeup is not." then he sighed, "I don't know if you haven't realized… but I'm a man and—"

"Awwwhhh, get over it you _big baby_." Yumichika frowned again, "Blame it on your _ugly_ pores. If they weren't so enormous, I wouldn't have to use so much…"

_Youch. _

I laughed. "It's not just women who use makeup, Mr. Kurosaki, men do too…" I teased.

"Actually, _Miss. Kuchiki_," Ichigo mocked back, "…for men it's called face paint and they use it for war and camouflaging— OUCH!" He tried to calm his nerves but Yumi edged him on, "However, you women tend to use it for attracting the opposite sex— DAMN IT, TAKE IT EASY!"

"That's funny," Nel chuckled, "Yumichika uses it to attract the same sex… ain't that right, Yumi?"

Yumichika winks. "But like I need such a thing to make me beautiful. Honey, I already am…" he giggles.

"Are we done now…" Ichigo was practically pouting like a little disappointed kid. He crossed his arms, his shoulders and biceps flexing intensely.

"Almost." Yumi took more powder and dabbed his forehead. "And done." he stood back, "Oh my heavens, it could still use some work…" he sighed, disappointed, "Ah oh well, my magic hands couldn't have worked harder."

"Wa?" Ichigo glared at him. "…So you're calling me ugly?"

"Ichigoo…" I sighed. He was really about to take what Yumichika said and run with it?

"… _and. What. If. I. did_…" _Crud_, Yumichika just did the seatbelt snap. "…You know Rukia doesn't like ugly men?" he cooed.

_Awh no… I hate that damn rumor…_

The orange - haired man gazed down at him, "Get your head out your ass…" Ichigo replies rudely. "I'm pretty sure I'm cuter than any guy she has ever laid eyes on…"

"Whatever! You know, jealousy is such a horrible sickness," Yumichika scorned back, "…hope you get well asshole."

"Oh yeah? Well suck mah coc—"

"Ichigo!" _Wow. Just wow. _I turned to Yumi, "That will be all, thank you. We have lots and lots of pictures to take." I sighed again.

"Certainly." the dark - haired man walked, off shifting his hips femininely, "Oh and by the way, Ichigo, I'm hoping you don't break the camera… and if you want someone to give you head, you should ask Ruk—"

"YUMI!" I stopped him. Oh my gawd! That stupid, _stupid_ rumor!

"That was entertaining." Nel laughed, "That Yumi is something else, eh."

I shook my head. "I'll say." and he was about to say something _bad_… he just had to go there.

_Stupid rumor_. I swear.

* * *

"Mr. Kurosaki— please stand here. Careful not to trip." Uryu politely directs him. "Also— if you can— put your hands on your belt loops."

"Tilt your head." I add.

"Sure boss." and to my command, Ichigo cocked his head. I could feel my mouth getting dry again. His pecks were just the right size and I couldn't stop gazing.

"Stand back Miss Kuchiki and Miss Oderschvank." Then Uryu starts taking several photographs. "Turn to your side please…" seconds later, he asks Ichigo move another way, then to move his arm, bend over, lean back, look to the side— then at the camera.

"Your ideas, Rukia… I love em!" Nel shakes her head. I'm sure she was enjoying it as much as I was. I knew it was enough for me. I could just sit back and safely watch him with passion. As long as I didn't touch him, everything would be fine.

I hoped.

"Okay. Lets get some more of him sitting down." Nel commands, "After that, I think were are done." she paused, "Momo, get him so new clothes please?"

Ichigo stands still and Momo scurries to him and hands him a new outfit fresh off the rack. "Thanks." _Just one more outfit… _he thought. _Just one. _

"I can't wait to see this…" I wasn't about to be disappointed. I was positive about that. Moments later, he comes out in a white open collar shirt, unbuttoned— old blue rusty jeans and cowboy boots. The man wore a cowboy hat to top off his outfit.

"I feel dumb."

I couldn't understand how. Ichigo looked stunning… I cleared my throat, "Turn around, Ichigo…"

With his arms out, he made a whirl around— tantalizingly slow. I flush. "Um good." I nodded. "Continue with the last set, Ishida."

Uryu began taking more pictures, asking Ichigo to pose in all cowboy poses. It worked out so well, I decided to use the cowboy pictures for the magazine cover.

"I think we're good on photos." I was mildly pleased, "Thanks soo much Ichigo." I couldn't thank him enough.

"No problem." the man nodded. Then, turned uncomfortably, "I'm going to go change now…" and he walked awkwardly to the dressing room.

* * *

"He's hot. I admit, Rukia." Nel sighed, "Please don't hate me…"

"Why… would I hate you?" then we both looked at each other. I suddenly knew what she was talking about.

"I know you guys date…"

_OH MY GAWD! _"No we don't. Orihime started that." Speaking of, where was that girl anyways. I hadn't seen her at all today.

"Seriously?" Nel glowered. "But why would Orihime—"

"Because…" I paused, looking for ease droppers, "The day I asked you to come and meet Ichigo, was the same day Orihime came into my office without knocking. She used a key to get in and when she did…" my face winced at that awkward feeling, "She saw Ichigo shirtless. Which according to her, looked like we were doing something else."

Nel blinked distantly.

"You know what I mean… right?" I whispered.

"She thought you guys were…" she covered her mouth.

"Uhuh…" I nodded, sighing, "But I swear. It's not like that but ever since she told the whole staff, everyone thinks me and Ichigo are together."

Nel laughed, "I knew it. I knew it couldn't have been true. Ichigo had only been here for three days." she giggled again, "There's no way you would have been dating him this soon. That's so not like you."

Oh how nice. At least she saw it my way. However, I wasn't about to tell how Ichigo and I groped each other in the elevator on the way here. I vow never to get like that again. Ichigo was my employee— famous or not. I wasn't about to let myself fall for him again.

"Don't worry I'll fix this rumor. And besides…" her lips parted into a smile, "If you wanted him, you could have had him…"

…Yeah, I could get him if I wanted it. Thing is, I didn't need him— heh, I didn't even need Kaien… I was so over it. _I'm Rukia Kuchiki, bitch. I don't do that… I'm coldhearted and hard to get. _Ichigo kissed me because I _allowed_ it to happen.I smiled at my subconscious.

Ichigo came out in his regular work clothes, still hot as ever. "What now?" he messed with his healthy orange locks.

"Oh um…" Nel pointed to Uryu. "Your first set of pictures are done. You can see them if you like…" she suggested. And just like that Ichigo turned and headed into that direction.

"Thanks Nel." I was relieved but only for a second.

"No problem, boss. It's such a funny thing to gossip about. But since it's all lies…" Nel grinned at me then at Ichigo's backside, whipping her hair back, "Ichigo is mine for the taking…"

My smile quickly dropped as my mind began to comprehend. "Yeah… WAIT _WHAT?"_


	6. Fashion Show: The Short Petite Model

Hey yall! I'm posting again. **Please read and review! Also, I got chapter 7 done.** Which I plan on posting a little later. Little warning: _**Expect lemons after this chapter… yes! That's right, this is the last goody chapter. Now I'm gonna step it up a notch!**_

**2****nd**** WARNING - Long chapter!**

Chapter 6 - Fashion Show: The Short Petite Model

I didn't care. Nel could have him. Ichigo wasn't all that, now that I knew who he was. Besides, Nel was much better for him. She was a lot prettier than me and had a curvy waist, big boobs, and nice butt. A perfect combination for in guy to bust a nut over. I was over it. But before I could have a peace of mind, I needed to let him off easy…

Besides that…

I'm ecstatic!

The magazine cover comes out today. We had brushed through the weekend just fine. I had no idea why I was worrying so much.

"_So you got yourself a male model huh?" _Mizuiro chuckled on the phone. _"Too bad, I was expecting one of your beach models to do it from your last summer issue."_

"Yeah well… too bad." I laughed. "My new employee is on the cover."

"_Oh really?" _he seemed amused.

"Yeah." I twirled the cord, "You'll never guess who… It's Ichigo Kurosaki from _Taylor Yoshima Inc. _Can you believe that?"

"_What the hell? What's he doing there? I thought he was still doing advertisements for Yoshima?" _the man laughed, _"That's weird. Are you sure you want someone like that working for you?"_

Hell, I was positive. "Why? What do you mean?"

The phone muffled a bit. _"…Well, I heard about him through a couple of guys that work for me." _Mizuiro explained, _"I was told that he was doing under the table work for other companies."_

"Under the table?" I gripped the phone.

"_Yeah…other companies hire him to do their dirty work." _he cleared his throat, _"But I'm sure it's just a rumor."_

"Oh…"

"Good afternoon, Rukia." Ichigo stepped in my office. The tall man wore a loose collar shirt, and nicely ironed khaki pants with black shoes. His eyes were intense, light brown that regarded me shrewdly. There was something about him today. I just couldn't figure it out.

"Um I'll call you back, okay?"

"_Sure." _Mizuiro hung up the phone.

"Good afternoon Ichigo." Our make out session never crossed my mind till now. It was sorta awkward. "We have a meeting today at 16:00. It's for the new cover. Nel made several versions and we're voting on which one we're using today."

"Alright."

But I did have a few more words for him. I quickly spoke just before he left my eye sight. "Err Ichigo…" I uttered, my hands tightly locked together and shaking to my nervousness.

"Yes ma'am." his brows raised.

"What happened on Saturday— about making that rumor true— and the kissing…"

"Yes…" his response was more than enough proof that it really happened. _Oh good. Heh._

"Lets not… do that again…" there I said it.

"Hm…" he raised one brow this time.

"I mean, eh… Obviously I was—" Looking at him, made me suddenly obligated to find reasons for my withdrawal. "Everyone knows that I'm a lot more modest then that. Me and my ex just broke up, of course I'm vulnerable and clearly I was caught off guard. I'm sure you knew that too… "

"Really…" his eyes laughed at me, "You're blaming your broken relationship with Kaien for what happened. So that's it? …That's your excuse?" he crossed his arms.

"Well you have a better excuse?" I frowned, "Wait— how do you know me and Kaien broke up? How do you even know that was the ex I was talking about…" I blinked.

Ichigo paused. "Never mind that. It's obvious."

My mind just wouldn't let me shrug that off. "Hey! I asked you a question, Kurosaki…"

"Is it true?" his eyes laughed at me again, "Never mind… if it's true or not, doesn't matter. But either way, that was the worst thing you could have said."

The asshole was blunt. Suddenly my lip curled, I had the sudden urge to slap him were he stood. "…I have no desire to be intimate with my employees and I don't care how famous you are or what popular company you came from, while you're here you will work. All relationships _will only _be and _always _be strictly business." I took a brief breath, "Oh… and you suck at kissing, clearly I was not amused." I didn't mean that.

The man stood there with his mouth partially open. I couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or shocked. "Now we see the true Rukia." he shrugged, "It's kinda hot." he blurted opening my office door, "Okay, okay— you have my word, Miss Kuchiki. What happened Saturday— will _never _happen again." He seemed unaffected by my words. _What an ass_.

Me acting bold was… kinda… _hot_? Hm. I'll take that into consideration.

"Laters…" he walked out quietly and opened the door to his office— then stepped inside.

* * *

16:00 rolls around really fast. Orihime finally showed up before the meeting started, with her diagrams in hand. I decided not to try to redeem myself again. She could believe whatever she wanted. Soon, everyone would know the truth and the rumor would be wiped out. Thanks to Neliel.

For once, I entered the conference room on time and coffee stain free. Nel was already there. Looking presumptuous, flamboyant, and flashy. She had a low cut top on. Her cleavage was _beaming_ and it was _totally_ against dress code, but I said nothing. The second one to walk in, of course, was Ichigo.

Nel had not uttered a word to me, instead she turned to acknowledge Ichigo's handsomeness right away. "Hello, Mr. Kurosaki…"

"Hey Neli—" the man blinked at her awkward position. She was hunched forward, with breasts resting on the table. "Nice boo— I mean face— no…" So saying the wrong thing happened to Ichigo too. _How reassuring._ "Hah, good afternoon guys…" Instead of sitting by me, he sat right across from me and Nel.

"Sorry I'm late…" Renji waved.

"We're always late." Another man named Keigo, came behind him. Then four others came in after that. It took forever to get started.

"Okay." I stood up. "Today we are voting on which picture to use for _Fashion Fever Tokyo_. Go on Neliel— bring them in."

"I would be delighted." she winks at Ichigo, who cracks a small grin. Not just any old small grin, it was a shy secretive— _flirt back _grin. I frown to myself. Nel was being, serious… She was really trying to get Ichigo's attention. What was sad about the whole deal was I believed it could be working. I couldn't get mad— shortly before, I called myself letting him off 'easy'.

"Anyways." I took a breath, "…For those who haven't met Ichigo Kurosaki, he's the newest one to our committee as president. He is our first president and will be directing you while I'm not present. Please, show respect and make his job easy." Everyone looks at him. I can tell he's flustered. He wasn't expecting to be on blast like that. "Any words Ichigo?"

"Uhh hi." he hesitated to stand, but when he did, he glared at me, "I'm not good at introductions or greetings." he admits as he turns to everyone else, "But it's a pleasure to meet you guys. I'm easy going and simple to get along with…" he paused, "Well it depends on who you are…" he corrected, as he looked me. There was a little laugher drifting within the group.

Nel comes in, switching her hips in her high leopard stiletto heels. She holds up the two poster size pictures of Ichigo, then places one on the podium— the other, below it.

Ichigo grimaces at the posters then sits down.

"… it's different." Renji chuckles.

"Impressive Rukia. But if I knew you were getting employees to model, I would have been your guy." A man with blonde mopped hair sighs.

"Sorry Shinji. Ichigo offered." I smiled. "Perhaps next time."

"Hopefully not." another employee commented, "Unless you want our fans to lose interest— cus Shinji's got the body of a flat board."

"Shut up, Haori!" Shinji hisses at her. "For your information, I have a very sexy—"

"So… any _other_ comments." I glowered.

"…I hate it." Ichigo commented as everyone turned their attention to him again. He spoke bluntly and so distantly too. "Then again, I hate seeing self photos of me. My face never does any justice."

"Well, _your face _is the best part." Nel smiled at him.

"Thanks, I guess…"

I frowned again. "We'll name the first, poster 1 and the other, poster 2." I suggested, "Which ever one you think is the best, please put down on the paper in front of you." To my command, everyone took their paper, even Ichigo, and wrote which one they liked best.

Poster one was pretty basic. It was one of him in his own clothes, standing professionally with his hands on his belt loops. The other, was him in cowboy style— the one I favored the most. But it was up to the committee.

Everyone turns in their pieces of paper. "Everyone finished?" I scooted the tiny pieces of paper closer to me. "Okay…"

"_Not the cowboy one, not the cowboy one…_" frowned Ichigo, slightly murmuring to himself. "_Please, not the cowboy one…_"

I counted the pieces. "Well looks like the cowboy photo won…" _YES!_

"_NO!" _Ichigo sunk in his seat.

"I love that one! Ishida did such a great job…" Nel clapped softly, others began to follow.

Finally, I got my way again. "Next topic." I joined the group once more, "…The Fashion show is tomorrow and—" I was interrupted by a brief knock on the door. Who in the world could that be? "Come in?" and slowly, the door opened revealing someone I hadn't expected.

"Hey Rukia."

"…Kaien?"

"_Kaien_!" came everyone else.

"Welcome back. How was vacation?" an employee questioned the dark spiky head.

"_What_…" Ichigo blinked, "_You mean that Kaien jerk works here_?" he thought. _"But he—"_

"It was great. But it's good to be back." to my horrid luck, Kaien looks at me when he says that. I awkwardly smiled him.

"Yes, welcome back." I almost stumbled on my words, "…So… care to join us? We were just getting on the topic of the fashion show."

"_No. scram…" _Ichigo violently thought, "…_get outta here!"_

"Sure." Kaien sits down next to me, of course. Let the games begin.

Now the meeting was going to be especially awkward. We had Nel and her _raging_ boobs— Oblivious Ichigo and Kaien, the ex— last but not least— me, the stressed out owner who truly needed a break from it all.

Like I said— let the games… _begin… _

So I begin talking and Nel isn't listening to me. Instead, she's smiling and winking at Ichigo, who is smiling back a little. On the surface, everything is quiet and seems normal, but, below the table, someone is tangling with another person's feet. I figured because, I could feel the commotion of Nel's legs as she sat beside me— trying to play it silent.

…However, she's playing footsies with Ichigo's feet, and I'm almost positive, he thinks it's me… that's the only reason why he would be messing with my feet.

Pure logic.

The only person who is sitting directly across from me is Ichigo. That's what helped me with my conclusion, anyway. The second clue to help my verdict was, seeing for myself. I seize my words to let another in the group talk— just to see if my thoughts were correct.

They were.

I stab Ichigo's foot with my heel and he yelps silently. The commotion makes Kaien look at me, a single brow raised. I flush. He totally thinks something is going on. Just as I began to smile at him, he lightly rubs my heel flirtatiously.

Now _he's _got the wrong idea…

I slightly move my feet to the left, farther away from Kaien and accidentally bump into Nel's heels. Nel frowns at me and scoots over. Ichigo raises a brow and sits up after enduring pain of my heel. What a mess…

"Um Miss Kuchiki?"

I gasped, "Yeah…"

"I think we should go with a solid color for the words since the cover is filled with much color." Shinji suggested.

I cleared my throat. "Agreed." I could feel the blood rush from my head. "Yes, good idea…"

Then, I felt Nel's commotion again, this time, Ichigo sat up all the way avoiding to mingle back. Heh, he was scared now. And Nel had no idea why. I laughed silently to myself. _That'll teach him… _

After the meeting, I walked back to the office alone. I was ready for a nap. However, Kaien is waiting in my office.

"Rukia…" he sits back and sighs.

I pause to steal a glance before sitting in my chair. "So I thought you were taking your vacation for a month. At least that's what I thought you said."

The dark - haired man shrugged, "Guess I changed my mind."

I said nothing. Ichigo made it back as well. I watched him slowly as he walked up to his door and unlocked it. His actions were way too slow and sneaky.

"So…" he tried to make conversation, "What made you hire Ichigo Kurosaki…" he chuckled a low chuckle, pointing behind him. "You even decided to make him president." he says it like it's the worse idea ever.

"Yeah…" I wondered where he was going with this… "I figured if you were quitting," in which, he said he was after the breakup… "I should hire an extra hand. What better hand than a guy with experience?" Before Ichigo, Kaien worked like a president— only no title and no office to himself.

…We actually shared the same office. I wasn't sure if it was going to be like that now— _now_ that he decided to come back to work.

"Heh… I don't trust him…" the man shifted in the chair.

"Huh?" I couldn't help but stare…

"I said. I don't trust him." Kaien repeated, staring intensely at me. "Something about him is sly."

Then I remembered what Kojima said on the phone earlier. _"…Yeah…other companies hire him to do their dirty work… But I'm sure it's just a rumor."_

I laughed like it was a joke. "Oh stop." I fanned a hand at him, "Don't give me that, Kaien. You don't trust anyone… especially _men_…" I wouldn't mind believe something like that —if I didn't know Kaien all too well.

Kaien felt his frustration run through his veins. "Hey I'm serious…"

I laughed again.

* * *

Back in the other office, Ichigo sat. He watched the two love birds as they engaged in conversation. He couldn't stand to watch anymore. "Time to get to work…" he pulled out his laptop and turned it on. He had forgotten— he had a job to do. Everything starts somewhere. _So I'll start here. _He types in the name — Kaien Shiba. A whole load of crap comes up. _Perfect._

"Hm." he rolled his mouse. "…Kaien Shiba, 34 years old. Married once, divorced once. No kids. Current spouse: Rukia Kuchiki."

"_They are doing good job not letting the public in their business." _Ichigo scrolled down more, "…Hm, he was a martial arts teacher… a certified private pilot… and a current local businessman for Fashion Fever Tokyo magazine company…"after that, it listed all of his accomplishments and his billions of yen.

He was sure he could find more on this guy. After scrolling for what seemed like ten minutes, he knew he dug too deep. Somehow he stumbled across a private owned site. His eyes fell on a article: _Kaien's Mistress Pays for Divorce. _"What the fuck?" he clicks the article.

_It seems the famous martial arts instructor, Kaien Shiba, is finally getting a divorce from his wife of five years. It seems the marriage was rocky towards the end when Shiba was caught cheating with his current mistress, Rukia Kuchiki— owner of Fashion Fever Tokyo. Shiba had been messing with her for over a year before things elevated. His wife attempted to sue him for items in their 3 million dollar home that she claims Rukia destroyed. A month later the charges were dropped— evidence failed to prove Kuchiki did any damage. Since the couple had no kids, it was harder for wife to suck money from the divorce. Nonetheless, after the settlement, she__received the $49 million, or the rate of $34,000 per day of their short five year marriage. Which Kuchiki paid more than half of because Kaien went bankrupt through the beginning of the divorce._

"Damn…" he scrolled up to copy and paste. "That's shit you don't hear everyday…" figures it would be on a site no one goes to. It's a wonder how he found it. "Things aren't looking good." he frowned, "Was this Shiba guy using Rukia?"

* * *

"Fine, I'll be on the look out." I nodded. "I promise." _I guess… _

"Good." Kaien gives me a hug and a peck on the forehead. "Just pay little more attention to him…"

"I will." I crossed my arms.

"I'm going to lunch. Laters Rukia."

"Okay…" Hm, if I couldn't trust anyone, it would be Kaien. It was weird how he decided to come back suddenly from his little vacation— after he said he was quitting. Then he tells me that one of my employees can't be trusted— after barely knowing him. Which, speaking of, I walked into Ichigo's office without knocking.

"Huh…" he perked up.

"Ichigo." my hands are on my hips.

"What?" he raises a brow.

"Tomorrow is the fashion show."

"I know that…" he frowns, taking one final look at his computer then closes it. "So what?"

"Your coming."

"Wa?" he stands up, "It's my off day! Why do I have to go? That wasn't part of the deal." he sighs, _"My face is gonna be all over that damn fashion show because of that magazine cover. She better not make me go…"_

"Because." I chuckle, "Your president. It's part of your duty."

"_Haha_— no." he mocks me then he pulls a straight face, "Part of my duty are those files I haven't had a chance to look at and organize." He points to a three foot stack behind him. "I been going here and there— taking pictures for photo shoots and voting on crap I don't like…"

"I told you, I'd be rough on you… and you didn't believe me." I smiled.

"It's not rough." his eyes narrowed, "It's torture." he sat back down in his office chair, "Now, I'm not going to any fashion show."

"Oh please, Ichigo!"

"Forget it…"

* * *

Nel finished the rest of the cover and sent it to Mizuiro around midnight. I was so happy when Mizuiro got the cover just in time for fashion show today. Today should be worth going through, yet, my horoscope says beware of cameras today. _Hm. Whatever that meant. _As I could see, I was going to find nothing but cameras in my face.

"I can't believe this…" Ichigo cooed, "You're actually making me go to this stupid thing." he grumbles loudly, "Forget what I said about getting tortured with endless files and photo shoots— this is the _real _torture."

I finally got the man to come with me. Which, I wasn't lying. As president, he needed to come to all the events I had to. He just wouldn't stop crying about it. "Worst day of my life." he hisses.

I found out the best way to deal with Ichigo was to completely _block him out_. "…Yes now— here's your V.I.P pass, you'll need it."

"Are you listening to me…"

_Not really. _"Yes Ichigo. Okay — now, Mizuiro is waiting for us. So, we can't waste time." I beamed excitedly, "Think on the flip side… there's all kinds of hot women, walking in bikinis and high heels. And," I laughed, "…they are all promoting my cover." _YES!_

"_Psh yeah. Your cover— my face…"_ he thought. "Just cus I'm a man, doesn't mean you can persuade me with girls…" Ichigo pointed out, "I could be sleeping right now instead, I'm being rushed out of bed to watch fake barbies with silicone tits, giggle and dance on a damn runway."

"Oh Ichigo…" I rolled my eyes.

"I mean it…" he just kept going and going… "What's with their clothing? No one wears that _shit! _No normal person does, anyway."

Sad thing was, I agreed with him but shook my head regardless. "Fashion is a point of creativity." I rolled my eyes again. _Shut up already._

"Oh it's creative— real _fucking _original, if you ask me…"

If I said anymore, he would just have _even more _to say. This argument wasn't going anywhere anyway, so I bit my tongue. We entered the Diamond Ball and first thing we see is my magazine cover. Ichigo's face is bold and standing out while he wears that lovely cowboy outfit.

"Kill me…" he frowns at me. I think, Ichigo realized that it wasn't just a _dancing giggly Barbie _fashion show— it was much more than that.

I admit, I have never been to the Diamond Ball before. I knew it was a type of art museum which explained why the building was colorful. Flamboyant graffiti covered it from top to bottom. The building was dome structure and the inside was bright. To my surprise, the inside of the Diamond Ball was very spacious and white. Everything was either white, marbled, or elegantly polished. An enormous diamond chandelier greeted us at the entrance.

Inside was nothing but uproar. The crowds were already gathering, shoving to get good seats. Others recognized Ichigo's face from the magazine issue and tugged him for an autograph. There were cameras everywhere. The artists, models, designers and even, invited celebrities all socialized amongst one another, engaging in normal conversation. Most of them being interviewed by the small groups of reporters. The number of faces I saw were all too familiar.

"Well yes, this afternoon—you guys are in for a treat." a model chatted to one of the reporters, "You know, Mr. Kojima is always doing good to the fashion industry and I think it's amazing that even beginner models can have a chance to shine on the runway…"

"One more question…" the guy asks. "Is that your real hair color?"

The model laughed vigorously, as for others have asked that same question, "Yes it is…" she stroked her purple ponytail.

Suddenly our eyes fell on one another. Her face seemed familiar too me, "OH MY! IS THAT YOU, RUKIA KUCHIKI?"

Now I remembered, "Well hello, Yoruichi!" I was abruptly tackled by her and cameras rushed over to us. The next thing I knew, we were surrounded. This was without a doubt the most busiest auditorium I have ever been in.

_RUKIA!_

_RUKIAAA!_

_MISS KUCHIKI, PLEASE CAN YOU ANSWER A FEW QUESTIONS?_

_RUKIA ARE YOU AND KAIEN TOGETHER!_

So annoying…

Ichigo instinctively grabs me by the shoulder and turns me the other way. "This way." he pushes me away from the group of cameras.

_MR KUROSAKI?_

_ICHIGO WILL YOU EVER GO BACK TO YOSHIMA?_

_ICHIGO, ICHIGO, ICHIGO!_

_Then I wondered— what they would say now that Ichigo did_—

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" reporters yelled. "Are you and Rukia Kuchiki together?"

_BUT WHAT ABOUT KAIEN?_

"Let's go…" Ichigo pushed me farther away.

Yoruichi followed. "I'll show you guys the easiest way out." her pony tail swayed back and forth as she paced down the hall. Sudden white crescent doubled doors opened up to lead us inside. She walked into main room where the runway was located. "Reserved seats are the first two rows." The runway was a raised platform set out in the middle of the auditorium, with endless chairs on both sides of it.

…And wow, what a sight.

The runaway was filled with flashing lights and elegant white silk ribbons and banner hung neatly in the dome ceiling. Beautiful artistic sculptures stood lofty in different parts of the room. _You've outdone yourself this time, Kojima— you and your girlfriend. _

The two seats were reserved for us. "Thanks very much. How are you by the way?" I ask the tall purple haired woman who wouldn't stop staring at Ichigo.

Finally she turned to me and smiled. "I'm great. You haven't changed at all." her amber eyes turned back to the oblivious Ichigo, "Your new _boy toy_?"

Me and Ichigo pull straight faces. "No. We just work together." I answer.

"I see." she dropped the topic, "Hey Mizuiro is waiting for you… I can take you to him, if you like?"

"Okay—" I turn to Ichigo, "…hey you wanna—"

"No." the orange - haired man answered, finding his reserved seat. He crossed his arms and slouched a little in his chair, "I think I'll stay here…"

_Party-pooper. _

"Very well…" Yoruichi and I shoved our way through packed fan crowds and the endless group of cameras.

* * *

It had been a while since I had seen my old friend Mizuiro. The last fashion show him and his girlfriend did, was over a year ago and wasn't nearly as interesting as this one— and this one, it hadn't even began yet. I couldn't wait. "There he is… you see him?" she pointed to the dark - haired man.

Mizuiro was backstage talking with group of models. "Yeah." I was so thrilled. He had posted my cover all over the dressing rooms. "Hey you!"

He jumped and turned to the voice that had come from behind him. "Well hi there." the short man greeted me with a smile. "Glad you could make it. The cover is awesome… You always keep your word." he chuckled.

"_It will be done… You just wait, it's gonna be the best fucking cover you've ever laid your eyes on, damn it."_

"I do— don't I?" I smiled, prideful.

"MIZUIRO! PROBLEM!" his girlfriend came bustling up to us in disappointment, completely ignoring the sudden looks she got, "Big problem, babe!"

"What's wrong Yuzu?" he pulls her by the shoulders.

"We're short a model." she answers, distraughtly and almost out of breath, "Rin is sick and had to go home! What are we gonna do!"

"Hm." he let go of her. "That is a problem." the short man turned to me— something was in his mind brewing. I could tell. "Rukia… how would you like to take Rin's place?"

Oh my? Did he just ask me that? I don't know if he was teasing me or being serious. First of all, I'm too damn short! I need heels to make me look an adult, otherwise, I look ten! I stood frozen in place, focusing on my breathing and attempting desperately to keep calm. It was proving impossible. "You want me to…" I frowned, "No way Mizuiro… absolutely _not!_"

"Please. It's my only request… I'll pay you."

I glared at him, "I don't want your money, Kojima."

"Then do it for the sake of the fashion show…" he suggested, "Rin was our main model… You look somewhat like her. We can pull this off." Eyeah, maybe if I was as tall as her!

"Please Rukia." Yuzu looks as if she's about to cry. "I'll do anything!"

_I'm gonna looks so stupid. However it was for the sake of the fashion show… I had to keep saying that to myself. _I let out a huge sigh, "Fine." _I'm too nice. _"What do I do?"

"Great!" Yuzu giggles, "Just wear clothes I give you and observe how the models walk. Simple." it pissed me off how happy she was, while I was drowning in my own shame. _…What if I walk ugly? What if I fall? Won't I look weird being the shortest girl? _I gasped, realizing Ichigo was out there too! Damn it! I hoped he gave up waiting for me to come back and went home.

"Come this way!" Yuzu took me away from Mizuiro and pushed me into a dressing room. "Here! Wear these!"

It was a short lacey black dress. As I put it on, I realize that it had no straps. But the thing had bra pads for my nonexistent boobs, thankfully. I busted out of the dressing room and Yuzu is there to zip it up. "And wear these…" She gives me black stiletto heels.

Suddenly I'm pushed over to the mirror for makeup and hair.

I watched in the mirror as makeup artists crowd around me. Some were waving my hair, while others were attacking my face. I tried to tune them out— doing my best to hide my shameful embarrassment from anyone who stared at my face.

"Rukia… you look awesome." Mizuiro smiles while Yuzu is staring at me intently.

I sighed, waiting for the torture to be over. "Yeah, yeah…" I kinda did like how the dress hung off my body, showing off my curves.

_STARTING IN FIVE MINUTES!_

Ichigo probably wondered where I was. So sad for him, he had to endure watching the fashion show alone. The torture was finally over and I could hear Yuzu constructing everyone to get into line. To my luck I was the last one in line. _"Wear clothes and observe…" _I repeated to myself. _"…And observe…" _I watched each model swivel their hips on the catwalk— stop— turn— and swivel back. _Easy._

* * *

"_Welcome to the 2012 Diamond Ball Fashion Show. We will be showing designs for the upcoming year. Please sit tight and enjoy the show."_

Everyone began to clap.

Ichigo frowned. "Where the hell is she? It's starting!"

All models – both male and female – appear from the back and drifted to the end of the runway before pausing to pose attractively for the cameras. Flashing lights were everywhere. They almost gave Ichigo a headache. "I hate fashion shows." he muttered as more models made their way down the runway.

The dresses the women wore were fashionably interesting and complex and dazzling. The men looked just as stylish. Lots of them wore casual suits and jackets. Ichigo realized he was wrong about the silicone boobs, for, half of these girls didn't have boobs. However, they still all looked like barbies— except for their dead serious looks.

That purple haired model, Yoruichi, came out. She wore a white tee, showing half of her belly, with black shorts. Attached to the shorts, were suspenders and she wore fishnet stockings with black boots. The cameras are going mad.

_WOO! YORUICHI!_

_GO YORUICHI!_

_YORUICHI! YORUICHI! YORUICHI!_

Once she leaves, it's like the place goes dull. It's not until the next girl comes out, when everyone goes crazy. A woman in a black mini lacey dress comes out. She's moving her hips confidently and she's positively breathtaking. Ichigo is confused though. Aren't models supposed to be tall? She was… well… _short? _

_Wait— WHAT? _Ichigo didn't have enough time to catch his jaw. _What? Why is Rukia… _He was more baffled then anything. He never suspected that being the reason for her disappearing. He never in a million years thought he would see his boss posing on stage. She was cute and small…short…

The audience enthused excitedly.

_RUKIA!_

_Rukia is a model?_

_GO RUKIA_

_WOO MISS KUCHIKI!_

The man smiled deviously. Suddenly his loath for fashion shows dispersed, "I could get use to _this_…"


	7. Sex Partners

Update. _**lemon as promised!**_Tell me what you think, okay? And I hope it was worth the wait. I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter but oh well, I appreciate the ones I did get! …And I'll still keep writing!

**Please 18+ readers. Quite explicit…**

_Madeleine's Drunk Slang Terminology_

**Jahb(s)** - job(s).

**Stahp** - Stop

**Nao** - Now!

**Ish**- is

* * *

Chapter 7- Sex Partners

I strode down the runway with the utmost confidence, shifting my hips.

_Walk— stop— wink— turn— swivel._

All eyes were on me. _Just don't fall, you midget._ I stop at the end of the runway, placing a hand on my hip. I just know I looked so thin— so frail. Most of all, I was short! I gazed in the second roll and there_ he _was. Ichigo's eyes seemed so concentrated. I flush. Maybe he didn't recognize me, then again, he was dumb if he didn't.

_RUKIA, RUKIA, RUKIA!_

_AMAZING KUCHIKI!_

The cameras went mad. Yup, I was the highlight of the show. Maybe I should do this more often. Heh, I could be the highlight to _any_ of Mizuiro's shows. I walked halfway back turning around again. The crowd went wild again. I was loving this— I could feel the smirk on my face getting bigger as I stood there, illuminated by the colorful stage-lights and the thousands of camera flashes.

Once I got off, I sighed. I couldn't believe I did that. That aurora— I felt as if I was on cloud nine. I pulled my heels off, running back to Yuzu for my next outfit. "That was excellente! Rukia you stunned my beloved crowd!"

I shrugged, "Well I tried." but I smirked deep inside. I was fucking awesome.

"Put this on!" She hands me a red, embroidered, corset with tight, skinny denim jeans, "Just tell me when you have the corset on— I'll tie you up." _Oh goodie. _I wasted no time getting on the outfit. I bust out of the dressing room and Yuzu is there to tie me up. "This might hurt a little." Yuzu sticks her foot in my back and starts yanking violently at the strings.

I frowned.

"Easy!"_ I'm negative pounds, you'll break me!_ But she continued to pull— vigorously tug until I couldn't breathe. "There…"

I quickly examined myself in the mirror as others start playing with my face again. _You know what? I don't think I could be a model_— it would be one of those bizarre things that would kill me.

"Rukia. You're on in 5." Mizuiro comments to me, keeping his face reserved. Yet, his eyes gave him away. "In all the years of knowing you, you have never looked this awesome…"

My hair was a wild sex wavy and smelled of green apple mousse. My makeup was gothic and smoky. I pouched my red lips at him in a form of a frown, "What's that mean, huh?"

He just simply chuckled, "Don't over analyze. I don't mean it in a bad way…"

"Hopefully in a friendly way." Yuzu joked, she lightly grabs his chin and kisses his nose.

I pay no attention. I quickly launched out of the chair and hurried over to the never ending line.

"How are you liking it? Being the model for an afternoon." Yoruichi giggles, messing with my wild hair playfully. She was wearing a black corset with a silky purple mini skirt.

I just shrug at her, "I'm just helping. Believe me— I would much rather like to be sitting and watching the show…" _…with Ichigo. Occasionally glancing over at him to see his frowning. _

"Well enjoy it from the stage. You get the better view." she winks. I heard the audience scream for her as she walks effortlessly down the runway. All of the gentlemen are already whistling as more models follow behind her. The final round just started and everyone is at the edge of their seats.

I weaved my way through my uncomfortable outfit for some air. "Rukia your on…"

I sighed, walking out in my red heels. I was ready for some more worshiping. _Walk— stop— wink— turn— swivel— repeat._ I get to the end of the catwalk and I see Ichigo has perked up. It was as if he lost interest until came on stage. …And that playful glint in his eyes— the man was thinking something. I was anxious to know what…

"…You get the _better _view." And Yoruichi was right. I did have the better view and Ichigo sitting there made the view even better.

_RUKIAAAAA!_

_WOOT!_

_RU-KI-A, RU-KI-A!_

I tried my hardest to stay focused. _Walk— stop— wink— turn— swivel— repeat._ I was getting the hang of it but I could feel my lungs running out of air. As much as I wanted to stay and look at Ichigo, I gave my last wink and walked back to the dressing rooms.

"Get this thing off me!" I choked.

Yuzu came bustling over, and begin loosening the strings. "So amazing Rukia. I owe you big time." _Yeah I'd say she did… for killing me. _She smiled really big at my fatigued face. Now I was sure I didn't wanna be a model. "You have two more outfits and you're done."

_Music to my ears._

* * *

"Man, I'd pay to see _that _again…"

Ichigo jumped and whirled around to see who said that— then frowned. It was that Kaien Shiba kid. What the hell was he doing here? Was he even invited? Obviously he was, because he had the same V.I.P pass as him. Which Ichigo would love strangle him with— it hung teasingly around the man's neck. Kaien slipped gracefully into Rukia's unoccupied seat next to him. It was impossible for Ichigo to miss the slick— jealous look the man possessed. He extended his slender hand. "I'm Kaien Shiba. Rukia's—"

Ichigo excepted the hand shake, "Boyfriend. I know." he frowned at man. "And I'm—"

"Oh, I know who you are." Kaien's aqua green eyes stared at Ichigo keenly, "You're quite famous in the _business managing _world, _Ichigo…Kurosaki."_

Ichigo sat up straighter, suddenly very conscious of his posture. "Oh really?" Strangely, he was amused by this kid.

"Yeah. I read about you in _Tokyo Times_. I've never seen or heard anyone wheel in over 100 billion yen for a sale settlement. Just within six months—" the man shook his head, "That's mad money, man. You're a real legend to Taylor Yoshima."

Ichigo chuckled, "You're well informed." Still, he wondered why the man brought that up all the sudden. Whatever the case, he moved to other things, "So I see… you were here voluntary."

Kaien blinked, realizing what Ichigo referred to. "Ah yes. Though, fashion shows aren't my thing. I just come here because it makes Rukia happy. She doesn't like to go to these types of events alone…" he nudged the suddenly irritated Ichigo, chuckling, "Besides. I owe to her anyway. She gives me paid vacations anytime I want. It wouldn't be right to not come when she asks."

Rukia gives him these vacations? Like whenever he wanted? So he gets to relax of Rukia's money anytime he wanted? Kaien _was _using Rukia. "Hm." Ichigo glowered at Kaien, "Must be nice…" _You bankrupt thug._

"It can be." the dark - haired man admitted, then changed the subject. "So you know the guy who is in charge of this show?"

"I know… _of _him." Ichigo admitted back.

"Mizuiro is a good friend of Rukia and I." Kaien nudged him again, this time he spoke in a teasing tone, "This fashion show is his only hope…" he laughed, "If he wants to save his newspaper from crashing, that is…"

"Hm." Ichigo sighed, "I see…"

"And because Rukia is in it, this fashion show will get a lot of popularity." Kaien explained.

"Hm." Wow, this dude wasn't stupid. He was well informed on his surroundings and people. "Well anyway." Ichigo loved to stay and chat, but he had something better to do. Ichigo sat anxiously on the edge of his seat. "Excuse me for a second…" he gives Kaien a gentle nod and leaves.

"…Sure…" aqua green eyes look fiercely and carefully at the orange spiky head.

* * *

"Now it's time for the spring set." Yuzu clapped her hands for everyone to get back in line. "Everyone ready?"

She had given me my next set of garments— a push-up bra made with pink and white lace, and matching underwear. My overcoat was a thin transparent robe with weaved flower vines for the belt. I slipped my feet into white low heels which were coated in flowers. For this set, my hair was wild once again but little flower buds were matted in it.

"You look awesome Rukia."

"Yuzu, if mother nature had an offspring, it would look like this…" I sighed.

She giggles, "Okay… all ready now? Rukia— to the front please." I click my heals to the front wait patiently. When I got the signal, I stepped out and began my walk. I heard the audience gasp as they took in my humble _spring_ appearance before starting to outrageously applaud.

"_A better view_…" I thought, looking for Ichigo. Only— the man wasn't there anymore. "Did he get bored and leave?" Nah, we took a cab together. _Wait— would he really do that to me? _Then I saw Kaien… wait… _Kaien? _The first thing that came to mind was Kaien pissing Ichigo off. He already admitted that he didn't trust Ichigo. I never gave it the time of day but I always pictured the both of them bumping heads someday. _Maybe that day came? Oh no…_

I watch him as he smiles and claps for me. Then my eyes searched everywhere else. _Crap… _Ichigo was really gone.

_Walk— stop— wink— turn— swivel— pace…_

…_Walk— stop— wink— turn— swivel— hurry!_

I try to look as natural as possible, marching back to the dressing room.

"Good job Rukia…" Yuzu compliments me for the fifth time. I pay no attention, I'm grabbing my last set of clothes so I can be done with this. "Here." she hands me another breath killer— a corset. This time, it was ocean blue. For bottoms, I'm wearing a black silk skirt with sexy black panty hoses.

"Last corset— I promise." She pleads and we go through the whole process again. I'm tied up and can't breath, yet, I attempt to get in line for the last time.

"…Psst!"

"Huh…" I turn around.

"Psst! Hey… Rukia!" The exit door is open and I think I'm seeing things. "Rukia…"

"Ichi…go?"

"…Yea." half of me is relieved and the other half still can't breath. I saunter over to the exit, frowning at the orange - haired freak.

"What are you doing back here?" I glared, "How did you even get back here…" I knew he had to get through a shit load of audience and security guards to get back this far.

"Heh, you forgot… I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

I made an attempt to laugh, "Yes. But that still doesn't answer my question…" I teased.

"_Damn midget, she's got jokes…" _he frowned, "Anyway… I just came back here because uh…" he scratched the back of his head, "I needed to use the bathroom."

_Was he serious… just to use the bathroom? _"And you thought you could go through here?…" _Dumbass. _

"Actually…" the man grabs me and the next thing I know— I'm in his arms. "…finding you was pure luck…"

I tried to pry away, "Ichigo… I'm not doing this with you— I told you!" I'm irritated by this point. This corset made me wanna commit suicide.

"So what?" he presses me against him, "You tell me_ a lot _of things…"

I wasn't surprised if he lied about trying to find the bathroom. "Ugh! Let me go! You're such a pain!"

"…And you're so cute."

Unexpectedly, I started to feel…_funny? _"Ichi…go…" I mumbled, "Ichigo… let me go… I…" I needed air and badly.

"Huh?" he grimaced.

"I-I …can't…" I felt him let go.

"Rukia, _Rukia_?" there was a hint of apprehension in his tone, "What's wrong? Speak to me!"

"I can't… breathe…" then I heard Ichigo say my name multiple times but I couldn't respond. I felt my body getting heavier and heavier until, I couldn't hold my negative pounds any longer. I crashed into Ichigo's chest as my world goes black.

* * *

"Dude, Rukia, you okay?" suddenly, four faces come into my blur— Mizuiro— the one who asked if I was okay— Yuzu— Kaien and Ichigo…

I blinked, noticing I was in a robe. Immediately, I shook myself, trying to compose of the previous events. "Ugh… where am I? What happened?" I sat up worriedly.

"You fainted." Kaien patted me on the head.

Yuzu tears up. "You scared us all…"

"But…" I wondered, "How?" _How embarrassing! I remember fighting Ichigo off and then falling into Ichigo's— _

"This…" Ichigo held up the corset, then dropped it in my lap. "I took it off you before you suffocated more."

Kaien bobbed his head in agreement. "…We owe it to him for saving you just in time…" he cracks a small grin as he pecks my forehead with a kiss. "Thanks Ichigo…"

"_Fake ass…" _Ichigo frowns, "No problem."

"Yes…" I tremble, trying to compose my current posture into something fairly held together. "Thank you— very much."

"Sure…" the orange - haired man says nothing else, instead, abandons the group.

…But Ichigo didn't realize it, but he was being followed…

"Yo, Ichigo…" Kaien's voice made Ichigo turn around annoyed.

"_What do ya want from me!" _Ichigo was tempted to yell at kid. "Yeah?"

"I'm grateful for you saving Rukia when you did…" Kaien admitted, his voice suddenly turning emotionless but mindful, "But what watch your back…" he warned him, "I know how guys like you work— you can fool Rukia but you can't fool me, alright? I'll be watching you _real _closely— Mister _president_…" his voice had a hint of jealousy when he uttered that. However the man didn't wait for Ichigo's response, instead, he turned and walked back into the dressing room where his _so - called _girl friend was.

As for Ichigo, Kaien's words only served as an empty threat to him. _"Fuck you, Shiba bastard." _he cooed silently. He wanted to murder him so badly, however, Rukia was in the middle of it all. _"Wonder what he'll think… after I'm fucking her…"_ the man cocked his head, smiling cunningly.

* * *

…It was quiet around the office after a month passed. My fainting accident at the fashion show, forever stayed in the mouth of every employee. I was found myself in several different magazines and newspapers, including Mizuiro's paper. _"Hey I can't control what my journalists decided to talk about… sorry." _I bet a million yen he could but wouldn't.

Ichigo eventually stop saying hello when he came in the mornings. I couldn't help but feel that he gave up in trying to get with me. In a way, I was glad. In other ways, I wonder what made him so distant? What made him… _give up_? Yet, like a stray dog to a new owner, Ichigo seemed to grow more attached to Neliel— as she continued to play easy to get with him. She was always in the man's office, chatting with him for long hours while he worked. Some how he managed to get all tasks done and leave what he accomplished at the foot of my door before going home. I didn't like this new Ichigo but I wasn't worried— just meant I could have a clear mind and work on me and Kaien's relationship.

Of course, when he tried to kiss me in my own office, I knew it was time to _talk_. Which— ultimately, I confessed to Kaien that I just wanted to be friends. I couldn't play his _fling _girlfriend anymore. …And, yet he still treated me like his cutesy girlfriend. The public still questioned us like always and I went on like everything was fine— and gracefully it was.

On a brighter note, it had been a while since I went out to lunch with the girls so me and Orihime did just that. Only today, lunch became dinner— that was a first. We met at my favorite Italian restaurant— a known tradition.

"Well hello, you two…" Rangiku laughed, "Finally decided to show your faces."

"Yeah, where have you two been?" Tatsuki shook her head in disbelief. Another woman who I didn't know sat by her.

"The fashion show and long meetings took our time." Orihime answered for me as both took a seat.

"That was so much hell." I added. And thank god it was all over for now.

"So much hell? I heard you modeled for the Diamond Ball Fashion Show…" Tatsuki spoke out of skepticism.

"I did. I admitted…" No more modeling for little ol'Rukia— _nuhuh, never…_"So how are you and the guy you were getting to know, Rangiku?" a month back, Rangiku told us about a man she met while traveling the subway. She was thinking about getting into a intimate relationship with the guy, even though she barely knew him for a week.

"Ugh… it was horrible." Rangiku sighed dramatically, "The sex was absolutely horrible. I got all worked up for nothing."

Tatsuki laughed, followed by the mysterious woman.

"Tatsuki?" she turned to me in question, "New friend…?" I referred to the young woman who was occasionally giving Tatsuki flirtatious looks.

"Oh I'm sorry." Tatsuki chuckled, "This is Chizuru— my girlfriend." she introduced. "She works with me down in cosmetics."

"Hi." the red headed woman smiled. "Pleased to meet you…"

"She's been having lunch with us since you guys decided to bail." Tatsuki chuckled again.

"Heh sorry." I smiled.

"So…" Rangiku turned to me, "We haven't seen you in forever… Please—" the woman rolled her eyes, "Please, _please_ tell me your life changed for the better…"

Well I could have told her about Ichigo… then about how we foreplayed in the elevator. I could tell her that he also tried to hit on me at the fashion show. I could say that Kaien tried to make out with me in my own office. But… instead, I shook my head. "Nope… hasn't changed…"

"Geez Rukia." she sighed, "Don't you get tired of having no sex…"

"Rukia isn't in to that kinda of thing…" Orihime reassured them again.

"No…" I stopped her, " I do…" Suddenly everyone pulled serious faces. I know— they longed for the day I'd say _that _finally. "I just don't go looking for it." Only because sex willingly opened its doors to me a few times…

"Well you don't have to look for it." Tatsuki frowned. "That makes you sound desperate."

"Duh…" I took a sip of my water, realizing our conversations always revolved around sex.

"Rukia." Chizuru gave a stern look my way, her hand came down on the table as a light thud, "What you need is a _Cuddy Buddy_…"

I choked, "Wa?" I simply cleared my throat, "A… _cuddy …buddy_?"

The short red head giggled, "Yeah!"

"It's like a fuck buddy… but you cuddle instead." Tatsuki explained further, "See I know these things." she glared at Rangiku.

"What she needs is a boob job…" Rangiku frowned, whipping her luxurious hair side to side. "Do you know how many men would just die for you?"

Maybe she was right… Maybe I did need a boob job. Ichigo seemed to like Nel's boobs. So maybe the same logic would work with me. I quickly shook my head— no, I'm not into Ichigo like that. So what do I care if he like's Nel or her big monstrosities.

"I'm bored…" Rangiku muttered, gulping down the rest of her wine. "Okay… drinks on me." she offers with a sly smile. That only meant one thing— getting us drunk.

* * *

In a matter of an hour, we were all tipsily slurring our words.

"Herrs! Have some moore!" Rangiku giggled, her cheeks and lips were tented a rosy red. She push a margarita near me. "Hahaha, ish better than daah last…"

_Is better than the last? _Hm, here I was amending her. Suddenly, I felt rather indignant. I obviously didn't think this through— who was gonna drive us all home? "Noo thanks… haha." I shook my head, aroused in my own drunk aurora.

"Oh come on, yoo big woos!" she grunted.

_You big wus. _I corrected again. I hated this temptation. It suddenly began to come over me. In these types of situations, I was the responsible drinker. I knew when to stop— especially after three drinks. Anymore, and I would be worse off. However, I knew if I refused, the mean drunk Rangiku would come out. Which, _mean drunk Rangiku_ was worse than _normal Rangiku_.

Just to get it over with, I chug it down with ease. The burning sensation hit me quickly and my coughing made the girls laugh.

"Strong huh?" Tatsuki asks, taking another shot. Just ten minutes pass and, _oh crap… this was bad. _I could feel it after two more margaritas. I giggled, "Ori- Orihime…"

She turns slowly to me, smiling ear to ear, "Yush boss."

"How are we gonna get back to the _jahb_…?" _Back to the 'job' _… but it wouldn't come out right. Still I wanted more. I wanted to see how much alcohol I could take.

"How about we ditch our dum _jahbs_! Fuck _jahbs_!" Rangiku raised her hand to us, "_Naoo_! Have some moore!"

"Yah!" Tatsuki and Chizuru toasted, "To fucking our _jahbs_!" _Wait— what?_

More faces began to look our way, pointing and giving us all disturbed looks. And not just the people sitting around us but the waiters and waitresses too. I didn't blame them, honestly. They didn't understand what was going on— we were just a bunch of drunk chicks.

…plus Rangiku had _that _powerful yelling voice.

Rangiku giggled. "Hay— hay guys— _watch this_…" she whispered to us. It seemed she was trying to prove her boob logic— just in a very intoxicated way. "_E-Excoose _me— _stahp_, _STAHP!_" she raised her hand, calling a waiter. And just like that, one of the waiters rushed to her need.

The man seemed almost scared to approach her. We all shook our heads, laughing.

"Oh _Please_…" Rangiku perked her cleavage at him, "Can I get another glass… if you don't mind…" then her lips curled around the shot glass.

"Right away, ma'am." the man eyes widened and within a blink of a eye, he scurried to the back.

"Seeeeeee." she giggled. "Works every time…." Man, it was a wonder how Neliel and Rangiku weren't friends yet— I mean— they acted like each other?

* * *

We took the cab back of course. I could pick up my car in the morning. No worries.

It was very late when Orihime and I came to the office to grab our things— perhaps around 21:30. We helped each other into the door .

"Rukiaaa…" Orihime tugged on my shoulder, sounding overly emotional.

"Wut?"

"Sorry about starting that rumor while back… about you and Mr. Kurosaki." she giggled, "I should have know… yoo wouldn't do that…"

She would apologize now? "Tanks." _Thanks. _I could feel the frustration brewing in my mind. Damn it— talk right, mouth!

Orihime already clocked out and went home. I stumbled around, trying to find my way. I kinda figured it was much too late for anyone to be roaming about in headquarters to see me act a fool. But, boy was I wrong. Ichigo was in his office with his door closed. He brown eyes never left the screen until he heard my door open. I walked in nonchalantly, never paying attention to him. I was surprised Nel wasn't around to perk his hormones. Besides that, I wondered why he was here this late at night.

I pictured he would treat me like he had been lately— distant and shunning.

To my surprise the man was out of his office and spoke for the first time today. "What are you doing here?"

"_Wutdoya_ mean?" I staggered a bit, "I'm the owner, I can come as_ late as I want_." I answered, struggling to pull my light bags over my shoulder.

"Well its just that…" he tilted his head in confusion, "I'm always here this late and this is my first time seeing you here."

He is _always _here this late? For what? Probably because of Neliel. I was almost positive they had sex— possibly in this same office— on that same sterile desk. Those were my drunk thoughts roaming, by the way.

"Well… I just, _I just_… came to get my things. That's all." I proceeded to lock my office up when he came and leaned by my door. I gasped. "…_Wut_?"

He took a good look at me and my lazy face, then sniffed the air. "…Are you _drunk_?"

I didn't care to give him a yes or a no… "Your point?"

"Hm…" Ichigo thought for a brief moment, "_Wonder how honest she is when she drinks…" _a snake smile crept upon his face. "So are you and Kaien… together again?" he spoke randomly.

Of course, he would ask that now! I knew he was up to something.

"_Again?_" I repeated., "…Of course not. Why?" I hiccupped.

"Dunno." he shrugged again. He was _such _a liar. "I been wanting to ask that. You guys just look like yall got a thing going on…" _Kaien tried so hard it seemed._

"Well we _don't. _We are just friends…" that was that… "Tell the _pub-public_! See if this, _this_ girl cares!"

He smiled, shaking his head at my drunkenness. "Didn't seem like that but ok…" he stood upright and walked back into his office.

I found myself dropping my bags and pacing across the hall. I marched into the man's office, "Oh really? Well, _WELL_ what about you and Nel, _huuuh_?" I couldn't believe I was asking _that_.

He turns around, brows raised, "What about _me _and _her_?"

"You seem to like her a whole lot…" I pointed out.

"Well I _don't_." Ichigo frowned.

"See? Wait… _huh_? You don't?" I blinked. Suddenly I shook that off. "Whatever Ichigo. You do too like her. I see how you look at her. You probably like her for her _big breasts_! Guys are so fucking typical."

"Seriously," he chuckled, "I mean sure, she's got nice boobs…" he sighed, "But you see, I was never a _boob kind of guy_…" he admitted. "Besides. I set sights on another girl…"

"Of course you have. _Good jahb_! " By now, all the girls thought he was cute. _What a typical dick._

"Yeah but… apparently she thinks I suck at kissing."

I froze.

"Unless." he took small steps toward me, eyeing me slowly. "…Unless… she was just making all that up…"

"Oh um…" I walked into that one, didn't I? _Damn_.

Ichigo was in my face now. His light brown irises penetrated my soul once again. To keep myself from looking weak, I glared at him, "Because you are." I frowned. I expected him to back off now, "Now I told you Ichigo… I said I _wasn't gonna_—" he began kissing me full on the lips, one hand slid down my back to my butt. I stopped in the heat of the moment. Yet he is audaciously strong for me and I can't exactly pry his hands away. "…I said I, _I wasn't _going to do this…" I finally finished my words.

Ichigo licked his lips, the sweet tang teased him. "Mmm… yup, _you have _been drinking." he smiled, "A whole bunch…"

Who would have guessed he try this again after a month. "Hay… are you listening to me?" I frowned.

He shook his head, bringing himself back to my concern, "Yeah, I know you did." he sighed with arms still around my waist. I didn't try to push him off… not yet.

"So why do you continue to push me…" I glared at him again, this time, my eyes tried to penetrate his soul. It didn't seem to work.

He sighed again, searching for the right word, "…Because I'm… _persistent_." Great, he actually admitted it this time. He continued to seduce me because he was persistent to get in my pants. "I'm hoping it'll work one of these days…"

"Fine…" I glowered, pulling his chin down so his face could be on level with mine. He stumbled unexpectedly, "If you want it so badly Ichigo…" I pressed my lips against his. If he wanted it… so badly, then I would give it to him… just this once. Maybe then he would leave me alone. That's right, I walked into this one knowing what I was doing for once.

Ichigo returns the kiss fervently, his long tongue outstretched as if searching for a lost treasure within my trembling mouth. A violent shudder runs over my spine as I stand bound to his ripping torso that seemed to constrict beneath his shirt. I want to moan but I can not speak, for, I am perpetually muted from his mouth suctioning upon mine. He continues to come at me with a speechless frenzy, his plump lips grasping he picks me up and sets me on his desk, spreading my legs so I can wrap them around his tight butt. I could feel his hands snaking around my waist so my skirt could come off with ease.

It was hot— I could feel our temperatures rising— even then—I smell a bit of my own essence as I became more aroused with his dominant, appealing conduct. Ichigo was very strong. Not for a second, did he let me go. I was forever under his tight skirt dropped to the floor and I knew it was too late to turn back. Ichigo wasted no time now. He proceeded with the next move— unbuttoning my shirt. My blushing breasts come popping out and stand pointed, hot, and insolently back at him. In return, I unbuttoned his too— his toned chest beamed at me. Then just as he freed my lips, I came down to his neck mingle a bit. He smells so sweet— like a sugary spice. Sweet gingerbread man…

"Sexy as I imagined you to be…" he chuckles, remembering the fashion show.

"Mmmhhh…" I finally got to moan. Suddenly I moan louder, this abrasive feeling stuck me out of nowhere. I quickly looked down and he's got a few of his fingers between my thick wet lips, massaging tantalizingly slow."Ichigo…" I breathe. Like a lewd greedy bastard, I wanted more."Tell me what you want me to do, Rukia…" Ichigo's voice tickles my earlobe, "Do you like it when I do this…"

My desperate eyes never looked so hungry. I was a fool if I stopped now. "Mmmmhhh…" I breathed again as the man continued to play with my wet lips. Abundant juices flowing from my lower regions made his manhood sprang up. I could feel his bulge on the inside of my thigh.I know that he has caught a whiff of me, for his eyes are just a desperate as mine. In everything I've done in my life… I have always been the one in control. For once I wanted someone else to be in control. I felt as if Ichigo could be that man… I felt as if this man could make my wildest fantasies come true. I am perplexed at the sensational effect it has on my sexual nature. I can't attempt to hate it no matter how much I try.

"How about… this…" he pushes me down on the desk. Ichigo takes both of my tiny wrists in one of his large hands, his teasing fingers pulling my arms over my head. He takes his other hand, and allows another two fingers to slide up inside me.

I almost choke. "Y-yes…" he lets go of my hands and I dare not bring them down. I tremble, only in my underwear— while he still manages to keep his pants on. So unfair I thought— still, I can't hate anything he does. He lowers his face, only to where I can see his unique orange hair. It's coming— the ultimate I had been waiting for. Abruptly, his teasing tongue mingles with my flower and I inhale deeply.

I want to grab his head and push but I bite my lip, shaking the works up like a pro with his tongue. I knew that in the beginning. But he specializes perfectly in eating out girls. He's done this plenty of times before. He begins to nip at my lower lips, inducing them to be swollen. A shiver within my pelvic bone makes me shudder. The feeling suddenly awakens— first climax done. His tongue flutters at my soaked lips again, french kissing it monstrously. He sets apart two of his fingers again while his tongue continues to suck my pearl.

"Oh my…uhh…ahhh…" he's roughly forcing my legs apart I just can't help but groan again.

"Mmmhhhhh…" came Ichigo's deep somber moan. He stared deep into my eyes, his fingers never stopping to let my flow rest through my underwear. "You're so soaking wet." he almost said it out of the meantime, Ichigo plays my left and right breasts, alternately, reveling in the raw feel of my soft flesh and tingling nipples. I shiver as he finally stops. I wonder what he will do now. Then suddenly, he unbuckles his dress pants and takes off his boxers. His rock hard member springs up with so much velocity. I begin wonder if what he was packing would be too big for little me. Ichigo was very big and his manhood looked like a giant monster in my eyes.

He quickly wrap his toned arms around my legs and violently binds me to him, slipping off my soaked underwear. "I will give it to you, Rukia… tell me how bad you want it— I wanna hear how much you want it?"

I nod with a shameful blush, knowing how bad I want him to be inside me. I know he is the reason that I am so wet and stirred. Gosh, I am so embarrassed that I have turned my head on other side so he can't see at how desperate I am. "Really bad…" My eyes still lustful and hungry… "Please…"

My body aches for this; for his groping, his manhood and his decisive control over my will. Ichigo smiles at me, stroking himself before he enters me. He doesn't ask me if I'm ready. I swallow again. Of course not— but he starts out slow. I can feel the friction that his erection creates within my walls. His hands remain over my head, gripping the desk as he begins thrusting."…Ichigo!" my voice is scratchy.

I am incensed with passion, voracious in my quail to have Ichigo pound me harder. "…faster now!" My legs coil around tightly around looks up, comprehending my words, "Yes _ma'am_…" He grabs my legs, throwing them over his shoulders, pounding even harder than before. _Slap, slap, slap_— our sweated bodies slam together as one. His hips thrust into me faster and faster. "Harder!" my hands rise to fondle with his sexy tan chest. "Mmmhh… Ichigo!" I can't stand it much longer.

"That's it. Say my name… come for me…" he pounded even harder. This felt so good to him.

A heavy burn travels across my hips and down by thighs."Oh my God!" Second climax — done. He plunges deeper into me. I can't do anything… my arms are tucked under me as he leans in to kiss my lips. To my shock, he tastes more like pure sex now— a combination of his salty sweat and my sweet heated cream— mixed with my grunts in my ear, saying naughty— forbidden things to me. Things I wouldn't dare repeat. I moan again as I felt the need to release.

The pain is so intensely satisfying that I am more than alight with lust for him, hastily approaching an orgasmic submission to his dominate power."Awh… I'm gonna…" I could barely speak, "I'm gonna… come…"His hand reaches the back of my head and pulls my hair. "Damn, you feel so good, Rukia…" Looking up at his amber eyes, I realized something— I realized that I had found my match for intimate pleasure. Even though this was extremely perverse for many reasons, if I decided to be Ichigo's sex fiend, we truly needed to keep this on down low. If that boded well, then I could have sex like this all the time.

Abruptly another climax pulled me from my thoughts, "Ah…" I breathed. I was so wet, I couldn't believe halts and I face up at his face. He got a lustful concentrating expression. "Turn around…"

"…Huh?" I'm frozen under his touch. _Turn around…? _I'm so shaken, I can't even move.

"Fine then," Abruptly, he flips my skinny ass over effortlessly. My head presses against the surface of his desk, my breasts are pushed aggressively on the heated desk. His actions were so quick and forceful, I couldn't comprehend it all.

I felt the tip of his erection against my lower lips and froze in excited anticipation of what was to happen. He tightly held my hips in place as he slid his manhood all the way into me, all the way down to his balls. I had never felt like this before. Every inch of me was responding to being so stretched. "Ichi…go…" I closed my eyes and succumbed to his slow movements behind me.

I could hear his heavy breathing, "Faster?" he breathed.

"Mhmmm…" After a few slower thrusts, he started to build up a pace, slapping harder into me. I wanted every inch of him in me to make me tingle— to make me crave him… He slammed into me harder and I rocked my hips as he did so. I let myself go as he tugged softly on a lock of my hair. He pulls my face back to his, "My sweet _Rukia_…" I loved the way he said my name— it was so rich and thick with lustful passion. I arch my back as high into the air as I could but he pulls my hair balls were slapping my pinky nether lips with his movements which started me wobbly as my climax approached.

With my face pressed onto the sweaty foggy desk, I screamed out my ecstasy. "AHHH I'm gonna cooome! …OH MY GOD!" This climax almost scared me— that's how big it was. My hips began to quiver and I couldn't shake the feeling any longer. I felt Ichigo pump into me with one last strong and firm thrust. I experienced so many convulsions that threw my shivering legs up in the air. Just seconds between my arousal, Ichigo came as well. His eyes were shut, ejecting his load of hot, oozing cum on my raw was silent but I could see his whole body— each muscle tense up, then loosen.

Finally he opened his lazy eyes. "Wow…" he blinked, wiping sweat off his head.

_Wow_, could have meant anything… good or bad.

I, for one, needed that. "Is saying wow, your way of a compliment?" I sit up, pulling near by garments to me.

"Take it how you want…" he paused, shaking his head at my lips, "But man," he shook his head, "I haven't enjoyed sex like that in a long time." the man found his boxers and pants then put them on.

"And I thought you said, you were going to screw me up in an elevator…" I laughed. _The nerve of him._

"Yea—" Ichigo thought baffled, "…what the hell was I thinking?"

* * *

_As Quagmire says… _

"_Giggity, giggity, giggity, giggity… heh, heh— alllriiight."_

_Review?_


	8. Out of Order

Good Night! It's 5:21 am and I have exams in like 6 hours **(So excuse any errors, I'll look over it later.) **Yet, I stayed up finishing this chap. I'm so bad…

_Madeleine's Terminology_

**The VMAs **- Video Music Awards.

* * *

Chapter - 8 Out of Order

"Okay…" My drunk buzz had left me and we were both fully clothed. I sighed, still sitting on Ichigo's desk, legs crossed. Ichigo walked back and forth in front of me. Even after wild office sex, he still looks alluring and gorgeous. He had a red loose collared shirt on, which was not tucked, and black pants. His hair was what I liked the most. It was rough, wild and damp from our session.

He stops to look at me, "You know what I want now?" _Oh boy…_

"What?" I wouldn't be surprised if the man came and invaded my body again but his plain, unexpected response baffled me.

"A cigarette." the man chuckled, walking over to his top drawer and pulling out a pack of Camel cigarettes. We walked to the balcony, which resided in my office. In complete silence, he takes a cig and places it in between his lips, then lights it.

"I didn't know you smoke." He never did smell like smoke and he never took cigarette breaks.

"Yup." Ichigo replies, looking down twelve stories. "I usually have a few a day…" he took a big puff, "But there's something about smoking a cigarette after sex that sets the mood right. Like a feeling of replenished relief. I just had to have one more…"

I blinked. _Something about cigarettes… hm. _"Let me try…" I reach for the cigarette but he quickly moves his hands.

"No way, _Shorty_," he calls me. "Smoking is bad for you." he supports his response with a bigger puff than the last.

I glare at him, "You don't think I know that? _Idiot_, you smoke, so why can't I?" I attempt to reach for it again but the tall slender man raises his face and takes another puff. I know he does it to tease me. I just wanna know how it feels— just once.

"I told you, no…" he smokes it to the bud and tosses it out. "However, if you beg real hard, I just might let ya."

"I'll pass." Then to my surprise, the orange spiky head pulls out hand sanitizer and oozes it into his hands. I got the vibe, Ichigo wasn't the typical smoker. I doubt he even likes that he smokes. It kinda turned me on and weirdly, I hoped to kiss his fresh cigarette lips sometime.

"So…" I engaged on a more important topic. "We can ever let anyone about this— about us…"

He laughed lightly.

"What's so damn funny? I'm serious…"

His hands grabbed my waist, pulling me closer. I let happen this time. "So you wanna continue our little _forbidden _secret, eh?"

I realized friends with benefits is a good idea but, never a smart one. It can grow to be a bad idea and it blows up fast— really, really fast. Yet, I still did. I wanted to explore, to find new ways of making me satisfied. Like I said, Ichigo was that man. He wanted sex, probably more than I. "Doesn't matter to me…" I pried away from his loose grip, "However, if we do Ichigo, no strings—"

"Yeah, yeah… no strings attached." he chuckled. "Don't worry, Shorty, just hope you can fulfill your end." he admitted. Did he think I would fall for him first? _Bleh not in a million years. _"…And I promise to fulfill mine." he assured me.

I frowned at his new nick name for me. "Okay. Deal." I almost forgot, "We can sex with anyone else, no jealousy— no questions." It was almost like a boundary for myself— a simple reminder to not get to attached.

"How about…" he watches me closely, his vibrant, perverted eyes tracing my body. "You can have sex with whoever you want other than me…" he suggested, "And I can have sex with you— anywhere I want… anytime _I want_…" he smiled like it was the perfect idea. As for me, I thought it was quite stupid. Why would he suggest only me having sex with who I wished, instead of the both of us?

"If we do that, then let it be somewhere reasonable…" I sighed, "No out in public or somewhere someone could see…" He would be that one to choose somewhere ridiculous. But I wasn't worried, for the man only saw me twelve's hours a day, but nine of those hours consisted in meetings, managing and paper work. When would he have time to have sex? I wondered. It would have to be after working nine hours, right? Oh my, hopefully he wouldn't ask often. Sex everyday would get pretty boring right?

"Okay." he snickered. _"Luckily I'm a horny bastard…"_

I walk back into my office, cold from the sudden change in temperature. I see that it's almost midnight. "Then alright, Mr. _Kurosaki_. Deal." Clearly, I had the upper hand.

"Perhaps I should be leaving." I suggested , grabbing my things, "You'll lock up?"

Ichigo looks at me with a stern look. "I always do." he breathed.

"Fine… laters then."

* * *

It only felt as if I closed my eyes for ten minutes before I had to get up and get ready for work again. I couldn't stop thinking of last night. I was more than sure, it wasn't a dream because my lower regions sorely tingled. "What a way to end the night…" I shook my head sighing. The girls at lunch wouldn't believe what I got myself into. I dropped the thought, leaping forward to my bathroom and scowling in frustration.

"I look horrible." I suppose what I was looking at was, the aftermath of a great night. Now came the hangover— happily inviting. I suddenly remember my car is parked back at work and I will need to call for a cab today. "Crap…" I decided, I'm never drinking with Rangiku again.

I get to work late, and everyone is minding their own business. I slip in to unlock my door but I see that it's already open.

"Good morning Rukia." Hanataro follows me with a beaming smile, "You told me to remind you when it came close to your seminar. It's on the 15th of this month."

"And today is the 3rd." I confirmed. _Damn_, May was already here.

"Correct." Hanataro smiled again, "Shall I proceed with early preparations?"

"That would be nice…" I set my things down, pushing the fact that my office was open without me being here for the time being. "There's no need to tell me when you have finished. Just tell Orihime and Mr. Kurosaki and they'll handle it. _Damn, that felt so good to say… _"In fact make sure Mr. Kurosaki knows about the seminar too."

"He knows, ma'am." the short man nods.

"Alright." Speaking of Ichigo, he was in his office. Nel was there too and she seemed so happy. I frowned at the two of them. "Give me a break…"

I had a few abrupt interviews that morning and a few more that evening. My day seemed short, I ended up clocking out at 16:00. All the busy work I was used to doing, was now the _president's _job. And Ichigo did it effortlessly and much swiftly than I did. I took back what I said about him not making it in my company. He seemed quiet intellectual. However, the man had to survive five more months and I would have to regret saying he wouldn't last six months.

Speaking of the arrogant man, he kept simple small talk between us. I liked it because no one suspected a thing brewing between us. I thought once I had agreed to the deal we made, he'd go crazy and try to have his way with me at anytime he wanted, but the man hadn't even tried to persuade me in that way. He didn't even flirt. Part of me realized, he had gotten what he wanted. So now, there was no rushing it.

For the rest of the week, I strived hard to get ready for the seminar. I didn't worry, it was much— _much _easier than preparing for the fashion show. It consisted of many successful individuals. We would all engage in conversations about work habits and money tips and hiring people. It was like the VMAs only useful but boring and no one got recognized for their achievements. Hm… looks like I had to drag Ichigo along on this journey too.

"What's up Rukia?"

At the sound of Kaien's voice, I gasp. There wasn't a day this man didn't sneak up on me. "Hello, Mr. Shiba." saying that almost made him flinch and glower at me.

"Mr. Shiba?" his expression relaxed a bit. "So what? We're callin' me by my last name now?"

"I have always addressed you that way."

"Rukia," he places hands on his hips, "…you haven't called me that since I divorced Rangiku."

"Heh, nuhuh…"

…_Yes_, Rangiku and my ex Kaien used to be married. To explain myself, I'm not a home wrecker. Kaien never told me that he was married, along with who he was married to. We messed around for a year before I knew that he was trying to get divorced, divorced from a woman that I never thought I would meet on those terms. After Rangiku found out about us, she tried to sue me for over half million to get back at me. Of course it failed. In the end, it was a cruel divorce but it settled. She used the money to open up her own business. We became close a year after her divorce and we talked about everything. Including, my side of the affair me and Kaien engaged in. Our friendship elevated from a single luncheon to luncheons once a week. Soon it became a tradition and Tatsuki and Orihime joined us.

"How is she by the way?" he seemed unemotional when he said that.

"Good. I suppose." _Weird story. _And after all that, we're still friends. Heh, maybe because Rangiku never cared about Kaien to begin with. It was a ruthless, thick-skinned relationship the possessed. Not to mention, she admitted that she could careless about if and Kaien and I were still a fling. _So she says… _

"Oh good." he shrugged, jumping to the next topic of discussion. "Anyway, I forgot to tell you, I was the one who came in your office the other day. Orihime gave me the key and I got to work right away."

"Oh okay." I sat there bored, looking at other papers and work plans for today.

Suddenly he catches my short spanned attention again with a bunch of papers. Before I can what ask what they are, he proceeds to speak. "They are original copies from last week's meetings. You might wanna make copies for the seminar."

"Oh…" I nod. "Thanks a lot."

"Welcome. _Miss Kuchiki_." his face seemed indignant, like he was offended and tried to play it off with a blasé tone.

* * *

"I have filed all these, Mr. Kurosaki." Neliel scooped up papers in a folder. "I have also made a list of all the events happening this month, along with their dates. I told Orihime to call to these places, like you asked."

They were lists of restaurants. Neliel couldn't understand why.

"Thanks Nel." she was the perfect slave. "Can you cancel my meeting today?"

"I sure can. May I ask why?" It only meant she and her hunk couldn't conspire their ideas for today. "Anything special?"

"Nah. I'm busy." he replies, avoiding too much detail. "I just sold 25k copies of Fashion Fever for 50million yen. The settlement is this evening."

"Oh how nice." Ichigo was just good at that kind of thing. He was a businessman, a productive seller and could make profit without trying. Neliel handed him some forms, "Have you told Rukia?"

"No, but I plan to." he replies as his lips quirk up in a gentle smile. "I know she will be pleased." As soon as he saw her this fine morning.

Neliel is not amused. She slows down her task to stare at him with curious eyes. "You think _that_ will please her?"

If that doesn't, something _else _will…

…Then his manhood twitched.

It was about time anyway. He hadn't even had a decent conversation with Rukia since they had sex. A ghost of a smile appears on his lips, "I don't really plan on pleasing Rukia with dumb settlements." he answered Nel's question, "She's got her mind on other things. Which is why I won't tell her about it just yet."

"Sounds sentimental." she corrected, "Well _sentimental _for your personality…" she scoots closer to the edge of his desk, aqua eyes laughing, "I remember that little rumor that started a month ago." she teases him, "Could the secret affair of Kuchiki and Kurosaki, be true after all?"

They catch each other's stern gazes. Then his eyes flare momentarily in astonishment. "No…" he replies, deadpan. " I have no time for that, Miss Oderschvank…" he addressed her, perfectly pronouncing every syllable in her name, "…however, there's another rumor going on…" his lips curls in a ironic smile, "A rumor of you and Kaien… and to my understanding, Rukia knows nothing about it." he inhales sharply, raising a brow.

"Mm." she slides back in her chair as she gapes at him. "The rumors that go around… oh boy." she giggled.

"Yes." his gaze is intense, "…oh _boy_…" he mocks her, "In every rumor, there's truth." Nel sinks in her seat. "Nevertheless, to finish my answer, I only consider Rukia and I associates. Work is too dense for a simple friendship, how much less, for a booty call." gives her another small smile, "We clear on that, Miss Oderschvank?" she could run and tell her little friends now.

…Ichigo knew she would eventually.

"Yes sir." she nodded, her heart pounding with each glance he took at her.

"Good girl." he joked, "Now excuse me for a second… I need to make some copies."

* * *

"I'm so ready for lunch." Orihime giggled.

"Me too…" I heard my tummy growl at me, "But at least you can eat now… I still have things I need to accomplish before I go on lunch break."

"Awh like what?" the tall woman pouched her lower lip out.

"I need to make some copies of what Kaien filed for me."

"Would you like for me to do it for you?" she offered, practically pleading me to allow her to do my simple task for me. I just shook my head.

"Nah, I can handle it. You just go on to lunch, text me the place you decided. Okay?"

With a sigh, Orihime shrugs, "Okay. But hurry…"

"I will." we dispersed and I darted down the hall, my heels clunking on the marbled floors. I met Ichigo in the copying room by accident. He was standing nonchalantly with a hand causally in his pocket. He looks up to see me but shows no emotion.

"Hello Ichigo." I smile. It had been a few days since we talked.

"Good afternoon, Miss Kuchiki…" he continued what he was doing. Looks like I wasn't the only one being so proper all the sudden. Could it be because two other employees were in here with us? I quickly found me a copying machine and started shortly on my tasks. _Oh my_… it was so quiet in here. So quiet, you could hear a needle drop. I tried not to let it distract me but, other than the dead silence, I could feel Ichigo's light brown irises burning on the side of my face.

I look up and he _is_ staring at me. Our eyes only lock for a brief moment before I return to my work. _What the hell is going on? _I can't seem to shake the feeling of foreboding as I continue to stand here. I felt so awkward that, it was eating me alive. After making copies, I made an attempt to walk out with the other employees.

"Later Ichigo…" I waved back but the man was gone from my sight. _Huh? _I turned to face the door and there he magically appeared. I mentally gasped, gripping my folders tightly in my hands. "Damn. You scared—"

"Where do you think _you're_ you going…" he asks, blocking the door.

"To my office," I frowned, "Move…"

"I will." he stared at me lustfully, "…the quicker we get this over with…"

"Excuse me." I almost sounded offended, "You can't possibly be meaning…" I blinked at the orange - haired man, puzzled. "Forget it. I have tons of things to do… move."

"_Ah, ah, ah…" _he waved his finger in my face, reminding me, "Remember our deal…"

"_You can have sex with whoever you want other than me. And I can have sex with you— anywhere I want… anytime I want…" _I paused. _Oh no… Ichigo wanted sex now? Almost after a whole freaking week, he wanted sex— now?_

"I said anywhere _reasonable_."

"Right." he chuckled, looking around satisfied. "And sure, it's random, but there's nothing unreasonable about it…"

"It's the copying room!" I exclaimed, "That in itself, is unreasonable…"

"Shhh." he hissed quietly, "If your worrying about getting caught, Shorty—" the man calls me again, "…don't worry I'll make sure to lock the door." and he locks it from the inside, "And all you gotta do, is make sure not to scream…" He was _serious_… the man was _actually _serious!

"But…" my eyes widened, "…others will know. Orihime and Kaien have keys to get in. Plus, only hundred people come in here a day, Ichigo…" _Seriously, get your head out your ass!_

"Not if it's out of order…" the clever man chuckled again, "I made sure to put a sign on the door after the others left…"

I couldn't help but laugh. It was far too tempting and there wasn't even a loophole and my means to argue till the end wouldn't get me out of this. It's like he thought of every way so I couldn't refuse. "Oh Ichigo, what I'm I gonna do with you…" I rolled my eyes.

"…with me, Rukia?" another smile snaked across his devious tan face, "So much more…" his slender arms wrapped around my waist and carried me to the copier. He as he sits me on top, he's hungrily tugging on my lips. I can't help but to welcome his hot insolated kiss. The first rough pressing of our lips together simply stoked all the fires burning within us both. I groan as he is roughly handling me with his hands, groping vast portions of my yearning flesh as if he is hungry wolf who's scrutinizing fine pieces of its prey.

I looked down at his pants and his bulge was already there. We kissed passionately, our tongues mixed. He unbuttoned my shirt then reached behind me and undid my bra. My breast fell open in his hands, with nipples teasing him. I stopped, pushing him back, "You never said anything about getting naked, Ichigo?"

He gives me a light, encouraging thrust against between my legs— a simple dry hump. "Trust me. It will be quick." he then took my breasts in each of his slender hands and started to suck one, while pinching the other. I slowly reach down between my legs and attempted to finger my clit but Ichigo moves my hand away, leaning me back. He simply pulls off my skirt and underwear. "Just relax, leave everything to me…" I leant my head back and let out a moan.

How much time did we have before someone would ignore the sign and try to come in anyway, I had no idea. But what we were doing really turned me on. The solitude found in having no sex, gave me peace of mind and also time to fantasize about my odd, random and forbidden fantasies. This was one of them. Not so much in a copying room but just a random room, where me and other could be intimate— kissing passionately followed by heated sex without getting caught.

Ichigo's sudden moves pull me from my thoughts and I began to moan. He roughly pulls at my quaking inner thighs until I feel that I am being torn into two pieces. I see the man had already taken off his pants and messing with my wet clit. He hesitates no longer, he inserts a few of his talented fingers and begins thrusting them back and forth inside of me. Just the feel of him was making me shudder. Still in the back of my mind, I couldn't shake that we were gonna get caught…

The man, I could see, was untroubled. He remained concentrated as began stroking himself, his head slightly tilting back to observe me. "Ready?" _Oh and this time he asks me._ The answer was no but, I clinched onto his free hand which remained my hip. _Just be quick!_ My subconscious is practically screaming at him. In one swift and powerful movement, Ichigo forces himself into me, both of us screaming out from the sudden rapture as it surged through us. The first erotic thrust is always the best.

…But he continued sliding, giving a quick thrust to push himself further inside, inducing me to exhale sharply. He pries away from my grip, placing his hand on my hips. My skin is hot against his frozen hands. He then slid his other hand around to rub my clit lightly in circular motions. I had to bite my lip to keep me from moaning too loudly. Yet, quieter ones escape. Looking him in the face once more, I am astounded at how he has changed in his appearance from the last time we had sex. His eyes are concentrated but not as serious as they usually are. They are very vast amber with little flecks of shimmering gold. His body seems more inviting, this time, than forcing.

I can feel me tensing around his dick as he grips me tightly. He paused for a second and then shoved himself even more into me, thrusting even harder than before. I am in awe; all this time he has overpowered me with his strapping, potent body. He was so rough with me and I loved it, I loved how dominate he was. Possibly because I surrendered so easily to be his submissive.

I came almost immediately, as we could both feel my fluids dripping down the inside of my thigh. He lowers his waist and starts slapping his meaty dagger against my lower regions which he has chosen to inflict punishment upon me.

"Ichigo…" I mumbled under my breath, "Harder…" and he happily complied, his ruggedness heightened with more covetousness.

His eyes are lighter than amber and I could see little laugh lines when he is receptively speaking to me. "Hold on to me…"

"Okay?" I am frozen for many moments and I'm am completely lost on what to do but I grab on to Ichigo's arm regardless, still clueless. Very quickly, the man smashes me into him and pulls me up to his face. _What the fuck… _Then he wraps his muscled arms around me and lifts me off the machine. With him still inside me, my legs instinctively wrap around him so I don't fall.

"I told you to hold on, didn't I?" Right… I still had a lot to learn. Like how to obey and be submissive for the first time. Unexpectedly gravity takes its course and I slide down on his stiff member. He looks deep within my eyes and bounces me up and down.

He has now stunned me for a second time, first with his office sex and now with this sudden position. It felt so different. The friction between us never felt so strong before, so vibrant. I am still winded from him thrusting into me and now, in my subsequent struggle, all I can do is look at him.

In this instance, I'm craving more. I'm concentrated, and my eyes whisper,_ "Give it to me…"_ as I secrete a low growl. I know he understands, because he begins bouncing me faster, arousing me like crazy.

"Shit, Rukia…" His hot breath washes over my flushed face and all I can do is breathe heavily. I don't let go of him even though he has me secured in his arms. I'm amazed that he hasn't gotten tired yet. I just couldn't see how he could bounce me forever like this. It seemed like forever anyway…

He swung me left and right, panting and thrusting harder. I found myself thrusting my hips with his aggressive movements. I can't stand it, my body starts to stiffen as I reach my climax. "Mhm… Ichigo." I could hear my voice and how my breath was catching in my throat. I was practically gasping senselessly for air. His face pushed against my neck lightly, teasing me. Biting my neck gently, he continue to bounce me. I'm almost there… I can almost taste it now.

Then he stares directly into my surrendered soul and announces, "Damn… if we fuck like this all the time, you're gonna make me smoke my whole pack of cigs before the week is over…"

I laugh quietly, trying not to be so loud. I think I was doing so far for how great this felt. "Another compliment?" my mouth managed to leak out through heavy breaths.

"If you count a fact as a compliment," he panted, "…then sure…" His willingness seemed to be quite impervious. It reminded me of why I craved him— he was the perfect combination of masculinity with potential vigor. "You tease me way too much, Rukia…"

My voice tried to respond once more but I couldn't find the energy to say another word. "Mhm…" I lightly shuddered. Then, out of the blue, our session was interrupted by Ichigo's gasp. He rudely lets go of my sweated body and I slide off his dick, dropping to the floor. "Hey what gives?" not mention, _that _hurt!

"Shhh." he grabs my clothes and tosses them at me. "Put on your clothes…" _So rude._

I'm baffled as I snap out of my nirvana, "But… I didn't hear anything—" then very quickly…

_Knock, knock…_

"Hello? Is there anyone in there?"

Are you serious! Now someone decides to question the damn sign on the door! We are both rushing immensely to put our clothes on. Ichigo is slightly laughing.

"Psst, hey!" I whisper loudly, "What the hell are you laughing for? …Laugh when we aren't in deep mule shit! You got it?" I was so right! _I told him so, I told him so, I told him so!_ But he wanted to… and I wanted to… and ugh! What are we to do now? We were caught, there was no doubt about it!

"I'm laughing cus it's ironic," with a light snicker, Ichigo makes matters worse, "Of all people, it has to be Kaien who comes to investigate."

My heart drops. _Kaien? CRAP!_

_Knock, knock…_

"Hello? _Hello? _—who the hell locked this door." Kaien mumbles as we hear his keys jingling. Fuck, he's gonna open it! Abruptly the knob started to wiggle. Yup, we were caught, and it was by someone I would never expect—

Of all people, it had to be… _Kaien Shiba._


	9. New Strategy

Hope you can keep up. Drama Town, babes.

Chapter 9 - A New Strategy

So, we stood there half naked. I hated Ichigo with the passion right now and hated myself even more for being so easily persuaded. Because of his anxiousness and my stupidity, we were about to get caught by my ex! I felt as if I was going to die. Too bad I couldn't. I would happily leave my corpse here laying on the floor. Humph, who am I kidding? Ichigo would probably rape it. The door knob jiggled again.

We forcefully push each other in front of the door like hooligans before it springs open. In a instinct, I hold the knob to keep it from turning.

"Huh— What the fuck? Is someone in there?" Kaien joggled on the other side.

"Shit." I mumbled, as my head aches. "Ichigo…" He looks at me, hints of lines on his face told me he had been trying to submerge a smile. I shoot him a deathly glare, "What the hell are we gonna do, huh!" I loudly whisper. "This is all your fault…"

He doesn't resist. "Okay, okay… so it is…" he smiles, "I'll tell you what we are _not _gonna do though… We aren't gonna get caught." _Oh that's soooooo reassuring, I think I might puke! _Maybe I would believe such a ball face lie if it wasn't _KAIEN _on the other side of this door. Kaien, the quite observant, never misses a clue, Sherlock Holmes, _KAIEN_!

The door stops shaking and I feel relieved and loosen my grip. "Your plan better be a genuine as gold, because if you don't think of something fast, your so fucking fired—"

"Ok deal. Just don't give us away, or I'll fuck you harder next time, my little shorty."

"Excuse me? Could you be anymore of a dic—" Suddenly he pushes me front the door with a bang and Kaien knocks the door wide open, inducing me to stumble back. I freeze suddenly in my steps as he looks at me oddly.

"R-Rukia?" he says out of disbelief. "What are you…" Then he looks at my half buttoned blouse and looks around. "_Why_ are you…"

"Um… uh…" my eyes look over behind the door. Ichigo is there, his whole body crammed into the corner against the door hinges. He shoots me a striking warning glare to not say something stupid; his hand is by the knob and his other hand is to his mouth, one finger over his lips.

"M-my two buttons on my blouse came off…" I nervously smiled. Kaien's face relaxed to hearing my lame reason. He shakes his head sighing, and I take the moment to rip two buttons off before he pulls his full attention back to me again.

"How did it happen?" he closes the door behind him before he walks over to me.

Ichigo doesn't make a sudden move. One move is all it took. "Eh…" I blinked, "I-I don't know… bad luck?"

Kaien chuckles staring at my chest. I regretted ripping those buttons off now. "So you put an _out of order _sign on the door for _what_?"

I nervous even more now. "Because… eh, because I didn't want anyone to come in." proud of myself for answering his anxious questionnaire, I close my shirt with my hands.

"And it never occurred to you to go to the bathroom?"

"Guess I panicked." I shrugged, "Sorry that you have to find me like this."

"I admit, it shocked me." he stares at me, this time lustfully. "But it must be my luck that I did find you like this." Kaien's hands snake behind to my back then down to my waist. It had been a while since he touched me. I kinda forgot the feeling.

"Eh, heh, _heh_…" I move his hands away. "I gotta to go on lunch— need to go home and fix my shirt. Orihime is also waiting on me."

Somehow he managed to snake his hands around me again. "I'll let ya go, if you _really _tell me what you were doing in here…" I knew he didn't buy it. Kaien was way too smart for that. I could see Ichigo frown from the corner of my eye. He even gripped the door handle, like he was going to lurch out and jump on Kaien. I hoped he didn't.

"So are ya gonna tell me?" he seems distracted.

I grab his head with my hands before he turns to see the orange haired man standing there. "You really wanna know?" At this point, I decided to use my resources— my womanly goods. "Maybe it was a distraction to get us in here… alone…" I placed my arms around his neck.

He chuckled, "I'd believe that, but the Rukia I know isn't _that _creative."

"And I have changed since you been back…"

"Is that so?" his aqua green eyes smile at me. I totally think I'm winning him over. "Show me how much has changed? If you don't mind…"

"Heh, okay…" I bite my lip and proceed unwillingly to kiss my ex. He pushes my head into his face as if he was gonna take a big chunk out of my face. Abruptly, we engulf in a deep passionate kiss. Our tongues dance vividly much to his delight. He was a good kisser but my heart wasn't in it. Silently, I gesture Ichigo to escape behind Kaien's back. Ichigo understands and slips from behind the door and quietly opens it. He doesn't look back as he walks at a faster pace than usual. I can hear his dress shoes clunk loudly as he drifts further from us. The sound makes Kaien gasp and he pulls away from me, turning around to see nothing but a partial door open.

* * *

"Fucking bastard." Ichigo frowned all the way back to his office. "Does he think he can really have Rukia?" he opened the door, "I mean come on. He practically forced himself on her." it was only cool when he did it, _duh_.

"M-Mr. Kurosaki." a mousy voice made him turn around in a gasp.

"Huh…?" the man cleared his throat. "Yes?" Miss Inoue looked at him with scared eyes.

"I'm sorry." Orihime admitted, "But have you seen Rukia?"

"No." he turns around, walking in the door and slams it in her face. She should ask_ Kaien _where Rukia was. He would know.

…Since he was a stalker. _Scratch that. _Kaien was only a partial stalker. Since the bastard didn't know where Rukia actually was. However, Kaien coming to the copying was Ichigo's bad. He knew the man was looking for Rukia before lunch time. He knew one of the places Kaien would look, would include the copying room.

…He actually over heard Kaien talking to Nel just before he went to go make copies. It wasn't like him to eavesdrop but the topic was juicy. Turns out the rumor he teased Nel about was true.

And the smitten crush she persuaded to have was all a front. Ichigo wasn't stupid.

"_So what did you find out about him?" Kaien frowns at Neliel. "Anything at all?" they were in the conference room alone. _

"_Nope." she sighed, "Just a local businessman for Yoshima."_

"_Seriously." he stares at the green haired woman. "So your saying he's no threat then."_

"_Yup. That's what I'm saying. The man has a past but its not one to worry about. He's not linked to Rukia in any way." Nel giggled, "He was famous at Yoshima Inc but left due to unfairness between him and his boss. It's been told that he gets hired secretly to investigate other working companies and put them out of business for good." she explained._

"_And is that true?" Kaien looks at Ichigo's file— a file he retrieved from Rukia's collection earlier this week._

"_I don't know. So many rumors travel randomly, I have a hard time keeping up with them all. To me, the man seems harmless."_

"_Heh. Seems…" Kaien closed the file and slid it to her. "So he's not connected to her. Does it seem that he likes her at all?" he anxiously waited on her answer. _

"_I tried to get that from him today. " she sighed, "My logic didn't work. Even though I find him harmless, he is clever. He used the rumor about me and you to shut me up. Then tells me that he has no time to be her friend."_

"_He's lying." Kaien glares at her, "He has to be— why else would he defend himself with the rumor about you and me…"_

"_Yeah. Don't worry. For all he knows, it's a rumor." she sat back in the chair, crossing her legs, "If he's here, then there's no doubt he's been hired to snoop— if the rumor is true. Either way, he has no business with us and that's why we shouldn't worry." _

"_Still… keep an eye on him. He's smarter than he looks. He can figure us out with no problem if he pays attention."_

"_You worry too much hun." the woman was now behind him rubbing the tense spots on his shoulders, "By the time he finds out about us, we'll have her money and everything she owns. Before he digs too deep, she'll be dead…"_

"_One can hope." Kaien sighs, "Speaking of my sweet Rukia, I'm checking the copying room to see if she's there…"_

Ichigo shook his head at the fact. It would be useless to tell Rukia. The woman wouldn't believe such a thing. She wouldn't believe that she was being tricked or manipulated. Especially by the people she was closest to. She'd fire him before she fired them. Only thing to do now was, find a way to get rid of them. Possibly make Rukia see that they were both after her money.

…No.

First, she needed to find out that her little fashion coordinator and her main man were actually together. But how? Kaien and Nel never talked in the workplace unless they were alone.

Alone…

…Hm.

His phone rings and he picks it up with ease, "Ichigo Kurosaki, here— sup?"

"_Mr. Kurosaki…" _the voice sounded familiar, for it was his partner. The man who truly hired him. _"How is everything?"_

Ichigo sits back in his office chair, almost smiling, "You bastard. I had a feeling you would call."

"_Did you now?" _the man laughed, _"How is work…" _he teased.

"Stressful. When you said they needed help, you weren't kidding." Ichigo cleared his throat, "But I guess you want the update, eh?"

"_Of course, Kurosaki. How juicy is it."_

"She's a hard one to crack into. But I got something you'd like to hear…"

* * *

Kaien lets go of me and sighs. "Rukia." he takes a seat on the printing table. "You know I care about you, right?"

"I know…" I'm much more interested in tying my shirt down.

"…So hear me out then."

I let go of my blouse in aggravation to stare at him. "What?"

"Fire Ichigo. For me…" the man seemed dead serious. He crosses his arms, his aqua green eyes flutter at me with a sentimental flare. "Now, I know what you're thinking… that I'm over reacting and I'm just a heartless bitch who doesn't wanna see other guys flirting with my girl. It's not like that."

"Of course not." I shrug. "I'm not _your _girl." I narrowed my eyes at the man, "We are friends and that kiss was just a kiss." I explained, "And this is my company not yours. Ichigo is my employee. He works for me. Not you." I frowned, "I want to keep him and that's that."

He sighs, "What if I told you that his only purpose at this company was to snoop. Not just snoop but to dig into your business so he can put it out over Tokyo?" he hops of the table and before I could react, he embraces me, lightly kissing on my neck. "…I'm only looking out for you…"

I paused, swallowing.

"…Mizuiro told me the same damn thing." I resisted, prying away from him, "If he wants to snoop then let him, he won't find a thing. I know you're just using that as an excuse anyway!"

Kaien frowns.

"So, I'm not firing Ichigo, Kaien. _Forget it_. If you feel iffy about him, then _you_ take it up with him." I walk out of the copying room, succeeding to never look back. I know it seemed like I didn't know what I was doing but I think I had a pretty good clue. Kaien was jealous.

I found Orihime crying in my office and I couldn't understand why. "What's the matter?" I approached the sobbing girl with a handful of tissues.

"Mr. Kurosaki is mad at me… and I don't know what I did…" she starts crying even more.

"Awh. No he's not." I glower at Ichigo through his window. "He only looks like that on purpose." I pat her gently on the back.

"No I mean…" she sobbed, "He slammed the door on me when I asked where you were."

"Oh he did, huh?" I grab a jacket and put it on. "Ichigo!" I marched into his office, gripping onto Orihime. "ICHIGO!"

The man whispers something into the phone I can't hear then hangs up. "What?"

"You made Orihime cry!" _Ruthless prick._ "Say you're sorry. Now!"

Ichigo looks at the sobbing woman then looks back at me with brows raised. "Sorry." he heartlessly replies, not caring what he did or why he was saying sorry. As long as he said it right?

"You don't mean it…" I hissed. "Do you even know what you did?"

"Not really…" Ichigo stares at Orihime. "Sorry for whatever I did."

"You slammed the door in her face! Could you be anymore of an asshole?" I hissed again.

"Really Rukia, it's okay… I um—"

"Shut up, Orihime."

She blinks.

"Wa?" Holding both hands up in surrender, he winces at my loud shriek. "She asked me where you were… I didn't know and closed the door." he shrugged, "Damn I didn't know we were still into tattling telling on folks. Yall do this often?"

"Psh, I'll _tattle tell _you alright!"

"Okay. I'm sorry Miss Inoue. I didn't mean to slam the door on you and make you cry…" then the smart ass stands up to reach for Orihime's hand and bows. "Forgive me. I can be such a bastard sometimes." he glares at me, "Happy?" Then he rolls his eyes, "_Little midget…"_

I couldn't stand him! He deliberately acts like that because he can! I would leap over this desk and punch him a new one. "Yes. Thank you." I smile at my assistant, "He won't ever do that again okay, Orihime? If he does tell me."

"Oh um… o-okay." she scampers from the room.

"It's decided… you don't know how to be civil in those type of situations." he stands up, reaching into his desk for his pack of camels. "Now I'm increasing my chance of disease because you stress me out." he walks passed me and dashes into my office.

I grimace, following the man to my balcony. "Well stop pissing me off and you'll be fine." I shut the door and close the outside blinds.

"I piss you off, huh?"

"Sure do." I cooed.

"…You know Rukia." he lights his cig and takes an enormous puff. "If I make you that mad then, why don't you fire me already." he sounded somber. His posture, his face… even his eyes seemed to be riddled with uneasiness.

"You can't be serious…" I blink, unable to understand why the sudden change in his attitude. "Making me mad is not that same as being annoying. Now that's something that would get you fired…"

"So how can I be annoying to you then?" He almost sounded like he didn't wanna be here…

"Shut up, Ichigo." I attempted to laugh, "I'm not gonna fire you. You would just have to quit if you don't wanna be here."

The man stayed silent for an odd number of moments; like his mind was doing some deep, _deep_ thinking. "No…" Ichigo mumbled, "I've got a job to do." he takes another puff.

I grin. "Good. This company needs you."

"Yea… besides. You would be so lost without me. You practically need me!" he throws out his bud, eyes teasing me.

"Excuse me! I do not…" I try to push him but he snatches me up effortlessly in his arms.

"Too slow, Shorty." he mocks me, pressing my small frame against his torso. Swiftly, it seemed as if the whole world stopped. It was quiet and Ichigo's body never budged. I was obligated to stay that way too, wondering why he was so quiet. We just stared up at each other, our eyes never loosing touch— never losing interest. Nature was so silent, I could only hear the birds chirp, and then—

"RAWR!" Ichigo screams, scaring the shit out of me. I gasp as my heart thumped loudly.

"What the hell, Ichigo?" I resist pulling back but he pulls me even closer than before. "You are such a—"

"I have never met someone like you." he admits, "You tease me way too much Rukia."

"Wut…"

He starts with slow, full lips, slightly moistened. Next thing I knew, my mouth was engulfed by his cigarette lips. I was so confused but I wrapped my arms around him and returned the kiss fervently. Kaien's kiss wasn't like this. Ichigo's kissing was beautiful. Of all the things I could touch, his lips were my top choice. The soft feeling of moving in sync, like a couple skate on a icy lake— or the way soft skin feels after a nice night bath. The rush in my chest brewing and it felt as if the world is spinning. I rested in his open arms, wishing to stay like this forever.

Ichigo breaks the kiss only to start all over again. It's a kiss that I personally crave— the second kiss. A kiss in which I can forestall the choreography. It's like he's guiding me with his lips and our mouths begin to part as our breath quickens. At that moment, my face flushes, we begin to press more firmly with our lips, and our kisses come much more quickly, until the lips part once more and our tongues finally meet.

"Hm. I won't say love him. Because I don't… I'm just… _fascinated_…"

"_Yea…what was I thinking…" _Ichigo smiled through the kiss, _"I'm not going anywhere, I have a job to do— a different job—"_ he broke the kiss.

"What?" I blinked.

Ichigo notices a silhouette in my office, a masculine form with spiky hair, "It's Kaien again… probably he's looking for you…"

I sigh. "Yeah… I guess so…" I turned to Ichigo and sighed again, "Stay out here, wait till it's clear. You know to avoid controversy and drama."

"Sure…" he watches me slip inside.

—

"…Hm. New objective— gotta make Rukia catch them at their own game…" he lights up a new cig and opens his cell to dial.

"_Kurosaki…?" _there's a shocked tone in the other man's voice.

"Yeah. Sorry to bother ya. I have decided not to wait." a scheming smile approaches Ichigo's face, "Tell it all… don't hesitate to leave out anything…"

"_What made you change you're mind…" _his partner asks.

"I had a hunch." Ichigo hangs up smiling, "_I'm getting rid of those sorry ass bastards…"_

* * *

_Okay no lemon in this one but that only means there will be more in the next chapter, stay tuned! I wanna hear your comments on this one, please. What do you all think is gonna happen next? I look forward to hearing from you guys. : )_


	10. Scissors

_I'm so excited! I'm gonna have some art done for this story. Like the title page and things like that. I don't know when it will be done but when it is I'll post it on my page! _

_Okay! Chapter 10— AKA— __**A little bit fluff, lemon, lime goodness **__to make you're inner goddess shiver!— eh well your inner goddess hopefully shivers. Lemons don't have so much dialog in them this time… Not that it matters. _

_Enjoy and please review!_

* * *

Chapter 10 - Scissors

I seemed to notice a small pattern— after me and Ichigo were intimate, we wouldn't talk for about a day or two. The man wouldn't even make eye contact with me. I liked how he protected our little intimate relationship. That way no one could suspect a thing. He addressed me properly and I did the same for him when we did exchange words.

Yet… I wasn't sure why I was here today, the office was supposed to be closed for unexpected maintenance, allowing the weekend to begin early. _But whatever._ I came bright and early this morning. The schedule in the break room said there was a meeting in headquarters at 7:00— _High corporate personals, only._

I decided to make a trip to the bathroom before I walk into a dark empty headquarters. Stopping in the mirror, I scowl in annoyance at my hair. Why is my hair the only thing that fails to give me what I want— which was to mind my command. The hair stylist at the fashion show seemed to know what to do with it. I growled again. Maybe I should cut my hair, it at least then, I would look different. I wouldn't have to worry about how it looked in the mornings because it would easily frame my face. Right now, it was shoulder length and naturally curled oddly at the ends.

"Hm…" cutting my hair was just a thought.

Instead of worrying sick about my hair, I should have been worrying about the seminar. It was coming up soon. Besides that seminar, I also had a fashion convention to attend. Hanataro also left a bunch of applications for new summer models on my desk yesterday. I frowned at that thought— hiring new models for the new summer issue… _bleh_…

"Morning, Miss Kuchiki." Ichigo's voice unexpectedly happy and I turn around with a brow raised. Of course the man looks good today. He wore a white, stays cool, 2-button, Calvin Klein seersucker suit. A grey closed collared shirt was tucked inside. I found it weird that the man was wearing a tie— Ichigo never wore ties.

"Good Morning, Mr. Kurosaki." I returned the generosity back with a cold grin— incase of anyone watching in the hall way. "What's with the tie today?"

"Mm." he partially smiled to my question and walked inside to headquarters. I frown, marching inside right behind him.

"Well, you're gonna tell me, aren't you?" I suddenly realized that it was a useless question to be asking. I really didn't need to know why he was wearing—

"Doesn't matter." he turned around to face me, his voice is warm and oddly doesn't match his indignant expression. "All that matters, is that you'll be the one taking it off…" Looks like I walked into this one obliviously. I just backed up into Hanataro's desk, eyes widening. Then I realized something as I was sliding away from him.

"We'll be late for the meeting…" I stopped as he began to chuckle. Chuckling like I was stupid or something. Then I paused thinking, "There is no meeting today, is there?…" I uttered dryly, shooting him a vicious glare, "…You sneaky little buffoon."

Ichigo cracked a smile grin.

So he used the same concept with the _out of order _sign. Only this time, he used a fake schedule to get me to work, when I didn't need to be. "I don't get it, do you have to brainstorm hard for these random ideas of yours— or do they come naturally?" I glared at him, this time, I demanded an answer.

"They come naturally." and he swoops me up in one arm and uses the other to push everything off Hanataro's desk. "Hopefully your boy's desk is _reasonable _for you."

"ICHIGO! We can't have sex here!" I realized something about Ichigo. He was always leaping into things without thinking it through. He never worried about the outcome— didn't care one bit. "And…We'll have to clean those papers up, you know!" Here I was, worrying about Hanataro finding a mess on Monday. _How dumb._

"Trust me." his nose nudges my trembling cheek.

"TRUST YOU?" I repeated, pulling back, my hands clung to the edge of Hanataro's desk, "Remember last time?"

"Hey, we got out of that one, didn't we?" he asks.

"Yeah… with luck." I frowned.

"But we didn't get caught. See I kept my word." he chuckles a low chuckle, "Plus, today is different, we have the whole headquarters to ourselves. No one will be here see us…" he narrows his earthly brown irises at me, pulling me closer, "Or hear you scream…"

"Except the maintenance guys…" I sighed, crossing my arms.

For the first time, I saw the man roll his eyes. He appeared to be aggravated, "Is that all you do— piss and moan?"

I blinked twice at his comment.

"You're a real mood killer, you know that? I don't ever think I have ever had to work this hard for sex in my life." with that said, Ichigo lets go of my hips.

"Maybe because girls you've had sex with were cheap and were mesmerized by your_ pointless_… prideful, _charming, arrogant _ego." I mocked him as he began to frown.

"Pointless, _arrogant_?" he scoffed, "And like your _sassy, hard to get — Oh la, la, la_…" he fluttered his short lashes at me teasingly, "Oh look at me, I'm Rukia Kuchiki, I'm soo fucking important cus I'm rich… everyone knows me and I have to be boring because I'm a goody, _goody _girl…"

"That's not true!" I pouted, shaking my fist. "I can too be bad!"

"Oh yea?" an eye twitches at me, "…prove it then."

I hop off the desk and force him to switch me spots. Responding to my body language, he sits on Hanataro's desk. I nervously began taking off my shirt and my skirt, trembling so franticly in my low cut undies. _Fuck! _I don't know why this was so hard to do. I had taken off my clothes plenty of times in font of men. Ichigo was no different. So why was it so hard?

Ichigo smiles at me, "White lace, eh?" a slender finger tugs lightly on my underwear, pulling me closer. "So what are you gonna do now, Miss Goody Two Shoes…"

I frown, he's pissed me off for the last time, "Just shut the hell up, you pompous prick…" I grab at his jacket and take no time getting it off, followed by his tie, then I unbuttoned his shirt. "I'll be in control for once… you got _that_?"

As I maneuver him to lean back a little, he blinks at me distantly, "Mm… yes ma'am…" it was like his whole body preparing for what I had in store for him. Only, I had no idea what I was going to do. How was I going to get someone like Ichigo begging for more? He stills and stares at me, his eyes were trying to figure out my intentions— my next moves. But I smile at my beginning efforts— he'd find out soon enough.

My hands slip down to his pants and I unzip them slowly. I can feel his abdominal muscles tensing and shivering at my touch. I peel down his pants, realizing the sudden bulge in his boxers. My hand travels over his semi hard manhood through the thin material of his boxers. "You tease me way too much…" He shudders with small breaths. I look up and his eyes are quite serious, they are darkened and smoky.

I loved teasing him but I wanted to do something much more. I know he wants me to touch him so I finally decide on what I want to happen. I do not take my eyes off of him as I pull down his boxers slowly. As much as I like taking my time, I slid a quivering hand into them, hearing Ichigo hiss through his teeth as my fingers wrapped around his tense arousal. Ichigo grips my shoulder as I slid my fingers and nails over his erection, feeling it harden even more under my tantalizing touch, and, curiously, I ran my thumb over the tip, wondering what new sounds I could get from Ichigo.

But the man immediately lets go with a sudden, deep moan as I began to move my hands up and down with a firm grip. I can't believe I'm doing this and Ichigo's size is bigger than I gave credit for. It was hard to believe that _this_ thing was inside me. I remain cool as I continue sliding my hands, feeling the warmth beneath my fingers, I knew this man was mine for the taking.

"Mm… Rukia…" he released another throaty moan. I was startled for a moment, for I had no idea that I could cause Ichigo to act so erotically. It was as if he was the submissive and I was the dominate. I gently squeezed, as he gave me another throaty moan, he leans back even more to give me more of an access. For a moment, I studied the insistent look in those smoky brown irises, and then the way his blushing cheeks seemed to scream need and desire. I know what he wanted…

He closes his eyes and I move up and down his length, Ichigo urgently pushes back into my grasp, and, it's almost like he thrusting slowly in my hands. My hand move with his rhythm, "That's right…" he breaths, "Don't stop…" he flexes his hips into my tight grip and I instinctively grip harder, yearning him to say my name once more. "Just like that, Rukia…"

Now the man's eyes remained shut, his mouth parted as he struggled to regulate his breathing. I'm sure now he would mind me kicking it up a bit, then. I abruptly take the erection in my mouth and, after the man choked on his own gasp, I decided to tentatively suck deeper to make him moan louder. "Fuck… Rukia." I run my tongue over the tip as his eyes fly open. I began to push more into my mouth and I admit— there was no warning.

_Heh. _

He slips his fingers into my hair and twirls it teasingly. It feels great to me and he seemed to increase his caressing as I provided more pleasure. "You do this really well…" He loosens his gaze on me, his smirk growing and revealing a line of teeth. As for me, I'm ecstatic! I never knew that I would build enough courage to something like this— _I'm gonna make him want me more…_ I smiled in my mind, _I'm gonna fuck him with my mouth… _

I increased my speed, using my hands to tease the rest I couldn't fit in my mouth. His hands are gripping my hair now and he's thrusting into my face, bucking his hips as we go faster. "Keep going…" he sighed, his usually serene voice was now husky and strained with vast lust. He hisses between each breath and I'm practically shaking on the inside with jubilant emotions. I wondered, had anyone touched Ichigo _like this _before. He acted as if this was the best head he had ever gotten. However, I happily continue, my swirling tongue teasing the shaft.

He tastes so sweet and at the same time, so… salty…

"I'm gonna come…" he bites his lip, "I mean it…" his eyes are wide and alert, but I still continue, pushing more of him into my mouth until he swiftly pushes me back. Suddenly, creamy liquid oozes onto my chest and bra. I'm slightly baffled— any guy would want a girl to swallow their substance right?

"Wow…" he's practically undone, his eyes are mesmerized. "I don't care what anyone says, you have done that plenty of times…"

I giggle, "Nope. I haven't." Actually I wouldn't tell him but he was the first guy I had even given head to, and, I'd like to keep it that way.

He eyes me attentively, "Your _lying_…"

"I'm serious. I really haven't."

"Oh yeah that's right… your that goody—" and he stops at the sight of my penetrating glare, _don't you dare say it… _

He shrugs, "Okay, fine. I take it back." he brings me to my feet, satisfying lazy grin becomes his look momentarily as he stares at me, "…get cleaned up, Shorty. We'll have lunch…"

* * *

My idea of lunch wasn't exactly breaking into the deli kitchen for a snack— half naked. But eh— _what the hell._ Ichigo is in his boxers as well so I didn't feel so dumb. He unlocks the door to kitchen and lets us inside. "Whatcha hungry for?" he blinks at me.

"Oh… um…" I bite my lip, "I'm not sure." I actually could for something _not_ thaw and serve, but again— _what the hell_.

He breaks open the pantry, "Hm, I see bread crumbs… and shake'n bake mix…"

I smiled wryly. Was the man serious?

"Mm… I bet if I could find some chicken breasts, I could make breaded baked chicken." he shivers at the thought, "Oh yeah… definitely," the man grabs the ingredients and places them on the working table.

"You can cook?" Is there anything the man couldn't do?

"Sure… if I put my mind to it…" he proceeds to laugh, after glancing at my fatigued face. "I'm joking. Yeah I can and I happen to make a mean casserole with breaded chicken… What do ya think?"

My belly growls at us both. "Sure, what the hell…"

"Alright. Go dig in the pantry for other stuff and I'll get started." he commands nicely.

"Um…" I blink, "Things like what?"

"Something to drink would be nice." Ichigo smiles sweetly at me as he begins to mush ingredients together. He seemed to know what he was doing. So for once, I trusted the man.

The pantry was huge— almost like a mini mart. Way too big for storing food, I thought. As I ventured, I noticed the door to the left which happened to be a freezer. And to my right, was a fridge. I dove into the fridge, feeling naughty. I really shouldn't be doing this. I'm in bra and panties scoping the fridge like I was at home, however it tickled my fancy. There was all kinds of goodies to grab and munch on. Yet, I ignore all that stuff to grab the Moscato 1915 wine smiling at me with invitation to take it. Long moments later, I come out with several different items and I place them next to the raw chicken.

"That's my girl…" he cracks a small grin at the wine, "Do we plan on getting drunk, my dear?" He looks so stunning cooking in dark boxers.

"No." I flush. "Wine is great with chicken."

"Hm." he nods, placing his concoction into the oven at 400 degrees. He carries on with his next dish— the casserole. The can of green beans, lets me know it's gonna be a green bean casserole and, I instinctively cringe at that thought.

I find two glasses for the wine and pour us both some. "Ichigo…"

He looks up, not saying a word.

"Toast?"

He smiles and picks up his wine glass. "To what do we toast to, hm?"

"Toast to…" my lip curls, " …to… having the building all to ourselves…"

Ichigo nods, "…and all twelve stories…" he adds.

"Good one." Our arms intertwine and we drink from our glasses.

* * *

"HOLY FUCK, KAIEN!" Nel is practically screaming on the top of her lungs. The man winces at the sound of her screech.

"What?" he blinks at her.

"Look at this shit! Take one good look." She slides the newspaper over to him, "Who told?"

Kaien frowns at the paper, "Kaien Shiba and Rukia Kuchiki break up?" he reads, "What the hell?"

She's pacing about, "That's not all— read it. Read it all…"

"_The couple actually broke up a few months back and effortlessly kept it from the public and press. Word is out that Shiba and Kuchiki were only friends with benefits— not so much a couple to begin with. Feelings are mutual between them as, he still works at Fashion Fever Tokyo as one of Kuchiki's top businessmen. Why? We don't know…_

…_For all the public knows, he could be just getting after her money. Since Shiba longs for the free vacations his, used to be mistress, offers him monthly. After all that, we strongly suggests the man should have started paying up since day one. As now it comes to the light, Shiba had his, so called mistress, paying for all the divorce against, Rangiku Matsumoto, a current wealthy business owner, back three years go! _

_We are entitled to our own opinion and we say… Shiba might have money now. But only because he's leeches." _Kaien is red now, absolutely furious.

"Rukia is going to read that! How do you expect to sweet talk her into marrying your ass if she reads that crapola! Huh!" she scowls, "I told you not to break up with her… I told you to wait… and what do you do…? You break up with her for me! Seriously what the fuc—"

"Shut up." he rips the paper to shreds, wishing that was the only copy. "You know who did this don't ya? It's that son of a bitch, Ichigo Kurosaki…"

"But… if it was him, how did he know about your divorce with Rangiku? How does he know about you and Rukia breaking up! It doesn't add up!"

"Like you said, he was hired to snoop… and he's digging too damn far if you ask me." his hand makes a trembling angry fist. "Fuck we need a plan… a new plan…"

Nel wraps her arms around her boo thang, her head resting neatly on his shoulder, "New plan for what?"

"We need to get rid of that bitch before he ruins everything…" he growls. "Simply eliminate him…"

"What? You mean kill him?" she froze, staring down at her angry Kaien. "You must not be thinking clearly, hun. If you get your hands messy with one more murder, we won't ever be able to live it down, and, we already plan to kill Ruk—"

"Shhh…" Kaien sighs, "I know." he seems calm now. "But Rukia won't fire the fucker, she told me the other day. Besides I realized, firing him doesn't mean he can't snoop outside of work." he frowned again, "Ichigo could be doing it right now as we speak."

"Wrong." Neliel let go of Kaien, "Rukia kept those files hidden in folders, under a password no one could get into but her. You can't access them unless you are on the companies network. If he is the one that's truly doing it, then she has given him the password or he hacked it some way, trust me…"

"Then the bitch hacked it, then… no doubt."

She frowns, "But how?" she really didn't wanna believe that her fantasy hunk did the crime but it was possible, "It would take a class A hacker to get that password without her permission. "We have to think about this before we blame Ichigo…"

"What the hell, Nel… are you on his side or something?" he growls, "Do you really think Ichigo is innocent after what we've scooped on him. We found out that he works with other companies to bring down vast businesses. People pay him under the table to do dirty work— to snoop, and you wanna tell me the man didn't put me on blast like that!"

"Well I didn't say—"

"You wanna say, lets think ABOUT IT?" he tosses scattered paper everywhere, "What is there to think about! The man did it… he knows something and he's gonna try to put as much out there as he can…" Kaien stands up, realizing he needs a swig of whiskey.

"So what do we do now…" she pouts.

Real quickly, he takes a shot, glaring at her, "We get rid of the damn vermin, before he gets rid of us…"

* * *

Ichigo has lunch ready and sitting on one of the café tables. I sit patiently, wine buzzed. I think what I was sipping on was my third glass, I wasn't sure.

"Bon appetite!" he hands me napkins and silverware. Everything smelt delicious and I was so hungry. Aside our lunch, I made dessert— a vanilla cream instant pudding and strawberry sauce to go with it.

"I'm so hungry…" I take my fork and probe a chicken breast. "In fact… I'm soo hungry, I could eat uh… um… a… _whole _chicken…" I giggled.

Ichigo pauses to look at me speculatively, an eye twitches, "Rukia are you drunk?"

"Nope." I giggle again.

"I swear woman, you need to learn how to hold your liquor." he shakes his head then sips wine. "We've had way too many toasts, and I think, four of them were by yourself."

"So not true," I try to shake out of my buzz. "See, I'm fine." I try to eat normally— like a healthy sober person. Mmm… and it tasted so good. The chicken was tender and juicy and, the casserole, which I usually hated, was actually good this time around. "You are a good cook, Kurosaki."

"Thanks Kuchiki." he winks at me.

"And you know… I feel stupid sitting here, practically naked with you." the cafeteria seemed so open, like someone would come in at any second and find us here. I bet Ichigo would probably wave to them and smile his dazzling smile like he was fully clothed. In response, I could see the other person running out like they witnessed a murder scene. Still, I wasn't used to it being so— empty.

"Being like this doesn't make you any less of a woman… so don't worry." he shot me a stern look, "I have lots of respect for you Rukia— which is probably why I try not to make you too uncomfortable." he shrugs, "Who knows."

"…Is that why, you pushed me away when you were about to… um…" I found it hard to talk about. I quickly bit my lip, "You know…"

He gets the gist and chuckles, "You didn't seem like you were doing it because you wanted to swallow, but because I wanted you to." he took another bite, "…Sex isn't fun when your partner is only trying to please your needs." he shrugged again, "I didn't feel like you were ready to do something like that, so I pushed you away." he pauses to get up. Something was on his mind, I can tell…

"Where you going?" I wonder, stuffing another tender bite of breaded chicken in my mouth.

He saunters, in his sexy dark silky boxers, to the surround speakers, "Do you dance?" he asks as I practically choke on my tasty food.

"…Excuse me, do I wa?"

"Dance." classical music fills the cafeteria.

"Mm… not really." _and please, for the love of god, don't make me…_

"Me either…" he laughs, "…but I got this feeling to dance half naked."

That was even worse than asking me if I danced. I find it hard to swallow what I was trying to chew on and I ended up just spitting out the chicken and drinking the rest of my Moscato. "Come on…" he invites me with open arms.

"Oh, I couldn't… I—"

"It can't be that bad… it's only us." he smiled, "Most of the entrances are locked, except the ones the maintenance guys opened— they won't bother to come in here." he was something else. How could one man think of every possible drawback in the book to keep him from having a good time. I guess he did think about things before he did them…

"Fine." I get up shivering. "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

"The great Rukia Kuchiki has to step outside of the box every once in a while, and be an idiot." his arms wrap around me, kissing me lightly on the forehead, "Am I right?"

_Be an idiot… hm_. Maybe he was right. I made myself boring because I was afraid that I would be a bad impressions on others. I was afraid of being myself, now I saw what he was saying—

"Or am I wrong…" he frowns.

"No… your right." we step slowly together in a synchronized waltz. Occasionally, he swings me outward so I can do a little twirl. I felt so stupid. But then again, it was only us. We step together again and he puts one of his hands on my hip while the other hand guides me. "Looks like you can dance, Kurosaki."

"I really can't…" he sighs, "It's something I never really learned, and didn't want to…"

_Didn't want to? But he dances so well! _was what went through my mind before Ichigo's mouth covered mine, and quite quickly, my mind was enthralled.

Something exotic was going to start pretty quick…

I moan as he breaks the kiss, then smiles, "Mm… there's something about the way your breath tastes after you drink." I see Ichigo seemed to develop his own fetish about me as I did about his cigarette breath. He reaches in for another sweet kiss.

…This felt so satisfying. His mouth— definitely a reminiscent of our tasty lunch and wine. I was fully content now, I mean, just to be able to hold each other like this, no worries… no fears. Not one interruption or problem…

I breathed out a soft gasp just as his lips passed over the dip of my neck. We danced as his lips hesitated there, nipping at the flushed skin before moving on to deeper, more concentrated suckling. And Ichigo smelled so good— the same gingerbread smell he always possessed. I'm unable to focus and once again I'm under his dominate control. That exotic sensation between my legs stirred up just as Ichigo was thrusting against me. We take short breaths, before I grab at his boxers and began to impatiently tug at them.

It seemed like I had been waiting for this…

…Truth be told, _yes_, my mind insisted on it.

I returned the kiss, my hands pulling Ichigo's toned body on to mine. I could feel that ache growing inside of me. It seemed more urgent now, I needed him inside me and, yet, I continued to wait patiently. Ichigo pressed me against the wall, just by the kitchen door, hips rubbing into me.

Suddenly, he stopped kissing me and pushed me back. Looking deep into my eyes, he said, "Round two— intermission over."

I laughed a bit, "_That _was the intermission?"

"Yup. And I realized I still owe you for taking care of me up in headquarters…""Oh, um…" I flushed, but he grabs my chin and pushes me harder against the wall. "Owe me what?" I breathe heavily.

With a low chuckle, Ichigo came close to my face, his soft lips rubbing sweetly against my cheeks, "A sturdy orgasm…" Ichigo's cock began to harden and it was practically throbbing on me. As I felt Ichigo's slender hands teasing my clitoris through my undies, I could feel myself starting to climax. His steady constant motion brought me closer and closer to the edge. _Oh my… _and when I felt him take that moist finger and joggle up and down my lower region, I wanted to cry in ecstasy. I wondered why he hadn't thrown me on the lounge couch yet, it was quite close and convenient to us.

Instead, the man had me pinned, pulling down my undies. I began to believe, the wall was where we were gonna stay. He pulls down his boxers and very quickly, he turns me around, causing my face to hit the wall with a smack. I wasn't prepared for that and the abrupt pain made my eyes tear up. He began teasing my pearl again, this time with the tip of his manhood. I moaned loudly, craving and licking my lips.

It was as if the man blacked out, I could feel his heated breath on my back as he shoved himself into me. He vigorously pumped, while gripping hard on my shoulder. I felt massive lightning bolts shooting the length of my body. The sense of wall sex was one of my favorites now, and, I believed it the lustiest of my fantasies. It was a hot bonus for the superb clitoral stimulation Ichigo never failed to give me. He elevates my pelvis is slightly lower than his, effortlessly lining my hot spot directly in line with his pubic bone. Both of us were groaning in ecstasy, that tortured look of erotic pleasure on our faces.

"OH MY GOD ICHIGO!" I was so wet, shouting louder than my lungs would let me. Then suddenly, he'd pull away… and for the next minute or so, he'd penetrate me with only the first inch or two of his penis, over and over. I can't help but weep and mumble in protest.

"You like that, _huh_, shorty…" I feel him pulling my hair, thrusting harder into me.

"Oh… yes…" I breathe. "Please…"

"Hm." I can see him smiling at my torture, "I love it when you beg, shorty…" By the time he penetrated me fully again, I was begging for it.

But Ichigo had other plans for me. With sweat coding that man's ripping abs, he slides to the couch to retrieve one of the pillows. "Lay down for me, sweet girl. Gonna show you a little _somethin'_." he stands over me, grasping the pillow, his manhood still throbbing. _What— no pillow for my head. Never mind it, I better do what he says or he just might break me. _I drop to my knees and proceed to lay on my back, my head pressing tightly against the wall. No pillow or not— I probably still would still loved it.

His eyes are so smoky as he joins me on the floor, only standing on his knees. He brusquely raises my butt just slightly off the floor and puts the pillow under me. Sure, I had a perfect view of his face but I knew there was a catch somehow. "Now cross you legs on me…" to make sure I got the gist, he guided my legs regardless. Now my legs crossed like an X on his chest. _What a weird position_, I thought to myself.

But sure enough I felt Ichigo nuzzle at my entrance, and for a second I held my breath, just feeling Ichigo's hot, wet skin against mine. I just laid there, staring into his darkened irises, filled with uncertain emotions. But he followed through with what he was going to do. He started spreading my legs and he only went about as wide as his shoulders before, he slides into me.

It was a little odd crossing my shivering legs while he was still in me but, it left us both letting out our own different riotous moans. This man was amazing! I loved how he could manually stimulate me just by opening and crossing my legs— while thrusting into me. When he pulled out again, this time he ran a few fingers up and down my thighs, inducing me to shudder in climax.

"Fuck, Rukia…" He stroked my legs again, and this time I rocked back, continuing the cycle until both of us were moaning louder. Gosh, I'm sure people could hear us in the upper floors if they were here. I was sure if Ichigo was even looking at me. He seemed dazed but concentrated. However it didn't matter if the man could see. All that mattered was the rhythm as he moved his hips mine. With a quiet moan, I slid my eyes closed, letting these awakened emotions guide me through this quarrel of primal passion and hot sex. I groan.

I so loved this…

The feel of my flushed skin slipping against his, the smell of sweat and sex in the air, the sound of heavy breathing, my gasps and his throaty groans… All of it, I would make sure to keep in my mind every time I craved Ichigo.

Hearing Ichigo groan once more, I could feel me reaching climax. An involuntary reaction occurred just as his fingers teased my thighs, a heavy shiver went up my spine. This orgasm was out of this world. "Ah! Ichigo!" I bent my legs a bit so the soles of my feet were pressed against his chest. I look straight up at him and he's so still, waiting for me to finish.

Without thinking I raked my fingernails down his arm, I was sure that I left a pretty good scratch mark. In the middle of it all, that's when he came, clenching his teeth as though to force it back. Suddenly he oozes out just above my belly. I couldn't tell if my involuntary scratch did the trick or what…

But when he pulled out, fell right on top of me—

_Oof!_

"Ichigo…" he felt like a ton of bricks! "Get— off!" I push him off me as he begins to laugh, "That's not funny. You could have killed me… jerk…"

He's untouched by my words. "Jerk, huh?"

"Yes!" _my little jerk. _I turned to shoot him death glares. "You got a problem with it?"

"Nah." he sits up, looking at me evenly, bring another thought. "It's just that tomorrow is Saturday…" I hear the sinful grin in his strained voice.

"So…" I blink.

"…So…" he cocks his head, "I got this whole weekend to myself." he clears his throat, "I would be happy if Miss Rukia Kuchiki, spent it with me…"

"Here?" I bit my lip.

"Sure…"

Spending the weekend here? At work? … with _Ichigo_… Hm. If it's wrong, then who cares. Ichigo carried on without a care in the world— I should do the same. "Okay, Mr. Kurosaki. I will stay. I just need clothes," I only had my out fit I wore this morning and that was in headquarters. _Awh and I needed a new bra and underwear_… "I just hope you can keep me occupied."

He gasps, mocking me back, "Miss Kuchiki— it's not nice to say things like that— I'll be sure to keep us both occupied." he leans over to my ear, nibbling down the side of my neck, "And no worries… clothes _aren't_ needed."


	11. Left Hanging on a String: Part 1

Wow long time since of I have updated. But I made sure to at least make a part one to chapter 11. Which is why it's sorta short. If I didn't, my friend at work would have my head. So here I am, posting another chapter. Review please! Hope you all had a nice Thanksgiving.

Chapter 11 - Left Hanging on a String: Part 1

The more he thought about that article, the more pissed he got. How could anyone be that repulsive to trash him when they didn't even know him! _I'll thrash Kurosaki. _Kaien snarled. Once this got to Rukia, he would have a slimmer chance of her taking him back. Fuck and that was the plan. In order to get that money, he needed to be with her. With this news out, Rukia would think twice! He needed to Ichigo out of the picture— for good. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" his voice was loud with rage.

"Please calm down Kaien… hun, everything will be fine." Nel sighed, "Please, lets try to think of a new plan…" She swore he needed anger management just as he turned around to roar some more.

"Shut up Nel…" he gritted, "Everything _isn't fine_, and I don't care what you say, I'm going to that fucker's office and I _WILL_go with or without you!" The man grumbled, stomping past the entrance to the elevator. Nel sighed and followed in after him. Here it was Saturday afternoon, and they were contravening into Ichigo's office.

"We'll get caught doing this… I hope you know that." she clutched on to him as the elevator doors closed and took them higher. Kaien said nothing as the woman latched on to him tighter. It was comforting, and calmed him a bit till he got to headquarters. Once the doors opened, he treaded inside headquarters, going straight to Kurosaki's office.

"Huh…" Nel blinked. "I wonder who did this…"

"We'll need a key." Kaien turned to his girlfriend, who was picking up the papers that were once on Hanataro's desk. Kaien waited, anticipating for her to respect his wishes and find a key, but she just sighed, unwillingly wanting to cooperate. "Well?" he urged, "I know you know how to get in here… you're in his office everyday…"

She approached him, her emerald orbs glared annoyingly, "That doesn't mean I know how to break in his office, Kaien…" And much more than that, she didn't want to. Nel crossed her arms and shook her head, "If you want in so badly, then you find a way in…" and just as she was about to wander on, but Kaien grabs her arms and pulls her closer.

"Don't play coy with me… _sweetie_." he gritted, "I'm starting to think you like this guy Kurosaki and if so, then join him… I'll be killing the both of you, along with Rukia…"

"No, no, no…" Nel frowned sadly, shaking her head frantically, "I don't, I swear… Just give me a minute…" as Kaien let go, she quickly unveiled a spare key inside the doorknob. She couldn't resist Kaien. She wanted Rukia's money as much as he did. If Ichigo was the one stopping them from getting to that point, then it was best to dispose of him too. Anything for her Kaien.

Nel hands him the key and he smiles, "Thank you, love." He grabbed her waist and raped her lips with a concise passionate kiss. He takes no time getting the door open. Quietly, the couple verge upon the room, flipping on the lights. "Trust me Nel, this will be quick. I just want some evidence. Something to prove that Kurosaki has been snooping…"

"Eh and what does _that _look like…" Nel raised an aqua brow at her companion. "It's not like whatever we are looking for would be in plain sight."

…Plain sight…

Nel's eyes widened at a small booklet on Kurosaki's shelf. "Or just maybe…" Her greedy hands grab for it and open it. The booklet was filled with pages and pages of what look like Rukia's handwriting.

_Page 34 _

_This divorce is hard to deal with. Mrs. Shiba… well Mrs. Matsumoto now has been targeting me for some time. She keeps admonishing me with lawsuit, swearing that I destroyed her personal items. Which is true IF you count me accidentally hitting her BMW. I didn't mean to. I told her that I would pay for the wreck and for Kaien to get a divorce from her. I don't see how I can help this situation any more than that. I worry that Kaien will just give up and stay with her to eliminate drama. I can't say I blame him. However, I being the mistress, I can't help but feel awful. I never thought I'd be the girl a man was bamboozling on his wife with. _

_But Kaien has style, charm and the ability to persuade. Any woman would love to be with him. I couldn't imagine why he would have chosen me. For that reason, I'm willing to wait on him and help anyway I can._

"Kaien… you better look at this…"

"…Huh…"

_Page 45 _

_YES, Divorce is over! Kaien moved out of his home and into his new penthouse apartment. My special gift to him for his birthday. We are going for wine tonight and then we might just go on an expensive escapade for the hell of it. I know I've worked so hard to be where I'm at, and I'm just spending money heedlessly. BUT that brings me to my second thought… _

_Something my brother always said while growing up, "If the objective is to try, then try harder. If you have to give 100% percent, then give 200%, and when you have to make money, make mad money." _

_I have never told anyone one this, but I inherited a lump some of money from the family when I was 8 years old. Byakuya always wanted me to save it and if I must use it, then I could. But I never did, in fact, I forgot all about the hidden money. It was just a year ago, when I came across my hidden account. Over 15 years, that money quadrupled its amount from interest. And when I turned 32, I was still inheriting about a million every six months from my grandparents. That's when my magazine company was just starting. After they had died, we were left with a whopping 60 billion yen. Which my brother gave half to me and said, "Add this to your collection. Make this your mad money…" _

_To explain further, I realized Byakuya called it mad money because his purpose of me saving this was so I could enjoy unlikely contingencies. And that's what it is Mad money is— a small sum of money kept for eventualities. Only now, I have 40 billion yen to relax on… Kaien keeps wondering how I was able to pay for his divorce without breaking a sweat. _

_…Simple… Thanks to my mad money haha! …But that's our little secret. However, the moral is to work hard, give your all and make money for a rainy day._

"And you thought I was crazy…" Kaien glared at Nel. "40 billion is a lot… I told you, Rukia is loaded."

"I knew she was but 40 billion? We could do a lot with 40 billion yen." Nel sat the book down on Ichigo's desk, "…but more than that, what is this doing in Ichigo's office… Wouldn't this belong in Rukia's office?"

"OF COURSE IT WOULD." Kaien frowned evilly, "The son of a bitch stole it! And everything we have assumed, has turned out to be true. He really is spying…"

* * *

I woke up to a kiss on my cheek and my once heavy eyes fluttered open. "Ichigo? I mumbled with the oddest look on my face.

"Morning, Shorty." Ichigo wrapped his arm over my waist and moved up against my curled body to spoon me. We rested on the couch in the lounge, and Ichigo never let go of me. I smiled and snuggled into his warm naked chest. Thank goodness Ichigo was one of those tall, broad shoulders, healthy abs kind of guy. I felt very safe. More than I would have under a blanket.

"…Morning," I replied, yawning quietly.

"Mmm," he placed wet kisses on my jaw line and on my shoulders. "Good sex last night, eh?"

It wasn't just good, it was marvelous. I wasn't going to tell him that though. Why would I praise Ichigo? Seriously come on. "Uhuh." I nodded then smiled sweetly. "My legs are sorta sore."

"You know sex is a great painkiller." Ichigo smiled devilishly when he discovered my expression after saying that, but that was short-lived after hearing my response.

"Oh like a… Sexual healing?" I giggled.

"Oh yes ma'am." He bit his lip and nudged my nose, "Something like that…" I could feel him getting hard and I just pulled way from him.

My stomach was squirming and I just kept staring intently at his juicy, perfect lips. "I'll make you breakfast." I offered quickly. "You made lunch and dinner last night so we can have my famous eggs, bacon, and rice today."

Ichigo pauses, removing his hand from my waist. I know he's thinking of what to say next— or he's realizing what I said was a _cock block_. Whatever the case, the man just sighs, immediately sitting up to fondle with his vacant boxers that hung on the arm of the couch. "Alright…" he finally agrees, putting them on, "I'm curious to how it would turn out so go ahead."

Excuse me?

"What do you mean by _that_?" my lip curled in anger.

"I mean… go ahead and cook. I never knew that you could cook," the spiky head shrugged, "So, I'm curious to how your food tastes."

"Wa? You think I can't cook, do you?" _Go head, say it… and I'll punch you in face right now._

"Oh damn, here we go again…" Ichigo left the couch to stretch, "Why don't I just not say anything…" He cooed.

My lips pressed into a thin line. I felt rather indignant hearing him talk. "Yea… that would be best, Kurosaki."

"Ooo, wait… never mind. You would _still_ find a way to blow things out of context…" he sighed walking towards the kitchen, "Even if it is _nothing_…"

"Um, excuse me?" I gather as much quilt as I can to cover myself before I venture after him. "That's not true. If you didn't open your smart ass mouth all the time, you wouldn't have to worry about shit coming out of mine."

"Whatever…" he cooed again, "…are you going to make breakfast or are you just gonna nag all day…"

"OH I see, so now you're gonna tell me what to do? And I nag?"

"Oh for fuck sake." And I think after hearing that, I knew Ichigo was pissed, "Seriously Rukia, do you ever stop and listen to yourself? Do you ever think you're overreacting at times? I'm getting the impression that you don't." he growled, " I can't say one thing without you taking it to the extreme. It's like you pick fights with me when no one wants to argue with you…"

"WOW. That's not true!" I bit my lip furiously. _I argue because he's the only one that seems to listen and take it._

"And it could be about anything… You are the most belligerent, loud, and disoriented woman, I have ever met…" he replied, "I just don't understand." His face seemed flustered and frustrated. "I'm the wrong person to be picking on…"

_What did that last part mean?_

I blinked a few times, trying to understand the logic in Ichigo's odd comment. No… actually that comment seemed like a warning. But before I blew another thing out of context, I paused, wrapping the quilt tighter around my body. "Okay fine, Ichigo." I took a brief breath, letting off some small steam I had boiling in my head. "So who should I argue with then…" I mean he's the only one that listened to my bitching in the first place.

"There are plenty of others that you could interrogate and pick at. Certainly not me." Ichigo uttered, "That's all I'm saying."

"So what? You think I don't deserve to call you out when you insult me?" perhaps I was overreacting now.

"I didn't insult you, I said I was curious to how your food tastes. I judged you more than anything… A normal person would have just laughed it off."

My lips began to move after a brief moment. "…But." Ichigo quickly cut me off. As he stood there, I could tell the man was thinking of something… or someone…

"Trust me…" he hissed, "My insults are the _least _of your worries."

* * *

"But who is Ichigo reporting to?" Nel questioned sitting on Kurosaki's desk as Kaien raided the man's computer. "Perhaps someone who wants to destroy Rukia's name? And everything we read in that paper, he got from this?" She held up the booklet. "Just a little farfetched don't ya think…"

"…No." the dark haired man shook his head slowly, his aqua green eyes caught something, "Nel…look…" he turned the monitor to her and she gasped. The whole page had endless records and files of manly of Rukia. Birth records, adoption papers, achievements, high school diploma, degrees, account numbers, and incomes for Fashion Fever Tokyo. Ichigo had been saving things on Kaien, as well. Plenty of articles and records for Ichigo to dog him.

"Yup, a class A hacker…" Nel blinked. Some how Ichigo was actually able to break in to the system's network and hack files for his own personal amusement just like she predicted it would happen.

"This is it… this is where he's getting it from…" Kaien laughed out of disbelief, "And you said he's no threat to us… I'd say he's more than a threat. He's a fucking deadly virus."

"Something is wrong here…" Nel crossed her legs sighing, "For being a sneaky class A hacker, why didn't he put a password on this stuff? Do you think he knew we would come raiding his office and would want us to find it…"

"Wanting us to find it, do you mean, he was hoping we would catch him at his game? For what? Impossible. He isn't that stupid." Kaien attempted to press the print button, but the whole screen went black. Swiftly, a box came up asking for a password. "Are you fucking kidding me…"

"Guess he is clever." Nel shook her head, hopping off Kurosaki's desk. "He put a password on the printer so no one could print off anything from his desktop." She could feel Kaien's anger as she stared at him.

"He's one step ahead of us!" and his fist comes down on the keyboard with a huge bang. The monitor malfunctioned for a second, then another box came up. _Not Vice Pres. Ichigo Kurosaki? Okay, deleting memory now…_

"Shit…" They both blinked at the screen.

"We're fucked KAIEN!" Nel could feel the pit of her stomach squirm. "He's gonna know that someone came into his office. He'll tell Rukia and we'll get in trouble if she checks the cameras! She's gonna be onto us from now on!" They were so close. Damn it!

She began to comprehend Ichigo's motive behind leaving this all accessible. If Kaien did have the guts to tell Rukia what he saw, there would be a thick chance of her not believing him. Rukia would also ask how he knew— what proof would Kaien have? He would have to tell that he was in Ichigo's office. Ichigo could also tell Rukia that someone was in his office, and it would have eventually led to them. They were a good as gone from Fashion Fever Tokyo!

"No she's not." the man got up from Ichigo's chair. "She won't know a thing…" and before Nel could run her mouth again, he calmed her with a light embrace, "She can't know anything if there's no proof."

"B-but… the cameras—" she fussed.

With a charismatic smile, he pulled Nel by the waist, "Come my Neliel… to the security room."

* * *

"So what should be more of my worries then?" I asked crossing my arms, still butt naked in the lounge's quilt.

"You're just so insecure Rukia. You're afraid of people running over you and so, you immediately put on this tough boss act." Ichigo explained.

"That doesn't answer my question, Kurosaki." I frowned.

"I know it doesn't." Ichigo admitted to me. "And I have no motive to answer it. You'll have to figure out for yourself." Ichigo was in my face now. "And please figure it out fast… before it's too late."

"What are you talking about?" I was so fucking confused, "Are you talking about a specific something or someone…" by his expression, he wasn't wanting to tell me. He was totally serious, he really didn't wanna tell me. I paused and began to think hard. Did he mean a type of situation? Then I wondered, was he meaning… Kaien? A situation with Kaien?

Hm. Kaien…

I couldn't think of anyone else, and it already seemed like Ichigo didn't like him. I ready knew Kaien didn't like _him_. Abruptly, my thoughts were halted by Ichigo's lips. He groped my lips, and held on to my waist. I moaned instinctively as my eyes widened to his actions. Finally I pulled back, blinking.

"What are you doing?" now I was double confused.

He didn't stop touching me as he answered. "I don't really know, honestly." he shrugged, "Maybe… I just want… you…" he trailed off.

"You want me…" I looked at him, bemused.

"I want you… to forget what I said." he finished, shaking his head. Was he really about to let Kaien go on with his plans? "Forget everything…"

* * *

Kaien had the keys for this one. He solely slipped into his pockets and pulled out the skeleton keys for the whole building. "Stay here, alright?" he instructed Nel, and she returned with a stern nod.

He entered the room with the 18 TV screens on the wall. He waited for the cameras to refresh before stopping the video and applying new tape. This way, if Rukia wanted to look on the cameras, the evidence of him and Nel being in headquarters would be gone. He smiled, applying the new tape in the VCRs; when suddenly he heard talking. His heart jumped, thinking someone was coming.

"What the… Nel?" he called out. In which Nel poked her head inside.

"Yes dear?" Then again if someone were to come, Nel would have came rushing in here.

" Never mind…"

Then hearing it again, his attention switched to the cameras— in the deli kitchen. Two naked people were standing there arguing about something. Kaien blinked, leaning in closer. He pressed the intercom just in time to eavesdrop as the male moved closer to the woman and kissed her.

_"All I will say is… Kaien isn't who you think he is… Rukia…"_


	12. Left Hanging on a String: Part 2

Updated. Please guys, for those who are still reading this, review and tell me your thoughts. Even if it's just a little comment! I appreciate all! Happy New YEARS!

* * *

Chapter 11 - Left Hanging on a String: Part 2

"So what should be more of my worries then?" I asked crossing my arms, still butt naked in the lounge's quilt.

"You're just so insecure Rukia. You're afraid of people running over you and so, you immediately put on this tough boss act." Ichigo explained.

I frowned. "That doesn't answer my question, Kurosaki."

"I know it doesn't." Ichigo admitted to me, peeling a banana sighing. "And I have no motive to answer it. You'll have to figure out for yourself." Ichigo was in my face now, chewing on his banana. "And please figure it out fast… before it's too late."

"What are you talking about?" I was so fucking confused, "Are you talking about a specific something or someone…" by his expression, he wasn't wanting to tell me. He was totally serious, he really didn't wanna tell me. I paused and began to think hard. Did he mean a type of situation? Then I wondered, was he meaning… Kaien? A situation with Kaien?

I couldn't think of anyone else, and it already seemed like Ichigo didn't like him. I already knew Kaien didn't like _him_. Abruptly, my thoughts were halted by Ichigo's lips. He groped my lips, and held on to my waist. I moaned instinctively as I could taste a hint of banana in my mouth. My eyes widened to his actions. Finally I pulled back, blinking.

"What are you doing?" now I was double confused.

He didn't stop touching me as he answered. "I don't really know, honestly." he shrugged, "Maybe… I just want… you…" he trailed off.

"You want me…" I looked at him, bemused.

"I want you… to forget what I said." he finished, shaking his head. Was he really about to let Kaien go on with his plans? "Forget everything…"

"Awe, come on Ichigo… You can tell me…" I tried to take a sentimental approach in trying to get him to saying something else but, he shook his head. "You mean to tell me, that if I your boss, was in horrendous trouble, you wouldn't tell me?" That got him thinking. Ichigo came closer to me and held me. He slowly slid down the quilt until it dropped to the floor. I flushed standing there naked, skin against skin.

"I'm saying… if I told you such things— whatever they might be, you wouldn't dare believe me." he shrugged.

"Bull shit."

Then he started something totally unrelated to what we were talking about. "Okay… look in the mirror…" as he spoke, our eyes met together at the mirror by the door. "You're beautiful… sweet… unique…" I giggled as he held me tightly, "…belligerent, loud, naggy, disoriented… and crazy…"

"Watch it…" I frowned.

"…But most of all, Rukia. You're smart…" Ichigo finished with a smile, "In fact," he let go and turned me around, "You're the smartest woman I know. I know that you can find your way out of anything life throws at you. I mean you're one of the most successful women in Tokyo. Your name is on every headline." I wondered why the flattering talk. What was he getting at? Then as he went on, his eyes became more serious, "There are people that want to take that away from you… there are people here that want your fame and money…"

"Psh…" I laughed, breaking the moment. He cocked his head to the side and blinked, "You don't think I know that, Ichigo?" I laughed again, harder this time, "I get death letters everyday from people who want to kill me and take my money…"

"No… it's not like that." Ichigo frowned, "You think those people would succeed in killing Rukia Kuchiki?"

"…No…" I cleared my throat.

"I don't give two shits about those outside people. I'm talking about the people we work with…" I could tell Ichigo was frustrated now. "…Certain people." he added with a brief sigh.

"Certain people?" I blinked. Then Ichigo leaned in to kiss me again. This time, a piece of banana traveled into mine. Annoyed with kisses, I moved back blinking, "What gives… what do you mean by…"

"All I will say is… that Kaien isn't _who you _think he is… Rukia…" he mumbled.

"What?" I blinked again. "What do you mean by that?"

"That's all I'm saying." Ichigo walked out of the kitchen. "You're smart I said— so figure it out."

Figure it out? How the fuck was I suppose to figure it out? I knew nothing. I mean sure Ichigo told me that lots of people wanted me dead for my large fortune. I already knew that though. I actually never given it much thought because there was always someone to shield me from all that drama. Staying clear of people was something I was good at and, I never had to worry about getting hurt. But… Ichigo said someone here was after me. Then he turned around and said Kaien is not who I think he is. Meaning, he isn't to be trusted. BUT Kaien told me the same thing about Ichigo. According to Mizuiro, Ichigo was a bad guy too. Although, Ichigo didn't seem to be that bad of a person…

Then I stopped, I grabbed the quilt on the floor and covered myself. Ichigo was sitting at a table eating left over chicken from last night, bored. "Ichigo." the man stopped eating and glanced at me. I guess what I really wanted to know now was, "Who are you really, Ichigo?"

"Huh?" the man didn't seem shocked at all that I would ask such a thing. It almost was as if he was using 'huh' so he could think of what to say next.

"I mean, who are you?" I asked again, "Are you really Ichigo Kurosaki from Yoshima Inc, or are you undercover bad guy… a spy… _what_…"

"Perhaps you should have asked that months ago." Ichigo cooed, turning back to his cold chicken on his plate. "I'm whoever you want me to be." he answered again.

"That doesn't make sense." Nothing did anymore.

"I could be a spy… or I could be undercover bad guy…" He looked at me with deep brown eyes. They told me nothing. I had absolutely nothing to go on. But he did smile to loosen the mood a bit and I kinda smiled back. "Maybe I want to kill you…"

I paused, raising a brow. "You wouldn't do that." that I was positive of.

"How so?" Ichigo was blank now.

"You like challenges. Killing me is too easy. Especially since we work together and no one would suspect a thing…" I answered. "And murder isn't your style anyways. You're pretty cool and collected. If you wanted to get rid of someone it would be without getting your own hands dirty."

"Hm, it seems you know me pretty well." Ichigo sipped his wine. "I told you were a smart woman."

"I wish I could say the same about you." I sat down disappointed. "Before you frighten me with some bull shit like that, you should know I don't get scared that easily." I snatched his glass from him and took a swig.

"_Heh… but you are a major spaz." _Ichigo bit his lip. "Okay, okay…" then he laughed a little and scooted closer, "Lets just say I'm counted as a bad guy but my morals are to protect right now."

I leaned closer, "Protect… _who_, Mr. Kurosaki?" and when he didn't say anything, I smiled, shaking my head in disbelief, "That's sweet but I don't need to be protected."

"It's sweet how you think you don't." Ichigo smiled back.

"From who then!" I frowned, letting my own frustration take over me. "Kaien? You're protecting me from Kaien? Is that it?" _OUT WITH IT ALREADY! _I could strangle him right now. I knew Ichigo knew something, and he wasn't about to spill it either.

Once I was able to calm down, I began to speak again. "Are you insinuating… that Kaien is the one who is trying to harm me." I swallowed hard, "…harming me… for my money?" There was a long period of silence, both of us staring at each other as if we were trying read each other. It gave me time to think and I wondered if he was pulling my leg. Then again, maybe he wasn't.

_Heh…_

But I started laughing, breaking the silence and everything in it. "Bull… Shit." Ichigo's face sunk a little. "That's the most preposterous thing I have ever heard."

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me." Ichigo shrugged.

"Well can you blame me? It's a little farfetched." I answered sipping his wine again, "I don't believe Kaien is trying to kill me just as much as you being some undercover spy, who gets paid to get information on me." that made Ichigo choke. Then the moment froze.

"…What _did_ you say?" he questioned me.

"I said… I don't believe Kaien is trying to kill me just as much as I don't believe you're are some undercover spy, who gets paid to get information on me?"

"_Are those the rumors now?" _Ichigo's lips parted into a knowing grin, leaning back ever so nonchalantly, "Of course Rukia, and you shouldn't have to believe something as futile as that…"

* * *

"Let's go…" Kaien closed the security room, glancing at his new love, "We've got things to do."

Nel nodded, "But…" she raised a brow, confused at how Kaien's attitude changed drastically. The man was calm and collected. He was holding her hand and he seemed… happy? "Is everything okay… You got the tape right?"

"Ooooo yeah." he chuckled. "I sure did…"

"So you're gonna toss it out so we don't get in trouble right?" Nel anticipated. Trying so hard to not be annoying, she asked again since he didn't answer. "…_Right_?"

They were in the elevator now and he still continued to still hold her hand. "Of course sweetie. I wouldn't forget it." He could see the relief that casted across his girlfriend's face. "But…" Nel froze at the word, "I have decided to change plans a little bit. I hope you don't mind…"

His demeanor was almost scary. Kaien was nice and calm and using good manners. _What the fuck._ She couldn't tell if he was just going through a phase or he was truly happy. Whatever happened to him in that room, changed him.

"I don't mind." Nel swallowed. "Just as long as we don't kill Mr. Kurosaki…" she explained quickly, "I mean… I don't like him either so don't think I do, but I only care about you. I know he's trying to sniff us out but if we do kill him—"

"Shhh…" Kaien turned to his love and caressed her shoulder, "…We aren't gonna kill the man…"

"We… We… aren't?" Neliel nearly choked, "…But, but… I thought…."

"I have a new plan." a light frown strolled across his face, "But it involves you…"

Nel sighed. Of course it would involve her. She was _his _lab rat for trial and error. "What is it…" she was afraid to ask but soon, the answer would come out.

It was plain and simple. Kaien lead her out of the building, raising his hand for a taxi, "I want you to seduce Kurosaki."

"WHAT!" The woman flipped. Was he testing her? Was this some kind of joke? Kaien was never the one to joke about something like that. Nevertheless, she wasn't a whore! "I'm not doing that." she assured the man as the taxi came.

"Nellie…" Kaien sighed.

"No forget that. Flirting is fine but actually seducing? You mean like have sex? I love you very much Kaien, but not enough to become your slut…"

"Shhh!" Kaien flared his aqua eyes at the woman as the taxi driver raised a brow to their conversation. "I'm not asking you to have sex with the man…" he whispered. "I just want you to flaunt a little to catch the bitch's attention." he caressed her back to clam her down, " You know… show a little boob here and there… maybe a little more…"

"No!" Nel frowned, then she began to whisper, "If you think I'll do anything for that money of hers… you're wrong." she huffed, "And I promise my seducing wouldn't arouse him at all. The guy is way to professional.

"The fuck he's not." Kaien chuckled again.

"What the heck… he is too." She replied, "I've tried that same concept in the past when you wanted me to find out about him. The guy is a brick. He wouldn't even look at me when I wore low cut shirts and stuff… it's no use…" The taxi dropped them off a few blocks from Kaien's BMW. The couple scurried in, buckling their seatbelts. Kaien took a giant breath, and started the car.

"Okay…" he started again.

"No… I'm not doing it Kaien. It wouldn't work anyway. Ichigo is very profession—"

"I saw him with Rukia!" the man bit his lip as Nel's eyes widened.

"You what? When? How?" she blinked.

"I saw them on the cameras…" he repeated again, this time he frowned. "I watched them make out and they were both naked…"

"…Impossible…"

"No… I have proof…" he answered. "They were both in the deli. Rukia was naked and Ichigo was in his boxers. They were kissing and when I listened in on the conversation… he was telling her that I wasn't who she thought I was…"

"WHEN!"

"Today…"

"WHAT THE HELL! SO HE TOLD HER?"

"That's the thing baby," he chuckled, "She doesn't believe him. She also doesn't believe that he's a spy. Rukia is still oblivious… and that's okay…"

Nel grimaced, "Are you crazy? If she doesn't believe it now, she will later on! You won't have a chance of getting back with her… and if Ichigo and Rukia have something truly going, then you can kiss that 40 billion yen goodbye."

"I know…" he sighed calmly.

Gosh, she could slap him. If he knew that much then what gives! "What is the matter with you? Are you stupid or something?"

"That's why I need your help Nellie." Kaien was still smiling. He could tell that she was starting to get the whole picture.

"But…" Nel massaged her temples. "…Of course…" It all made sense. "…You wanna split them apart…" That's why Kaien kept his cool. It wouldn't be hard to split the two of them. Rukia was surely committed, but Ichigo was a guy… Sure he was a brick, but that was because he could probably see through her phony attempt of flirtatiousness before. She couldn't imagine of what would happen if she truly _tried_. She could literately force herself on him. Either way, he wouldn't resist if what she had to give him was worth getting.

"Okay." Nel nodded, "I'll do it."

Kaien couldn't have been happier. "And I'll do the same." he reassured her. "Don't worry Nel, this is a two way street. It goes both ways."

"So you plan on working a little magic on Rukia, eh?" Nel cracked a smile.

"Correct." the man replied, "It won't be easy. Rukia is one tough mamba jamba. However, your job is cinch. Considering a man's hormones raids his mind—"

"Raids… Every hour of the day," Nel interrupted. "…A raging pit of passion that leaves him desperate." She laughed, "Being a man must truly suck."

"Others can control it…" Kaien spoke for himself, clearing his throat. "Regardless, I told you that your job will be cinch… didn't I?"

"You did." Nel reached over and kissed Kaien's soft lips then smiled. "…You did _indeed_,my love."


	13. Que Sera, Sera

Phew! Been a long time mah peeps! I'm sorry .! I have been so busy working on school, projects, tests and…. PHEWWWWWWW. I have been too tired to write. Hopefully you will forgive me with this juicy chapter. We have reached the _turning point _of the fic. I think it's about time to anyway. There isn't much about our loves in this one guys, sorry. However, it's pretty juicy. Nel is gonna get her shine and Kaien just might entice his way back into Rukia's heart! I DUNNO you gotta read it! You have nothing to lose but time. Just read and see what the hell happens…

Alright, I hush now. _Que sera, sera _guys. What will be, will… the future isn't for us to see… (at least for right now…)

* * *

Prologue - Hm…

Ichigo opened up the door to his office and sighed, plopping his things on a guest chair. He was the first one to work this time. Guess that's one of the pros to staying all weekend at work. He sauntered behind his desk and turned on his desktop. Last Sunday was amazing and he knew that Rukia enjoyed just as much as he did. Once they got all the interrogations of each other out the way, they slipped into more of a romantic mood. It was actually Rukia herself, who wanted to try fucking on a lunch table. Of course he complied. He'd be dumb if he didn't… however, he was surprised that she was opening up to him. Even after admitting he was the bad guy. Now Rukia would be willing to tell him her sexually fantasies and needs… What's next?

Their time together stretched until Monday morning at five am and ended with them putting on their Friday clothes, giving a final kiss, and slipping out the back door until they saw each other again…

Ichigo sighed as the computer flickered on. He was really starting to like that woman. Way more than he ever imagined. She was different from the handful he had dealt with. She was the first of his victims to ever interest him in a mission. That in itself was dangerous. He couldn't imagine harming his target's reputation now and he'd rather not call his partner and tell him more information about her. The painful part about that was, _he would _have to when he got that phone call.

"Damn…" it was his own fault. He knew what he was doing. Knew it very well…

The monitor flickered again and a box appeared suddenly reading, _"Memory Terminated…" _Quickly, his mind moved to other things. To be honest, reading that is what he had hoped for. It only proved one thing… Someone was snooping and right away, he knew who it was…

Kaien.

That was the whole plan anyway. He wanted Kaien to come into his office and find out what he knew. Kaien was smart. Ichigo knew that if he left his spare keys in a obvious place, that Kaien would find them eventually and break in. He never used his desktop for personal investigations anyway. That would be way too sloppy. Fashion Fever had filters and barriers that would crash his computer if he tried. Plus with the company's reliable and advanced technology, they could track him easily.

His true source of receiving information, his laptop, was taken home often with him to shun suspicion. So this was a great sign. Kaien knew everything as far as what Ichigo wanted him to know. He wasn't worried about it getting out because who would believe him? Kaien couldn't leave with anything. Attempting to print off anything was useless. All the man could do, was watch all precious evidence erase before his eyes. His proof was long gone before he clicked the print button. Heh. Now all Kaien could do was keep it on the down low, as if he was forced to keep the biggest, deadliest secret in world to himself. If he told, no one would believe him. He'd look dumb especially with no proof.

So…

Why did Ichigo do it? Well besides him being generous with his research, and wanting his favorite criminal to stay on his toes, he was a major asshole. It was almost like teasing a kid with his or her favorite candy. Ichigo laughed, pulling up another box so he could restore his computer to its original operating system. He was _that _asshole.

The best way to hide something is in clear sight… a true hacker knows that…

* * *

Chapter 12 - Que Sera, Sera

It had been a rather busy week already, and I was eager for the weekend to start again. Especially since I had a blast last weekend. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. It was Wednesday and there was too much to do with all the meetings and seminars I had to go to. Ichigo and I had only a few minutes out of our day to talk. Both our schedules were taking precious time from our interactions and all opportunities seemed to clash.

Still that bastard found time for other things…

Yup that's right, since Monday, we had quick sex in the conference room, the storage room and in the bathroom. No matter how busy things got, he always found random time to fuck and each time was better than the last. _"Don't worry I'll be quick, Shorty. I promise…" _he'd say that each time with a glint in his eye. He wouldn't let me forget the deal we made awhile back. Anytime he was horny, Ichigo was ready to seek me out and drag me wherever he wanted me to go. I always made myself deliberately convenient to both of our benefit, so he never ever had to look far.

…And you know, I kinda found myself not caring anymore. No more pleading about how decent and important I was to do such things. I decided it was time I had ignored my mind so I could cope with my sexual pleasures. I certainly felt used, but I wanted it too. Almost more than Ichigo to be honest.

Anyway, the day was almost over. I was pretty relieved until I realized there were two more days just like this one, waiting for me in the week. Just when I thought that it couldn't get any worse…

"Mrs. Shiba…" I hear Kaien's voice creeping up behind me. It was unmistakable. I noticed a few unbuttoned buttons on my blouse and took no time fastening them before his aqua green eyes met my violet ones.

Kaien growled sexually under his breath again. "Well… hello Mrs. Shiba." Yea, he was doing that too, calling me Mrs. Shiba for some damn reason. I rolled my eyes and glared at him. I straightened my shirt and covered as much of my cleavage as possible. It wasn't difficult to notice how hard Kaien had been trying to get my attention all the sudden… Like the closer I got to Ichigo, the more the _he _flirted with me…

Yet, it wasn't a natural _ex boyfriend flirt_…

He was actually forcing himself on me with his uncalled for charm. Almost like he knew that if he flirted with me long enough, Ichigo would notice and back off. Did he know something? I wondered.

"Why do you do this?" I couldn't understand for the life of me _…why… _We weren't married and from what I know, we weren't planning to.

"Do what?" He blinks bemused as if he saw nothing wrong in his smuggling charm. Then the man shrugged, "What's bothering you, honey?"

"HONEY?" I growled angrily, "Why do you call me pet names?"

He blinked a few times. "Huh?"

"Don't call me Mrs. Shiba either! We aren't even getting…"

"Who says…?" Kaien interrupts me. "You don't know that…"

"I do." I frowned, "In fact, I know for sure that if I was to marry you, my life would be over." I cleared my throat, walking into my office, my head held high.

"Oh shut up Rukia. You would be happy to marry me… you just wouldn't admit it…" he followed, sitting down in my office chair before I could. Then twirled around in it like he owned it. "In fact… you would be more than happy…"

"Yes back then I would have…" I admitted, biting my bottom lip, noticing the blinds to Ichigo's office are shut. _All of them… hm… _I closed the door and shut mine as well.

"And now as well…" he added with a low chuckle.

I turned around, scowling, "You think you know everything."

"And I do…" he cooed.

My hand stopped the commotion of the chair, inducing Kaien to look up at me with a brow raised, "How can you be so sure?" I said, throwing a dagger or two at him with my eyes, "Or maybe you're confusing _happy _with the word _miserable_…"

Instantly he sat up, gritting his teeth. "Excuse me?"

"That's right…" I stared deeper into those piercing eyes of his. "Maybe if _I was _you're wife, I would find out how much of a inconsiderate, appalling, cold backstabber you truly are… I know Rangiku did."

"Oh please. Spare me the vindictive talk. Call me what you want, Rukia… Rangiku was a bitch and a fucking liar." he admitted, holding back a small portion of his anger. "We went through problems long before you came along… It was clear that she got with me for my money. She was high maintenance, ran me into debt and ruined my life. So I cheated. Yea, not the best choice in the fucking world but it happened. I should have divorced her before getting with you but I didn't. I thought I could keep my marriage and a girlfriend…" he explained, "I thought I could keep things steady…"

"So I was the chick on the side huh?" I could see what Ichigo meant by me jumping to conclusions, but this one was legit. I really _was_ the side chick, the _le mistress_. I frowned with my hands buried into my hips. "Well?"

"Don't put words in my mouth." Kaien cooed again.

"Well that's what I was! Then after I did you the favor of getting you away from your little wife, you had the nerve to break up with me for no reason…" now we get to the brim of my burdening frustration. Now… I was ready to retaliate with fire. I waited for the man to say something but he just looked at me. His eyes softened as he laid back and reclined in my chair.

"I had a reason." Kaien crossed his arms, his eyes glanced at the bleak floor.

"Which was what?" it was almost like a riddle and I had to figure it out. I had nothing to go on though. I expected that he would leave things unrevealed but then…

…Kaien sighed, locking eyes with me again. "Because… I didn't wanna hurt you like I did Rangiku." those words that leaked out from that mouth of his, made me stop.

"You …what?"

"I didn't wanna hurt you…" he repeated, "I cheated on Rangiku. I told myself that I wouldn't cheat again but once a cheater, is always a cheater. I knew I was going to do it again so before I could do anymore damage, I broke away. I told you not to tell the public so you wouldn't have more paparazzi up your ass like you always did. Rangiku would be up your ass too."

"Rang…Rangiku…" I repeated confused.

"That's right," he nodded, "I knew by then you were her friend. I had seen you two talking one late afternoon."

"So you _were _going to cheat on me?" Of course of all what he said, that would be the part I would jump on… Still, I couldn't believe this. So many sensations raided my body. So Kaien was the good guy?, "With who?" is all I wanted to know now. Who was the stupid bitch that liked him as much as I did? Were they still together?

"Now Rukia," Kaien snickered nervously, "I couldn't possible tell you that…"

"Please, by all means…" I swallowed, trying to not let this conversation pursue me in anger, "I insist… Kaien." it amazed me how easily he gave into that.

" Okay, okay…" he sighed, leaning into my ear, "The cute little apprentice that does all your magazine arrangements for you. The one with odd natural emerald hair…"

"NEL? YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH NEL?" _O-M-G WHAT?_

"Now, now…" Kaien raised his hands up. Almost in a way to defend his face from me punching the shit of out it. Then I thought, _fire Neliel! DO IT NOW, RUKIA! DO IT NOW! _"I didn't cheat on you…" he corrected.

"So you broke up with me for her then?" WHAT THE FUCK DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DIDN'T HAVE… Other than HUGE ASS BOOBIES! Nel was a slut! Well acted like one anyway! Especially when I first hired Ichigo.

"Calm down. I didn't do that either. She didn't come onto me. I came onto her. I was just playing though. Things never elevated. But I thought they would eventually… which is why it didn't feel right being with you. So I broke up with you. I'm sorry. I fucked up and I regret it really badly. Me and her_ never _did anything and I'm glad because I still like you Rukia… Well…" he paused nervously twiddling his thumbs.

In aggression, my hand grabbed his chin so I could look straight into his sensitive gaze, "Well what, damn it…" I honestly hadn't expected those next words to come out of his mouth.

"…I… love you, Rukia Kuchiki…"

* * *

"…Just a few modifications." Nel stared into the bathroom mirror. She fixed her breasts so they would show immensely. Then she pulled her skirt up, revealing her white hose. "Hm…" she wondered, " I wonder if this would help." she smirked, "Probably not." she fled from the bathroom, ambling straight to her victim's office, smiling and winking at every other male who would stare at her.

"Mr. Kurosaki? …Oh Mr. Kurosaki?" The orange haired man had just finished the last of his filing when the aqua green haired coordinator came into the room, chest out and looking desperate. Nel placed another folder in front of him and then placed a hip on the side of his desk, her skirt riding up as she did so. His eyes slowly look up to see a smooth ivory leg in his face. Nel lightly giggled, leaning over to meet the man's expression suddenly. It was crazy how close they were, noses almost touching before he leaned back.

"Huh?" he blinked at the woman who leaned back as well as if she was startled by his sudden movements.

"Did I scare you?" she mumbled softly in a seducing voice. "I certainly didn't mean to…"

His mouth must have been open for the moment. "No…" Ichigo shook his head, clearing his throat. He scooted back in his chair to see her full body curling on top of his desk, her chest flowing over to feed his hungry eyes. He cleared his throat again, "Not at all_… Miss Oderschvank._ But do you really have to crawl over my area like that? I'm working…" he sternly bit his lip, watching her lean back again, and sliding off his desk.

"Sorry…" Nel giggled, "Where are my manners…"

Ichigo raised a brow at her sexy laughter and shook his head again, "Dunno… good question."

"Well I had just came to return this folder. I know you needed it for the seminar this week." Nel made her way to behind his desk and leaned on the edge. "…Correct?"

He looked up and swallowed. "Correct…" his hand tried to grab for the folder before her hand pulled it back.

"I worked really hard to find that, you know? It's got every copy of Fashion Fever's magazine cover ever made, including the recent one of you. It also has a detailed outline and summary of Fashion Fever's progress since day one. " She giggled, "…Along with a list of endless models Rukia hired over the years, plus recorded fashion shows she has attended. Everything is alphabetized and numbered."

"Cool…" he proceeded to reach for it again, unamused and deadpan.

She pulled it teasingly behind her, "I figured putting it all in order would help you out… since she put you in charge of hiring models instead of me…"

Ichigo sighed leaning back, "Jealous?"

"Oh never my dear…" she smiled.

"Then what?" he crossed his arms, glaring at the ivory woman.

Her eyes seemed to wait for this question. Neliel rolled her eyes rambling, "Well… it's just that I went through the trouble of finding it and arranging it. Just so my boss can do his job a little easier. I think I deserve a _thank you _at least." The woman shook her head at her boss, " Tsk, tsk… Now where are _your_ manners? Hm?"

Ichigo laughed softly to himself. _Bitch…_

"Well?" She moved closer to his stiff body, her other hand touching his broad shoulders and caressed them with her finger tips. She licked her lips, leaning towards his tie and yanked gently to alert him. She could feel him shivering under her touch as her fingers moved to his beating chest. No doubt she was arousing him. She always thought of him as this stone but if he could fall for that Rukia, he could fall for her right? She was taller, had bigger tits, and banging body. This wouldn't be too hard.

"Of course." A potent smile crossed his face as he proceeded to stand up. She grew startled as his hand did a wrap around her waist, pulling her in against him. Nel moaned lightly, pushing herself more into him. And just as that feeling of passion came, it left when he moved back retrieving the folder in the other hand. "Thanks Miss Oderschvank." He turned around, placing the file on his shelf and continued with other duties.

"Wa…" the lady blinked, looking behind her. How the hell did she allow him to take that file? He was too damn quick. Fuck! New plan…

She smiled back at the busy man who was obviously not paying attention to her anymore, almost as if she was a piece of unwanted furniture. Hm, there was definitely something wrong with Ichigo. No man could resist her appeal. _No man_. And…. She wasn't going to let _him_ slip by so easily. This only provided more of a challenge. She took a few silent steps behind him and slid her hands around his waist, alerting him right away.

"Miss Oderschvank, what the _fuck_ are you doing?" Ichigo frowned, attempting to turn around, her hands still locked around him.

"Oh boss…" Neliel gazed up with desperate eyes, "Why are you acting like this? Are you this oblivious when a female is interested in you…" she slid her hands up to his chest tantalizing slow. Her lips touched his Adams apple, slowly nibbling at his tanned skin.

"Um excuse me?" Ichigo's frown grew deeper, "Miss Oderschvank, I'm pretty aware that you like me. I have always been… aware." he pried her fingers away from him, "However, if you were planning on trying to woo me with your aspects, I highly suggest now would not be the best time…"

"GAH! Oh stop calling me that. My name is Neliel. You've always called me that… " She had been going about this the wrong way. She already knew that a man like Ichigo, wouldn't just give into sheer looks and sex appeal. Seriously, just look at Rukia. She had none of those things and they were fucking each other… She said this last weekend! She warned Kaien about him! _Okay, okay… enough… _"Or is it that you don't wanna touch me because you like someone else…" she raised a knowing brow at the man.

He blinked. "What?"

"Oh come on!" the woman rolled her eyes. "I know you and Rukia have been sleeping together. I'm not stupid you know…" she pouched out her lip, crossing her arms in aggravation, "What does she have that I don't have, huh? What do you see in her?"

The man's pupils instantly constricted and she knew then that she struck a nerve. "You're still believing that ridiculous Rum—"

"Cut the crap." Nel grinned evilly. "I saw the both of you in the cafeteria… mingling with one another, lips locking passionately without a care in the world. Did you think no one was watching?"

How sloppy of him…

…Wait not sloppy.

He knew that no one could have been watching close by. He wouldn't put Rukia in the type of danger. He checked all entrances to the deli as well as the kitchen. They were all locked except the one entrance they entered but, he made sure to lock that entrance as well. The only way Nel knew about him and Rukia is if she was here at work on Saturday. Mm… And she would have to be somewhere in the building where she could have access to spying without getting her hands messy. The only place in the whole building would be the security room but she's not smart enough to know that…

"You never answered my question, boss…" Nel smiled sinisterly, proceeding to invade his space again, this time a single hand wrapped around his waist. "What does that woman have that I don't have?" a hand snaked over his chest again. Ichigo didn't move one inch. "… I won't tell a soul. I promise…"

"She has nothing…" he said coldheartedly. "Nothing at all…"

"So I'm the better for you then? I have so much more to offer…" Nel proceeded to take off her low cut blouse, allowing Ichigo to have the opportunity to peak down, catching that fleeting, tantalizing glimpse of her creamy breasts held gently in place by the pink lacy bra. Then he watched as her hands came back up to unbutton his shirt. He wanted to resist it all and he could but what good would that do? She still knew about him and Rukia. How though? He still needed sometime to figure it out.

Neliel leaned back onto the desk. The same desk he fucked Rukia on. Damn it if he was going to do this, then it couldn't be there. It just couldn't…

"So boss where would you like me, hm?" Her right leg swung outward so Ichigo could invite himself in easily. She exposed herself so willingly, her skirt rose quickly as she reached for him. She seemed to give him more opportunity to spot the top of her white pantyhose and a flash of matching pink panties.

"On the floor." he replied deadpan.

"Mm yes sir…" she sounded so smutty, he thought. Way different than his Rukia would have acted. However, Nel took her time getting down on the floor and proceeded to unbutton his pants. It was then that he realized that he missed the quick review of Rukia intimates earlier today. Damn it was the best head he had ever had and now his subordinate was going to try to do the same.

He was actually going to allow her…

* * *

"Enough." I growled. "You don't love me at all…"

"If not me, then who?" Kaien sighed, leaning back further in the chair, "Think that orange haired freak does?"

"His name is Ichigo…" I corrected, opening the door to my balcony.

"Yeah, yeah…" Kaien rolled his eyes. "And you think he loves you?"

_I would hope so… _My heart beated rapidly. "No. I know he doesn't." I lied. "We are only coworkers so why the hell would he love me?"

Kaien chuckled at that, "Dunno. He gives you certain looks at times. Yet, I still think he's bad news."

"Because he's spying on me right?" I frowned, "Great and give me one good reason I should trust you? I was tired of this to be honest. I walked outside to get whiff of evening air.

"Okay… don't trust me either. I have hurt you enough. I know this." he admitted, ensuing to get up and follow after me. "But you could let me prove myself, couldn't you? That's the least you can do…" when I didn't answer, Kaien sighed again. As if he was actually feeling bad for the way he had treated me. I really did wanna forgive him, don't get me wrong. I know everyone deserves a second chance, but I wasn't sure if he deserved his yet.

"Wait what looks?" that finally struck me. "Ichigo looks at me at certain times?"

"Heh, yeah. They are looks only other men can truly recognize. Sends off certain vibes… I don't like it…"

"Are they good vibes?" I asked again, my heart fluttering in anticipation.

"I knew you liked him." Kaien scowled, "You wouldn't be asking these questions."

"No, no…" now I had to redeem myself. "You said he's spying on me. So I wanted to know if these looks are bad looks…"

"They are flirtatious." I could tell he didn't wanna tell me that. But Kaien revealing that to me made me think. Maybe he's trying to be a friend. Maybe he truly wanted his second chance.

"Prove." I turned around to face him. His aqua green eyes stared deeply into my violet ones. His dark strands of hair washed over his face as he inhaled again and again.

"Prove?" he blinked. "Prove that he flirts?"

"No… you said for me to allow you to prove yourself and I say okay. Prove that you deserve a second chance."

Kaien smiled, walking back into the office, "And… I'll keep proving myself. Even if it takes me a thousand years."

"Oh I bet, Kaien…" I rolled my eyes, "I just bet…"

* * *

"Eh…" Ichigo winced at the suction of Nel's talented mouth. They were on the cold bleak floor mingling. Nel was already naked and slowly working her way up to his juicy lips. Subliminally, he was beginning to piece the whole storyline together, he realized that Nel was only a puppet. She wasn't alone on Saturday either. She couldn't be. Kaien had to be pulling the strings. He broke into the office after all. But, just incase… "So happens if I tell the truth to you right now? Do we have to still do this?" because telling the truth is better than hurting that woman…

"Well I would promise the safety of her reputation but, you already plan to obliterate that too don't ya?" Nel giggled as Ichigo's expression changed dramatically.

"It's not just you, boss…" Nel confessed, sliding up against his rippling torso, her nipples tickling his chest, "You think just cus she's the owner of this place, that she's faithful and honest? You think she likes you? Well she doesn't. I knew about you sleeping with her from the horse herself. She told me all about it on Monday… It's the first thing she did…"

"What?" _Rukia wouldn't do that would she? _Ichigo swallowed nervously.

"Oh yes, boss. She told me how great you were and I just had to find out for myself." Nel kissed the side of his heated face. "Do you really think that thing likes you? I could do a better job of showing that than she can."

_Rukia wouldn't do that… she wouldn't_!

"You know why she hired you?" Nel giggled between kisses. "Because she wanted a guy she could just have her way with at work… Something to pass the time."

"Really?" he replied finally, deadpan.

"Oh yes… bet you feel like a whore now, huh?" Nel's question stung him but he chuckled, slowly accepting what Nel had told him.

"Just little. But that's alright…" It was time for a talk. Maybe he trusted Rukia too much. He wasn't sure. However, that… was a bit too sloppy.

"I do like you Ichigo. I'm really only looking out for you." she smiled.

"Yeah right…" he grunted. "But thanks…"

She really did like Ichigo and she didn't mind stealing him either. What good would Rukia do him anyways. Besides if Kaien did his job right Rukia will be his in no time. She would mind Ichigo at all.

"_Don't play coy with me… sweetie." _Neliel remembered Kaien's words, _"I'm starting to think you like this guy Kurosaki and if so, then join him… I'll be killing the both of you, along with Rukia…"_

"…Not after I kill you first, baby. Then _that _money is mine."

* * *

Review mah peeps! Please I'm dying to know what you think! Flame me or Nel and Ichigo! IDC! JUST REVIEW! Haha!


End file.
